Reading Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
by Belly-Bells Potter Diggory
Summary: Traducción. Harry, Neville, Lily, James, Frank y Alice leerán las aventuras de Harry Potter en su primer año en Howgarts, con sorpresas incluidas. VUELVO A SUBIR LA HISTORIA QUE FUE ELIMINADA POR ERROR, PERDÓN POR LAS MOLESTIAS, GRACIAS POR TODO.
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

**Disclaimer: ****No soy dueña de Harry Potter ni de ninguno de sus personajes. **

**N/T Bien, aquí vuelvo con otra traducción de la misma escritora de The Twilight Books, que también traduzco. Esta vez vengo con los libros de Harry Potter. Y tengo que mencionar que he visto muchos fics que tardan años en completar y luego dejan los libros a medias o no los hacen todos. Esta chica tiene los 7 libros completos, y de verdad me gusta como escribe. En fín, voy a empezar a traducir este, aunque espero traducir los 7, ya que tengo permiso de ella. **

**Para quien sepa inglés y quiera leerlos en este idioma, pásense por su perfil, jlmill9, y ahí verán todas las historias. **

**N/A Aquí la autora menciona que sabe que ya se ha hecho esto muchas veces, pero que nunca lo completan, y que por eso ella lo hace. Señala que su pareja favorita es Ron/Hermione y después Harry/Ginny, pero que su relación favorita es la relación amigo/hermano de Harry y Hermione. **

**Bueno, no los aburro más. Lo mismo que en el otro fic. Solo traduciré notas de autor cuando sean importantes. **

**Besos, y espero que les guste. **

Capítulo 1

El Plan

Un joven se encontraba sentado en una sala llena de polvo, en la que parecía que no había estado nadie durante siglos. Estaba inclinado sobre un libro enorme, leyéndolo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Ahí lo tienes -dijo una voz muy familiar para el niño -Todo el mundo ha estado buscándote.

-Sí, me imaginaba que sería así -el niño le sonrió a la chica, su mejor amiga -Pero realmente quiero terminar esto.

-Hmph -dijo ella cruzandose de brazos, no podía creer correcto lo que estaba haciendo, que era demasiado malo para él; con su ayuda se habría hecho hace años -Harry... no puedes hacer esto...

-Hermione, tengo que hacerlo -dijo Harry de repente apasionado, con los ojos ardiendo -Desde que me enteré que era posible... tengo que hacerlo...

-Pero Harry, se puede cambiar todo... Sé que es difícil para tí escuchar, pero las cosas podrían ser mejor de la forma en la que son -dijo Hermione nerviosa -Las cosas suceden por una razón.

Harry la miró fijamente por un momento, que la hizo sentirse incómoda, y luego se echó a reír histéricamente.

-¿Es eso lo que pensabas que estaba haciendo? Me preguntaba por qué estabas totalmente en contra de que yo haga esto.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Hermione miró casi con miedo a su histérico amigo.

-No voy a cambiar el pasado -dijo Harry sonriendo tristemente -Por supuesto que quiero... tal vez salvar a alguien... pero tienes razón, podría ser mucho peor y quién soy yo para decidir qué es lo mejor.

-¿Entonces qué estás haciendo? -preguntó Hermione, verdaderamente confundida.

-Sólo quiero hacerles frente... -dijo Harry simplemente -Ellos no se acordarán... bueno, tal vez lo harán cuando su... -Se calló, mirando al techo y mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Oh, Harry -dijo Hermione, sentándose en el sofá lleno de polvo cerca de él, y poniéndole una mano en el hombro -Pensé... si yo supiera... ¿te puedo ayudar?

-Sé que lo que estoy buscando está aquí, simplemente parece que no puedo encontrarlo -dijo inmediatamente empujando el libro hacia ella, mientras se quitaba las gafas y se frotaba los ojos. Se echó hacia atrás y descansó un poco, había estado en esto desde que se había despertado esa mañana y no tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero afuera estaba oscuro ahora.

Cinco minutos después, Hermione sacudió a Harry para que despertara, odiaba hacerlo; el pobre muchacho no había tenido una buena noche de sueño en dos semanas, desde que oyó todo esto. Sin embargo, había encontrado lo que buscaba y sabía que no la perdonaría si no lo despertaba de inmediato.

-Harry, creo que he encontrado algo.

-Huh, -se despertó de un sobresalto y sonrió a su amiga de pelo espeso -He estado buscando por semanas y tú lo has encontrado en menos de cinco minutos.

-No fue tan difícil -dijo ella ruborizada y su amigo le correspondió -Estuviste a punto de encontrarlo. Pero mira que és -dijo ella señalando al hechizo.

-¿Qué significa esto? -dijo Harry frotándose la parte superior de la cabeza; la cabeza le estaba empezando a pesar demasiado y no podía leer ni una sola palabra del texto.

-Bien -dijo ella rodándole los ojos a su amigo -Basicálmente parece decir que tienes un corto plazo de tiempo para hacer una diferencia en las vidas de la gente del pasado, sin la posibilidad de cambiar el pasado. Supongo que debería haber leído esto antes de desestimar tu petición, ¿eh?

-Podría haber ayudado -le sonrió descaradamente -Pero estoy seguro de que me ayuda mucho ahora.

-Por supuesto -le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza -Yo siempre estaré aquí para tí.

-Oi -dijo alejándose de la mano -No me toques el pelo.

-Se pondría más desordenado -le sonrió -De todas formas parece que es un hechizo muy difícil, pero nada que no pueda manejar. Hay un par de cosas que necesitas saber primero.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó él.

-Bueno, en primer lugar, la cantidad de gente que se tome de nuestro pasado es la misma cantidad que hay que tomar de nuestro futuro.

-¿Qué?

-Digamos que quieres traer dos personas del pasado, lo que significa que dos personas de este tiempo tendrían que ir al encuentro con ellos -explicó.

-Bueno... -dijo él confundido, pero creyó entender la idea general -¿Por qué lo dicen de esa manera extraña la primera vez?

-Bueno, hay otra cosa que es rara -dijo haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta -El hechizo parece que tú envías al tiempo entre los dos periodos de tiempo -Al ver su mirada confusa ella siguió explicando -Digamos que tenemos a alguien de... vamos a ver, de 1978 y tú vas desde 1998, pues todos terminarías en 1983.

-Hombre, esto es confuso -dijo frotándose la cabeza.

-Supongo -dijo -Pero de una manera que tiene sentido. Hay un cierto equilibrio, ¿no te parece?

-Claro -sonrío -Entonces, ¿cuándo crees que deberíamos ir?

-¿Nosotros? -dijo ella excitada. Realmente quería conocer a los padres de Harry.

-¿Crees que haría algo así de grande y no os llevaría a Ron y a tí conmigo? -se echó a reir -Vosotros me habéis seguido a través de los momentos peligrosos, ¿por qué no lo haría? Os quiero en esto también.

-Gracias -dijo ella abrazándolo -Eso significa mucho, pero entonces, ¿a quién estás planeando llevar al futuro? ¿Sólo a tus padres?

-No -dijo desplazándose incómodo -Yo estaba pensando en traer a Sirius y Remus, también.

-Creo que eso está bien -sonrió -Eso significa que tienes que invitar a alguien más de aquí, ya sabes, ¿tienes a alguien en mente?

-No sé -dijo sabiendo de qué hablaba ella, y en realidad solo había una persona a la que le gustaría invitar -Creo que realmente le gustaría oír hablar de esto, quiero decir que ya sabe la mayor parte de la historia, pero será más detallada.

-¿De qué hablas? -le preguntó, honestamente no tenía de idea.

-¿Qué? -dijo y luego sonrió con timidez -¿Quieres decir que no te dije esa parte? Bueno, yo voy a llevar estos libros -dijo señalando a los siete libros que estaban en el suelo a sus pies. Son mis siete años en Hogwarts, o lo que hubiera sido...

-Lo entiendo -dijo levantando el primer libro de la serie, al parecer salió el año pasado en el mundo muggle -Harry... ¿cómo lo hizo...?

-¿Recuerdas el hechizo que lanzaste en sexto año? -dijo él -¿el que era para que la gente conociese lo que hice o lo que estaba tratando de hacer? ¿Tú sabes lo que pasa si no lo hacían? -ella asintió y él siguió -Bueno, este fue el resultado de eso. Al parecer, mi historia cayó en la cabeza de una escritor muggle y ella escribió los libros.

-Pero -dijo ella mientras cogía el último libro -¡Este es del futuro! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-No fue tan difícil -dijo sonriéndo satisfecho de sí mismo -Como yo sabía que estarían allí, no fue tan difícil.

No era más obvio que eso, pero eso no era lo importante, así que lo dejo de lado, por ahora.

-Entonces qué, ¿te vas a leer los libros con ellos? ¿Eso es lo que estás planeando hacer?

-Bueno, yo quiero que sepan sobre mí -dijo a la defensiva -Y ya sabes que no se les podía decir... es más fácil de esta manera.

-Supongo -dijo encogiéndose de hombros, eran sus padres, él tenía derecho de todos modos a hacer lo que le parecíera bien -Hay que ir a la cama, creo que podré dominar el hechizo para mañana, si te parece bien.

-Suena bien -dijo, y luego pensó algo -Um, Mione, dijiste que teníamos que enviar la misma cantidad de personas a través del tiempo, pero no tienen que ir al mismo tiempo... ¿o puede que vengan en tiempos diferentes?

-Hmm -dijo pensando seriamente -Creo que tienen que ir al mismo tiempo, al menos en este hechizo, aunque no sería tan difícil de cambiar, aunque habría una diferencia por nuestra parte.

-¿Quieres decir que podría enviar a alguien más tarde que a los demás? -preguntó.

-Creo que puede funcionar de esa manera -dijo ella.

-Está bien -dijo ligeramente, esperando no ofenderla -¿Te importaría que estuviera yo primero... ya sabes, para conocerlos y eso?

-Claro -le sonrió -¿Cuánto quieres?

-Alrededor de unos diez capítulos del libro -dijo sin mirarla.

-Diez capítulos... -dijo mirándolo con recelo. -¿Por qué diez...Harry?No me quieren allí hasta que somos amigos, ¿verdad?.

-Tal vez -dijo sonrojándose -Solo quiero obtener la experiencia de primera mano, y si estás allí y estamos actuando como amigos, ellos van a saber cómo acaba y eso no sería tan divertido.

-¿O simplemente no quieres que oiga las cosas que pensaste de mí antes de que fuéramos amigos? -dijo con saña.

-Eso también -dijo él.

-Está bien, entonces tú y Ron...

-No -dijo -Realmente quiero ir solo primero, Ron puede ir contigo. Aunque creo que tal vez Ginny deba esperar un poco más de tiempo.

-Oh, estoy segura de que le va a gustar eso -dijo ella con dureza, todavía estaba resentida por su comentario anterior.

-No, no creo que le guste -dijo él -Tal vez deberíamos enviar a alguien con ella, para que no se sienta atrás de nuevo.

-¿Cómo quien? -dijo -Además, tendríamos que traer a otra persona del pasado para poder hacerlo de todos modos.

-Yo estaba pensando en Neville o... -dijo y se quedó boquiabierto -¡Eso es! ¡Neville! ¡No puedo creer que no lo pensara antes!

-¿De qué estás hablando? -dijo realmente asustada por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-A Neville le gustaría ver a sus padres también -dijo mirándola -Tenemos que traerlos.

-Sí, realmente -le sonrió -Creo que podemos pedirle a Luna si quiere venir también, para igualar los números.

-Buena idea -sonrió y bostezó -Realmente estoy muerto de cansancio, creo que voy a ir, no te llevará demasiado tiempo.

-No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien -dijo tomando el libro otra vez y leyendo más sobre el hechizo. Él la dejó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mañana si todo funcionaba correctamente iba a conocer a sus padres por primera vez.

_**Aquí vengo con el primer capítulo de la traducción de los libros de Harry Potter. **_

_**Si os ha gustado dejad reviews, me animan a actualizar. Y ya sabéis, me quedan 3 semanas de clases, asi que voy a actualizar más. **_

_**Besos. **_


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy Who Lives

_**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter ni de ninguno de sus personajes. **_

_**Capítulo dos**_

_**El niño que vivió **_

Hubo un destello de luz y dos niños aparecieron de repente en una habitación parecida a la sala común de Gryffindor, con los sofás de color rojo y la chimenea. Los chicos solo tuvieron un momento para sonreírse antes de que otra luz se apagara y más gente empezara a surgir de la nada.

-¿Qué ha...? -dijo un chico con el pelo negro.

-¡Sirius! -le gritó una chica con el pelo rojo impidiéndole decir nada más.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí? -dijo un chico con el pelo arenoso, mirándo a su alrededor y dándose cuenta de los dos muchachos que no conocía.

-Parece que és la sala común, pero definitivamente no estamos allí -dijo un chico con el pelo negro y sucio -¿Tal vez en la Sala de los Menesteres?

-De alguna manera, no lo creo -respondió el chico de pelo arenoso, mirando más de cerca al muchacho que se parecía mucho a su amigo con algunas diferencias notables.

-Bueno, yo, por mi parte, estoy muy confundida -dijo una niña de cara redonda.

-Sí -dijo el último niño en voz baja.

-Si me dais un minuto os lo voy a tratar de explicar -dijo Harry a la sala en general. Todo el mundo estaba mirándolo a él y aunque era usar a las personas que lo miraban fijamente, él seguía sintiéndose incómodo -Os he traído aquí...

-¿Y por qué demonios hiciste eso? -le preguntó el chico llamado Sirius con severidad.

-Sirius -le amonestó la chica de pelo rojo de nuevo.

-¿Qué, Lily? Acaba de admitir que nos ha secuestrado, creo que tengo derecho a transtornarme un poco -dijo Sirius.

-Creo que necesitas calmarte Sirius -dijo el muchacho de pelo desordenado -No sabemos lo que está pasando aquí, pero tienes que recuperarte para que nos ayude.

-Creo que debemos escuchar lo que el niño tiene que decir -dijo el chico de voz suave, todo el tiempo mirando al chico que había venido junto al niño. Había algo que le recordaba a alguien, pero no quería poner el dedo en la llaga.

-Gracias -dijo Harry al amigo de su padre -Mi nombre es Harry Potter (hizo una pausa que dejó a todo el mundo sin aliento) y vengo del futuro.

-Vale -se burló Sirius -¿Estás hablando en serio?

-No, es verdad -dijo Harry antes de que pudiera detenerse.

El muchacho de pelo desordenado sonrió fuera de sí, su mejor amigo realmente odiaba a la gente _punned _(juego de palabras que el mismo Sirius había inventado).

-Mira, yo sé que esto es difícil de creer -dijo Harry nervioso, nuna hubiera imaginado darle explicaciones a ellos, pensaba que solo le creerían y todo sería fácil. Supuso que debería haberse dado cuenta de que estaban en una guerra en su tiempo como lo fue hace solo unos meses -Pero yo soy el que digo ser. Y os he traído aquí porque tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos a todos.

-¿Por qué? -dijo Sirius con recelo.

-Porque nunca conocí a mis padres -dijo Harry mirando al chico de pelo desordenado y a la niña llamada Lily -También pensé que sería bueno conocer como eran tú y Remus cuando érais más jóvenes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no conoces a tus padres? -preguntó el chico de cabello arenoso mirando a sus amigos con preocupación.

-Creo que lo sabes, Remus -dijo Harry con tristeza y todos en la sala palidecieron.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? -preguntó Remus.

-No estoy seguro -dijo Harry -Pero he traído algunos libros que...

-Vamos a ver -dijo Sirius fuera de sí, ¿cómo podría este niño venir aquí y decirle que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que sus amigos... su familia... su hermano iba a...? No, él no se sentaría aquí escuchando eso -El hecho de que vengas aquí buscando y que seas el doble de James, no significa que lo que estés diciendo sea verdad.

-Lo siento, Sirius -dijo Harry, dudando por primera vez de su decisión de venir aquí. No podría aguantar mucho más que su padrino pensara que era un mentiroso, o algún tipo de amenaza.

-Déjalo en paz, Sirius -dijo James mirando a Harry con una mirada crítica -Creo que yo le creo... que sin duda se parece a Lily y mi hijo sería así. Además, si es cierto, eso significa que vas a decir que sí cuando te pida que te cases conmigo.

-¿Me ibas a pedir que me casara contigo? -dijo Lily olvidando donde estaba. James asintió con la cabeza hacia ella -Por supuesto que iba a decir que sí.

Harry sonrió, sin importar lo que sucediera, ahora tendría buenos recuerdos de sus padres.

-Pero James... -se quejó Sirius. Harry no estaba tan contento del sentimiento de su padrino hacia él, aunque era agradable (y raro) ver al Sirius sensible, después de todo, además de sus padres, Sirius era al que más quería ver.

-No -dijo James con firmeza -Y si sigues luchando contra esto, entonces no serás su padrino.

-James -Sirius hizo un mohín -Eso no es justo.

Harry se echó a reír, al igual que Sirius que ya no era, bueno... tan serio.

-Ahora que lo tenéis todo arreglado -dijo el muchacho de voz suave -Todavía me estoy preguntando lo que Alice y yo estamos haciendo aquí. Quiero decir, sé que James, Sirius y yo trabajamos juntos, pero no lo hace...

-No, no es por eso -dijo Harry mirando a su amigo, sin saber que decir.

-Vosotros estáis aquí por mí -dijo Neville -Yo tampoco llegué a conocer a mis padres.

-Lo sé -dijo Alice sonriéndole al muchacho -Eres igual que Frank.

-Creo que se parece más a tí -dijo Frank sonriéndo a su novia -Así que me imagino qué...

-No -susurró Neville mirando al suelo.

-Entonces, ¿qué...? -preguntó Frank, nervioso.

-Nev -dijo Harry en silencio, y se preguntó si querría que Harry les contara lo que les pasó. Neville asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al suelo -Fuísteis torturados hasta la locura -Todo el mundo contuvo el aliento, y los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas, a pesar de que Alice y Frank eran un año mayor que ellos, siempre les habían gustado y se entristecieron al conocer su destino, que de alguna manera, probablemente fue peor que la muerte...

-Solo tengo una pregunta -dijo Lily mirando a su futuro hijo, le sonrió, era un hombre joven y guapo -No es que no esté disfrutando esto, pero, ¿por qué nos lo cuentas?

-Bueno, como he dicho antes -dijo Harry mirándola, era realmente hermosa -Yo quería conocerlos y contarles sobre mí. Después nos iremos, no lo recordaréis, pero me gusta la idea de que en algún momento del tiempo me habéis conocido.

-Y llegamos a ver a nuestro hijo crecer -dijo Lily con lágrimas en los ojos. Se las secó (aunque no sirvió de mucho, ya que ella seguía llorando) y se dirigió directamente hacia el muchacho y lo abrazó. Harry se sorprendió, pero pronto se abrazó a su espalda, así tendría pruebas fehacientes de su madre.

-Entonces -dijo James aclarándose la garganta -¿Has mencionado algo de un libro?

-Sí -respondió Neville cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba preocupado. Metió la mano en la bolsa que Harry había traído con él y sacó el primer libro -Aquí.

-Creo que lo voy a coger -dijo Remus inmediatamente, lo cogió y empezó la lectura de la parte de atrás. Después, se decidió a abrirlo y le dijo -¿Debo empezar? -después, todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza y leyó -**Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal, **espero que eso no signifique lo que yo creo que significa.

-Solo lee el libro, Lunático -dijo Sirius.

-Bien, bien -sonrió Remus al afán de su amigo por leer, supongo que todo lo que necesitaba era alguien del futuro para que le interesara.

**El niño que sobrevivió. **

-¿Qué significa eso? -preguntó Sirius.

-Si me dejaras leer, seguro que lo descubriríamos, a menos que nos lo quieran decir Harry o... no sé si has dicho tu nombre -dijo Remus.

-Oh, soy Neville Longbottom, profesor -dijo Neville y luego miró a Harry -Lo siento, yo no debería tener...

-Nah, no hay problema -Harry le hizo caso omiso -Eso en realidad no les dice nada.

-Soy profesor -dijo Remus sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo; siempre había querido ser profesor.

-Sí -Harry le sonrió -Profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras un año, fuiste realmente el mejor. Y no, no te voy a decir qué significa el-niño-que-sobrevivió.

-Oh, ¿por qué no? -Sirius hizo un mohín.

-Obviamente él no quiere decirnos algo que luego vamos a leer en los libros de todos modos -dijo Lily -¿Cierto?

-Sí -Harry le sonrió adorablemente -Estoy seguro de que vamos a tener un montón de preguntas a través de estos libros, pero hemos decidido que és mejor si no contestamos, será más divertido de esa manera.

-Está bien -dijo Lily -Me gusta tener preguntas sin respuesta.

Remus decidió que era tiempo de volver a leer.

**El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías. **

-Suenan muy interesantes -dijo Frank sarcásticamente.

-No lo son -dijo Lily, ella estaba incómoda, así que Remus siguió leyendo. Su hermana estaba a punto de casarse con un hombre llamado Vernon Dursley y si ella no se equivocaba, aquellas personas eran sus familiares.

-¿Los conoces, Lils? -preguntó James notando a su novia incómoda.

-Creo que son mi hermana y su marido -dijo ella mirando a Harry. Él solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué ella sí consigue que le responda sus preguntas? -Sirius frunció los labios -Eso no es justo.

-Es difícil, Canuto -dijo Harry.

-Sabes mi apodo -preguntó Sirius, pero Harry solo le sonrió.

**El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros. Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso. La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos. **

-Ella no ha cambiado mucho -declaró Lily.

**Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él. **

-Probablemente sea un mocoso -dijo Sirius.

**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter. **

-¿Qué le pasa a ese con los Potter? Me refiero a la parte de este imbécil -dijo Sirius haciendo un chasquido en la parte posterior de la cabeza de James -Son los mejores.

-¡Hey! -protestó James.

-¿Qué, no piensas que tu familia es la mejor? -Sirius le sonrió.

-Yo no soy un imbécil -James hizo un mohín.

**La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana, **

-Eso no es bueno -dijo Alice; ella no tenía hermanos, pero tendría que ser bueno tenerlos.

-Estoy bien con ella ahora -dijo Lily con tristeza.

**Porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil, eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar. **

-Bueno, no me gustaría ser como él -dijo James -Y eso no es una palabra real.

**Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera. Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél. **

-No hay nada malo con mi hijo -dijo Lily fieramente, y luego, sonriéndole al niño, dijo -Es un joven maravilloso.

Harry solo se sonrojó ante aquello.

**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta. **

-Ves, es un niño mimado -dijo Sirius triunfante.

-Al igual que era difícil de adivinar -murmuró Remus antes de continuar la lectura.

**Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana. **

-¿Por qué hay una lechuza...?

-Sirius, cállate -dijo Lily, causando que el chico cesara inmediatamente de hablar.

**A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes. **

-Niño mimado -dijo Sirius con aire de suficiencia, pero captó el resplandor del enfado de Lily y se detuvo. No le gustaba tener que admitirlo, pero esa mujer le asustaba de verdad.

"**Tunante", se dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metí en su coche y se alejó del número 4. **

**Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad. **

-Apostaría a que es un animago -dijo Frank.

-Yo apostaría a que es McGonagall -dijo Sirius.

-¿Por qué estaría McGonagall allí? -preguntó Lily.

Sirius se encogió de hombros -No lo sé, pero apostaría a que es ella.

-Bien, apuesto dos Galeones a que no es ella -dijo James.

-Guay -Sirius sonrió engreidamente. Harry sonrió también.

-Maldita sea, es ella -dijo James al notar su sonrisa.

-James -dijo Lily -No maldigas delante de él.

-Lily -dijo él poniendo los ojos en blanco -Él tiene nuestra edad.

-Bueno, entonces, simplemente no maldigas -dijo Lily ruborizándose ligeramente.

-No, no sé si es ella -dijo Harry sonriendo mientras sus padres discutían, recordándole a sus mejores amigos -Yo era un bebé en ese momento.

**Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atrigado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisot: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía "Privet Drive" (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos). **

-Creo que ese hombre se va a volver loco -dijo Frank -Aunque no sería tan malo.

-No, probablemente le convertiría en un lateral derecho mejor -dijo Alice.

**El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día. **

**Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa. **

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso? -preguntó James.

-Los _muggles_ no suelen llevar capas -contestó Sirius, sorprendiéndolos a todos -¿Qué? Tomé Estudios Muggles.

-¿Y prestaste atención? -preguntó Remus, causando que todo el mundo riera.

-¡Cállate, Lunático! -dijo Sirius.

**El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. **

-Me preguntó que sucederá -dijo Frank.

-No lo sé, pero es algo grande -comentó Lily.

**El señor Durlsey se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente había una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso. **

-Hombre, los muggles hacen cualquier cosa para no fijarse en nostoros -dijo Alice sonriendo con cariño.

**El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros. **

**El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del nvoeno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. **

-Eso no es bueno -Remus se interrumpió a sí mismo -Se darán cuenta de todo.

**La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar. **

-Merlín, ese hombre es horrible -dijo Alice -Lo siento por tu hermana.

**Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.**

-Eso no ayudará mucho -dijo Sirius.

-Srius -dijo Lily.

**Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. **

-Tal vez sí tenía un poco de sentido común -murmuró Sirius.

**Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un dónut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación. **

**-Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

**-Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

-¿Qué pasó? -dijo Lily nerviosa. James su brazo alrededor de ella y la atrajo hacia sí. Él sabía que cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado no serían buenas noticias, , al menos no todo serían malas noticias.

**El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. **

-Sí que está petrificado -gritó Sirius.

-Es una expresión, Sirius -dijo Remus con cautela, no le gustaba cuando la gente (sobre todo Sirius) le gritaba al oído.

-Ya lo sabía -y realmente lo sabía (aunque nadie más en la sala le creyó).

**El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo. **

**Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, **

-Hombre, tiene los pantalones bien puestos -dijo James.

**Cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido. **

-Eso no es nada nuevo -comentó Sirius.

**Potter no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. **

-Ni siquiera sabe que es el nombre de su sobrino -exclamó Alice. Harry estaba intentando no sonreír, no estaba seguro de si su tío sabía su nombre.

**Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold. **

-¡Pero por favor! -dijo James -Son nombres horribles.

-No, no es así -dijo Lily -Sólo son los nombres que yo nunca hubiera elegido.

**No tenía setnido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...!**

-No hay nada malo en Lily -dijo James enfadado. Todos en la sala asintieron la cabeza (no iban a llevarle la contraria de todos modos, cuando alguien se veía tan loco como aquel mago).

**Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa...**

**Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a as cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta. **

**-Perdón -gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo. Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

**-¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido!**

-¿Qué? -dijeron todos los del pasado.

-Él se fue, se fue definitivamente -dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Todo el mundo se preguntaba si se iría definitivamente -sonrió Remus, hasta que notó las miradas tristes en ambas caras de los chicos del futuro, y decidió continuar leyendo antes de que nadie lo notara.

**¡Hasta los _muggles_ como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.**

-El abrazo perfecto -dijo Sirius.

**El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación). **

-Eso es triste -Alice parecía que lo decía en serio.

-Sí, ¿pero qué esperabas de un tipo como Dursley? -dijo Frank.

**Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. **

-Oh, bien, McGonagall está ahí -dijo Sirius.

-Esa no es McGonagall -protestó James.

-Ya veremos -dijo Sirius con aire de suficiencia.

**En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos. **

—**¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta. **

-Eso no va a funcionar -dijo Sirius con voz cantarina.

**El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa.**

-Es lo mismo si pagas ahora, tiene que ser ella -indicó Sirius. James se quejó, pero estaba empezando a pensar que su molesto amigo tenía razón.

**El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato. Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa. **

**La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»). El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche. **

—**Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim? **

—**Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa. **

**El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran **

**Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los **

**Potter... **

-Se están juntando las piezas -dijo Frank incómodo -Y si este idiota puede hacerlo, me gustaría saber lo que los otros muggles están pensando.

**La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo. **

—**Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana? **

**Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

Lily suspiró pero no hizo ningún comentario. A pesar de que no había estado cerca de su hermana por años aún le dolía que Petunia la hubiera sacado de su vida.

—**No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué? **

—**Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. **

**Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con **

**aspecto raro... **

—**¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley **

—**Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... _su grupo. _**

-¿Su grupo? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? -Exclamó Sirius enfadado.

-Creo que significa brujas y magos -respondió Remus.

-Ya lo sabía -Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

-Entonces no me interrumpas -Remus sonrió.

**La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado: **

—**El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no? **

—**Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez. **

—**¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no? **

—**Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión. **

-Yo pienso que es un nombre precioso -dijo Lily.

-Yo también -dijo James sonriendo a su hijo y a su esposa.

—**Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo. **

**No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo. **

**¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo. **

**Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos... **

**¡Qué equivocado estaba! **

-No me gusta como suena eso -dijo Remus.

-¿Por qué no? Merecería ser molestado -dijo Sirius.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento -dijo él, mirando a Harry a escondidas.

**El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche. **

-Tiene que ser ella, ningún gato se queda así tanto tiempo -dijo Sirius.

**Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron. **

**En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore. **

-Vaya fiasco -dijo Sirius incapaz de parar -Estoy seguro de que todos lo sabíamos.

**Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró: **

—**Debería haberlo sabido. **

-Págame Cornamenta -dijo Sirius extendiendo su mano. James ni se molestó en discutir y le dio el dinero.

**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. **

-¡Guay! Yo quiero uno -dijo Sirius.

-Sí, yo también -añadió James.

-Los dos sois idiotas -les dijo Remus a sus amigos pero era una invención muy ingeniosa.

**Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

—**Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall. **

-¡Sí! -celebró Sirius.

-Ya te he pagado, todos sabíamos que era ella -dijo James de mal humor, él odiaba perder.

-Lo sé, pero nosotros lo sabíamos con certeza -dijo Sirius alegremente molesto.

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada. **

—**¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó. **

-¿Quién más podría ser? -se burló Sirius.

—**Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso. **

—**Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall. **

-Nadie le pidió que fuera allí -dijo Sirius.

-¡Sirius para! -dijo Remus -Me gustaría terminar el libro antes del próximo mes.

—**¿Todo el día? ¿Cuando podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí. **

**La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada. **

—**Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. **

-Estaban siendo un poco descuidados -dijo Lily recibiendo una mirada de Remus. Ella solo le sacó la lengua al muchacho de cabello arenoso.

—**Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común. **

-Yo siempre le he gustado, él era un amigo de mi padre -dijo James.

—**No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años... **

-Once años -exclamó Lily y Remus, Frank y Alice se quedaron pálidos.

-Que... -comenzó James a preguntar.

-Eso quiere decir que todo pasará en apenas cuatro años -dijo Lily suavemente.

—**Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores... **

**Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando. —Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore? **

—**Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore **

-Bien -dijo Frank y todos asintieron.

—**. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón? **

Harry negó con la cabeza con esto, Dumbledore y sus dulces.

—**¿Un qué? **

—**Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho. **

—**No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido... **

—**Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, _Voldemort. _**

Harry se dio cuenta de que nadie en la sala se estremeció cuando Remus leyó Voldemort, ni siquiera Neville. Supuso que enfrentarse a él en la batalla final había hecho que Neville no le temiera.

—**La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort. **

—**Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo. **

—**Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve. **

-Sólo porque es demasiado noble para utilizarlos -dijo Lily.

—**Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

-Bien, eso fue raro -murmuró Lily.

—**Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras. **

**La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar. **

—**Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo? **

-No, ¿el qué? -dijo Sirius saltando hacia arriba y hacia abajo, ya que no le gustaba el suspense.

**Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa **

**estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió. **

—**Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. **

Remus hizo una pausa en su lectura, y respiró hondo. Sabía que ellos desaparecían, pero era muy

difícil leer esa parte.

**El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos. **

-Maldita sea -dijo Sirius, olvidándose de todo. Miró a su amigo, que estaba sosteniendo con fuerza a Lily (quién parecía que estaba llorando en silencio). No sabía como iba a seguir adelante sin su mejor amigo.

**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta. **

—**Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus... **

-Parece que está realmente preocupada -dijo James suavemente.

-Por supuesto -dijo Lily con voz vacilante -Ella es bastante agradable si miras más alla de su duro aspecto.

-Además, le encanta Lily -dijo Sirius tratando de aligerar el ambiente -Probablemente podría importar menos que te has ido, Cornamenta.

-De todas formas, no creo eso -dijo Remus -Siempre me dio la sensación de que tenía cierta debilidad por los dos, eso explicaría por qué nunca fueron expulsados.

**Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda. **

—**Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza. **

**La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó. **

—**Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. **

-¿Qué? No -dijo Lily desesperadamente.

-Relájate mamá -dijo Harry, causando que los dos se ruborizaran -Estoy bien.

-Vale -dijo ella apoyándose de nuevo en los brazos de James.

**Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido. **

-Merlin... tú mataste a Voldemort -gritó Sirius. Todo el mundo se quedó impresionado.

-Bueno, no realmente -dijo Harry -Pero, bueno... ya lo verás.

-Hmph -dijo Lily -No creo que me vaya a gustar.

-¿Qué? -preguntó James.

-Harry no nos ha dicho que pasa -resopló Lily.

Todo el mundo se rió entre dientes, excepto Sirius quién estaba de acuerdo con ella.

**Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado. **

—**¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo? **

-Sí, a mí también me gustaría saberlo -Lily dijo lo que todos estaban pensando.

—**Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos. **

-Apuesto a que él lo sabe -dijo Sirius. Harry le sonrió a su padrino, aunque eso pareció molestarlo -Quieres dejar de hacer eso, es lo suficientemente duro con el libro, no necesito ver tus sonrisas de suficiencia.

-Lo siento, Canuto. Lo intentaré -sonrió Harry.

**La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo: **

—**Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no? **

—**Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí. **

—**He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora. **

-¿Qué? -gritó todo el mundo.

-De ninguna manera en el infierno mi hijo se quedará ahí -dijo Lily.

-Lily, no maldigas -dijo Sirius, e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho, ya que el resplandor de fuego de la bruja fue mortal.

-No quiero a mi hijo cerca de ese hombre de ninguna manera -gritó Lily -Y dudo que Petunia sea mucho mejor.

-No te preocupes, Lils -dijo James poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella -De alguna manera, va a estar bien, me refiero a que, mira a Harry, parece que es un buen tío.

-Supongo -dijo Lily con tristeza. Se preguntó cómo de grave iba a ser la vida de su bebé allí.

—**¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí! **

—**Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta. **

-¿Una carta? ¿Cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? -exclamó Lily.

—**¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? **

-Parece que piensas mucho como McGonagall, Lils -dijo Sirius tratando de que ella sonriera.

-Supongo que podría ser peor -dijo Frank -Por lo menos ella es inteligente.

Lily le sonrió; eso le hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

**¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre. **

-Apostaría -dijo Remus -Creo que sé por qué Dumbledore no quería a Harry cerca de allí. Podría ver lo famoso que es, y viendo que su padre está siempre buscando ser el centro de atención, lo pudo prevenir. Precauciones de Dumbledore.

-¡Hey! -dijo James.

-Cornamenta, él sólo ha dicho la verdad -rió Sirius.

-Tú no deberías hablar, Canuto -James hizo un mohín.

—**Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo? **

**La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo: **

—**Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry. **

-Él es mejor que eso -dijo Lily.

—**Hagrid lo traerá. **

—**¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso? **

-A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida -dijo James.

**-A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida -dijo Dumbledore. **

-Guay, soy como Dumbledore -James sonrió abiertamente.

-No estoy seguro de que eso sea algo bueno, la mente de Dumbledore -dijo Sirius, causando que Harry riera.

—**No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso? **

**Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos. **

-¡Guay! Yo quiero una -dijeron a la vez Sirius y James.

-Apostaría a que es mía -dijo Sirius, mirando a James pero él sólo sacudió la cabeza.

-No apostaría contigo de nuevo -dijo James.

-Remus -preguntó Sirius.

-No tienes ninguna posibilidad -dijo Remus.

-Voy a tomar esa apuesta -dijo Frank, pensando en cuantas posibilidades tenía Sirius de que esa moto voladora fuera suya.

-Bien, ¿un Galeón? -dijo Sirius, y Frank asintió con la cabeza.

**La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas. **

-¿Por qué lleva mantas?-preguntó Sirius.

-¡Es Harry, idiota! -dijo James.

—**Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto? **

—**Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor. **

-Te lo dije -dijo Sirius extendiendo su mano.

-No deberías haber apostado en su contra, había muchas posibilidades de que fuera verdad -dijo Remus.

-Lo recordaré para la próxima vez -dijo Frank.

—**¿No ha habido problemas por allí? **

—**No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol. **

-Aw -arrullaron Lily y Alice. Harry se puso rojo.

**Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellasse veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago. **

-Aw -repitieron las chicas, y Harry deseó que no salieran muchas más cosas en el libro sobre él de bebé.

-¡Qué cicatriz más guay! -dijo Sirius dándose cuenta por primera vez de la cicatriz que estaba en la cabeza del muchacho.

-Sí -dijo Harry moviéndose incómodo, no le gustaba que la gente se quedaba mirando su cicatriz.

—**¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall. **

—**Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre. **

—**¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore? **

—**Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres. Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto. **

**Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley **

—**¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid. **

**Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido. **

-Eso me ofende -dijo Sirius ganándose un codazo en las entrañas de James.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Frank, pero fue ignorado.

—**¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles! **

—**Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles... **

—**Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. **

-Espera un minuto, ¡te dejaron en el umbral de la puerta! -dijo Lily indignada -No puedo creerlo.

-Es bastante malo -dijo Harry sin llegar a creerselo.

**Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado. **

—**Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones. **

—**Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore. **

**Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche. **

—**Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta. **

**Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4. **

—**Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció. **

**Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley.. No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!». **

-Oh, eres el niño que vivió -dijo Sirius -Ya tenemos un misterio resuelto, y veinte más sin resolver. Quiero decir, ¿dónde diablos estoy yo?

-¿Qué quieres decir compañero? -preguntó Frank.

-¿Por qué le he dado mi moto a Hagrid para que lleve a Harry? ¿No debería yo estar cuidando de él... es decir, si soy su padrino?

-Si que deberías -dijo James comprendiendo -Tal vez estás tratando de reunir algunos mortífagos o algo así.

-Pero parece que no voy a ser parte de la vida de Harry, si él va a estar viviendo con esos Muggles. Y ¿qué pasa con Remus o Peter? Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde se supone que está Peter? -preguntó Sirius dirigiéndose a Harry.

-Yo no conocí a Peter realmente -dijo Harry tratando con todas sus fuerzas de que no se notara el odio que sentía hacia el traídor de sus padres -Y realmente no puedo contestarte a ninguna de esas preguntas ahora, pero las encontrarás mientras leemos.

-¿Cuánto voy a tener que esperar? -preguntó Sirius.

-Depende de cuanto tardemos en leer -dijo Harry misteriosamente.

-Date prisa Lunático, sigue leyendo -dijo Sirius impacientemente.

-Este era el final del capítulo, ¿queréis que continue? -dijo Remus esperanzado.

-No, a mí me gustaría leer -dijo Frank -Si no te importa.

-Nah, está bien -Remus hizo ligeramente un mohín, pero le entregó el libro.

_**Aquí el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews. **_

_**Gracias a todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos. **_

_**Besos!**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Vanishing Glass

_**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenece. La historia es de jlmill9, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso, y los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, por supuesto. **_

_**Este capítulo va dedicado a lobita22, por ser mi primer review en este capítulo. Besitos. **_

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**El vidrio que se desvaneció **_

**-El vidrio que se desvaneció **-leyó Frank.

-Me pregunto qué significará -preguntó Sirius.

-Es probablemente magia accidental que hace Harry -dijo Frank razonablemente.

**Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores, pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño. **

**Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día. **

—**¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora! **

-No es la mejor manera de levantarse -dijo James.

**Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta. **

—**¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.**

-Realmente no es un sueño, Harry -dijo Remus -Realmente no sé como llamarlo; Será tu forma de recordar cosas de cuando eras un bebé.

**Su tía volvió a la puerta. **

—**¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber. **

—**Casi —respondió Harry **

—**Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy. **

**Harry gimió. **

-No te gusta el cumpleaños de tu primo -preguntó Lily.

-Digamos que no me gusta ninguna ocasión en la que tienen motivos para mimarlo más de lo habitual.

—**¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta. **

—**Nada, nada... **

**El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso. Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía. **

-¿QUÉ? -gritaron Lily y James a la vez.

-Cómo pudieron atreverse... -empezó Lily pero no pudo acabar. Estaba claro que ella tenía más que decir, pero no encontraba las palabras.

-Esos horribles, malvados, imbéciles... -se oía a James murmurar, apretando los dientes.

**Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras. **

-Maldita sea, sí que lo tienen malcriado -dijo Sirius, señalando que Lily no lo había reprendido, lo que significaba que ella estaba todavía demasiado enfadada para hablar -Mis padres ni siquiera le daban tanto a Regulus.

**La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto.**

-Será mejor que eso no tenga que ver contigo, Harry -dijo James, todavía estaba fuera de sí.

**El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry, pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido. **

-Bueno, al menos tienes eso.

**Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad. **

-No, lo siento Harry, son los genes -dijo Sirius -James era un imbecil escuálido también cuando lo conocimos por primera vez.

-Oi -dijo James, dejando salir su mal humor.

**Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él. Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro **

-Igual que su viejo -dijo Sirius.

**y ojos de color verde brillante.**

-Aunque parece que tienes los ojos de tu madre -dijo James soñadoramente, mirando los ojos de su mujer.

**Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz. La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago.**

-¿Te gustaba tu cicatriz? -preguntó Neville.

-Bueno, sí, era algo diferente y fresco -dijo Harry y Neville se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, no podía creer que después de lo que le había molestado la cicatriz a Harry, ahora dijera eso.

**La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho. **

—**En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—. **

-Nosotros no morimos en un accidente de coche -dijo Lily, su ira aflorando de nuevo -¿Cómo podría mentirle en algo así? Él se merece la verdad.

-Me estaba preguntando -dijo Remus -¿Has heredado el temperamento de tu madre o la actitud "lo arreglo todo encogiéndome de hombros" de tu padre?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-El temperamento de su madre -dijo Neville en voz baja, causando que Lily y Harry lo miraran, y que todos los demás se echaran a reír -Lo siento compañero.

**Y no hagas preguntas. **

**«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley. **

-¿Cómo se supone que aprenda, si no puede hacer preguntas? -dijo Remus indignado, se tomaba muy enserio el aprendizaje.

**Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino. **

—**¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal. **

-Eso no funcionará -dijo James frotándose la cabeza.

-Sí, el pelo de los Potter es imposible de domar -Sirius se rió de su amigo y de su ahijado -No me odien porque mi pelo es hermoso.

**Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados. **

**Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. **

-Como un cerdo con peluca -dijo James, causando que todos se rieran, pero Harry se quedó mirando fijamente a su padre -¿Qué?

**Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca. **

-Eso -dijo Harry sonriendo.

**Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció. **

—**Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado. **

-Merlín, que niño más mimado -dijo Alice.

—**Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá. **

—**Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo. Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa. **

-Buena idea -dijo Sirius sabiendo las rabietas que hacía su hermano.

-Sólo recuerda masticar -dijo Lily maternalmente.

Harry la miró y dijo -Eso sucedió hace años, y no recuerdo haberme asfixiado.

-Ah, sí, lo siento -Lily se ruborizó.

**Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente: **

—**Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien? **

-Esa no es manera de tratar la situación -dijo Alice mirando horrorizada -Ella solo lo va a empeorar.

**Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente. **

—**Entonces tendré treinta y.. treinta y.. **

-Godric, ni siquiera sabe contar -exclamó James.

—**Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia. **

—**Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien. **

**Tío Vernon rió entre dientes. **

—**El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo. **

**En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada ala vez. **

—**Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. **

-Figg, he oído ese nombre antes -dijo James pensativo y Sirius, Remus y Lily se miraron pensativos también.

-Ella trabaja para la Orden -dijo Frank -O por lo menos Arabella Figg trabaja allí.

—**Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry. **

**La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido. **

-Tal vez no es ella. Entonces, yo creo que ella lo trataría mejor que eso -dijo Frank.

-No, es ella -dijo Harry -Ella no podía ser más agradable, sino, los Dursley no me hubieran dejado allí con ella.

-Eso es horrible -dijo Lily, Harry sólo se encogió de hombros.

—**¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a Tibbles, Snowy, el Señor Paws o Tufty. **

-Eso no es muy amable Harry -le reprendió su madre.

-Lo siento -dijo sonriendo.

—**Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon. **

—**No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico. **

-¿Por qué no dicen tu nombre? -preguntó Remus.

-Honestamente, no lo sé -dijo Harry.

**Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano. **

-Eso es horrible, ¿cómo sobreviviste? -preguntó Frank.

—**¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne? **

—**Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia. **

—**Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley **

-Es poco probable, eso sería muy divertido para tí, Harry -dijo Sirius con enfado.

**Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón. **

—**¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó. **

-¿Qué creen que vas a hacer, volarla por los aires? -dijo James.

—**No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.**

-Eh, tal vez soy como Harry, pero no es tan malo ser como yo -dijo James.

-No quiere decir que Harry sea cómo tu, él es tu hijo después de todo -dijo Frank.

-No, creo que de la otra forma es mejor, nadie quiere ser como Cornamenta -sonrió Sirius.

-Oi, todo el mundo quiere ser como yo -James sonrió engreidamente.

-Lo siento por tí, Harry -dijo Remus tristemente.

—**Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y dejarlo en el coche... **

-¿Qué es, un perro? -dijo Lily indignadamente.

-¿Qué está mal con los perros? -dijo Sirius, causando que James, Remus y Harry se echaran a reír.

James levantó una ceja, pero no cuestionó a su hijo;sabía de los esfuerzos de esconder los secretos de Hogwarts (que no le había dicho a Lily todavía).

-No hay nada malo con los perros, simplemente no me gusta que lo comparen con ellos -dijo Lily.

-A mí tampoco, quién querría ser una bestia sarnosa -Harry sonrió a su padrino. Él sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—**El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo... **

**Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera. **

—**Mi pequeñito Dudley **

Todo el mundo se echó a reír. -No puedo creer que ella lo llame así todavía.

-Yo casi lo siento por él -rió Sirius.

**no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial —exclamó, abrazándolo. **

—**¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre. **

-No lo sentiré nunca más -dijo Sirius.

**Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta. **

—**¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato. **

**Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida. A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry. **

—**Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad. **

—**No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad... **

**Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía. **

-No creo que me guste hacia dónde va esto -dijo Remus pensativamente.

-Por qué... -preguntó Sirius, pero Remus sólo sacudió la cabeza y le indió a Frank que continuara leyendo.

**El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba. **

**En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz». Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas. **

-Eso es muy malo, compañero -le dijo Frank a Harry -Los niños pueden ser muy duros.

-Ah, te acostumbras a ello -dijo Harry.

**Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara. **

-Lo bueno de nuestro pelo -James le sonrió a su hijo, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

**Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo. **

-No se le puede castigar por eso -dijo Lily, la rabia aflorando de nuevo -Fue magia accidental... Petunia sabía...

-Exacto -dijo Harry amargamente.

-Hm -suspiró Remus cruzando los brazos, no le gustaría estar en lo correcto en ese momento.

**Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas). **

-Es horrible, hagas lo que hagas, que valga la pena -dijo Sirius, causando que todos rieran, aunque todavía flotaba un poco de amargura en el aire.

**Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. **

**Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado. **

-Eso es bueno, y no te castigó, así se hace chaval -dijo Sirius.

-Chaval -dijo Harry mirando a su padrino, causando que todo el mundo riera -Tengo tu edad, Sirius.

-Sin embargo, no estaba hablando contigo -dijo Sirius con orgullo -Estaba hablando con el tú más joven.

-¿Sabes que es un libro, no? No puede escucharte -dijo Harry.

-Ah -dijo Sirius mecánicamente, mientras los demás reían.

**Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea.**

-Te Apareciste -dijo James atónito.

-Realmente no lo sé -dijo Harry -Podría haber volado.

-Nah, no se puede volar por sí mismo -dijo James soñadoramente -Aunque yo siempre he querido.

-Actualmente puedes -dijo Harry pensando en Voldemort y Snape, y como los había visto volar a su alrededor -Y sé que mamá voló de alguna manera cuando saltó de un columpio.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -dijo Lily volviendose de color rojo brillante cuando todos la miraron a ella.

-Lo veía en mi memoría -Harry le sonrió, pero no le dio más detalles.

-Mi pequeña flor Lily puede volar -dijo James enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su novia.

-No, no puedo -dijo Lily molesta, más ruborizada que antes si era posible -Y si valoras en algo tu vida nunca vuelvas a llamarme así, James.

-¿Eres buena en el Quidditch? -preguntó James -Creo que no te he visto nunca en una escoba.

-Yo no juego al Quidditch, James -dijo Lily.

-Pero es bastante buena -dijo Alice sin darse cuenta del dudar de Lily -Jugábamos a unos cuantos juegos en la escuela, ella era una buscadora excelente.

-¡Alice! -exclamó Lily. Harry miró a su madre paralizado; él nunca habría imaginado que ella supiera jugar al Quidditch, por no mencionar la posición en la que jugaba, él siempre pensó que su madre era como Hermione, inteligente, amable, pero no buena en los deportes (por lo menos los que implicaban volar).

-¿Qué hay de tí, qué piensas sobre el Quidditch? -le preguntó James a Harry.

-Es genial -dijo Harry tratando de mantener una cara seria a su padre y a Sirius, que estaban un poco amotinados.

Sólo Alice notó la sonrisa en la comisura de los labios de Neville, y se preguntó si el chico se había sentido hundido por el sentimiento del Quidditch.

-No puedo creer que nunca me dijeras que puedes jugar al Quidditch, Lily -dijo James.

-No quiero que haya otra razón por la cual me molestes todo el tiempo -dijo Lily.

-Hemos estado saliendo desde hace casi un año, me lo podrías haber dicho -dio James indignadamente.

-No se me ocurrió -Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que voy a continuar leyendo ahora -dijo Frank, para evitar la pelea.

**Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto. **

-No es muy buena excusa, Harry -bromeó Sirius.

-Dame un respiro, tenía solo nueve años -dijo Harry.

-Yo había perfeccionado mi forma de mentir para entonces -dijo Sirius orgullosamente.

-Claro, Canuto, eres el peor mentiroso que he conocido -dijo Remus con James riéndose en acuerdo.

**Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo. **

**Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos. Aquella mañana le tocó a los motoristas. **

-Parece que realmente les gustas -dijo Frank.

-Sí, a mí también me gustan ellos -respondió Harry.

—**... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba. **

—**Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando. **

-No es un movimiento muy inteligente, Harry, parece que tienes el cerebro de tu padre -dijo Remus.

**Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry: **

—**¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN! **

**Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes. Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente. **

—**Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño. **

**Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas. **

-Ideas peligrosas -se burló Frank -Este hombre es un idiota.

**Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato. **

-A mí siempre me han gustado -dijo Lily.

**Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio. **

-Muy buena, Harry -rió Sirius.

**Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él. Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero. **

**Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar. **

-Pardo, pardo, pardo...

-Sirius.

-Lo siento, Lils.

**Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida. **

**Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel. **

—**Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre. **

**Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió. **

—**Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley. **

**Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando. **

—**Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies. **

**Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa. **

-Creo que eso es mejor que ser una serpiente -dijo Sirius, pero Harry no estaba escuchando. Se preguntaba cómo se iban a tomar que pudiera hablar Pársel -¿Te pasa algo?

-No -dijo Harry; nadie le creyó, pero lo dejaron pasar.

**De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry. **

**Guiñó un ojo. **

-Bueno, eso es raro -dijo James, luego miró a su hijo, quien estaba pálido. La comprensión llegó a él, y no supo cómo sentirse al respecto si era cierto -¡Hablas Pársel!

Harry miró a su padre asustado, pensó que tenía un par de frases que decir antes de que se dieran cuenta.

-Sí -dijo, aunque no era verdad. No había podido hablar más Pársel, no desde la batalla final.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó James, sabía que era una habilidad que se transmitía en la familia, y él nunca había hablado Pársel.

-No puedo decírtelo -dijo Harry, evitando contemplar la mirada confusa y aterrada de su padre.

-Bueno, a mí no me importa, Harry -dijo Lily mirando a su futuro marido -Eso no cambia quién eres.

-No, no lo hace -dijo James. Nunca había oído hablar de descendientes en su familia que hablaran Pársel, pero ahora había uno, era tan simple como eso.

-No sé, hablar con serpientes simplemente me asusta -dijo Sirius, causando que todos rieran y que se aliviara un poco la tensión que se notaba en la habitación.

**Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo. **

**La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente: **

—**Me pasa esto constantemente. **

—**Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto. **

**La serpiente asintió vigorosamente. **

—**A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry **

**La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. **

**Harry miró con curiosidad. **

**«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.» **

—**¿Era bonito aquello? **

**La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico». **

—**Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil? **

-Bueno, en realidad, esta serpiente parece bastante agradable -dijo Sirius.

**Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar. **

—**¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO! **

**Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo. **

—**Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento. **

-Hey, deja a mi hijo tranquilo, bola de grasa -dijo James.

**Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror. **

-Wow, ¿qué hiciste? -dijo Sirius excitado mirando a su ahijado, quién le estaba sonriendo.

**Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido. **

-Estoy impresionado, es de la magia más poderosa que existe -dijo Frank.

**La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas. **

**Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía: **

—**Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo. **

**El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado. **

—**Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio? **

**El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo. Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir: **

—**Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry? **

-No, por qué tuvo que decir eso, ahora Harry estará en problemas -dijo Sirius.

-¿Sabes que estás hablando con el libro otra vez? -dijo Remus perplejamente. Sirius se limitó a sacarle la lengua a su amigo.

**Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar. **

—**Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy. **

**Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer. **

-No deberías hacerlo... -dijo Lily, empezando a darse cuenta de la situación -No importa, necesitas comer, estoy segura.

**Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente. **

Frank estaba leyendo esto rápidamente, ya que nadie quería oír la triste realidad, pero se detuvo en la última línea.

-Merlín, Harry, ¿has sobrevivido a una maldición asesina?

-Bueno, sí -dijo Harry, frotándose la parte trasera de la cabeza, todo el mundo se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta. Nadie nunca había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina antes.

-Eso es asombroso -dijo Sirius golpeando al adolescente nervioso en el hombro.

-Increible -dijo Remus.

-No puedo... -dijo Lily con lágrimas en los ojos -Estuviste tan cerca de la muerte... ¿cómo...?

-Lo encontrarás más adelante -dijo Harry.

**Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. **

-Es por eso que decidí venir aquí -dijo Harry sonriendo a sus padres -Quería tener algunos recuedos de vosotros.

-Oh, Harry -dijo Lily antes de envolverle en un abrazo. Su padre también se levantó de donde estaba, y abrazó a su hijo por primera vez.

**Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa. **

**Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió: los Dursley eran su única familia. Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse. **

**En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley. **

-Eso es muy malo -dijo Sirius.

-Seh, gracias Canuto -dijo Harry sarcásticamente. Su padre le había soltado, y ahora se encontraba sentado al otro lado de su madre.

-Bueno, eso es todo en el capítulo dos -dijo Frank.

-Yo leeré el siguiente -dijo Sirius.

_**Aquí está el siguiente, espero que os guste. **_

_**¿Me dejáis reviews?**_

_**Un besito 3**_


	4. Chapter 4: Letters From No One

_**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y la historia de jlmill9. **_

Capítulo 4

Las cartas de nadie

Sirius tomó el libro antes de que Frank, antes de que a nadie le diera tiempo de protestar.

-**Las cartas de nadie -**leyó -¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-No lo sé, pero acabo de darme cuenta de que Harry tiene casi los once y debería entrar en Howgarts este año, ¿verdad?

-Sip -dijo Harry feliz.

**La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida. Cuando **

**le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de **

**verano y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control **

**remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había **

**atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas. **

**Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe. **

-Eso es simplemente genial -dijo Frank.

-En realidad, pensé que era una idea estúpida -dijo Sirius, ganándose miradas extrañas de todo el mundo.

**Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry **

**Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo. Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona. Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido. **

-A él no le importaba donde fuera, mientras que estuviera alejado de su trasero -dijo Harry -Pensé que tendría la oportunidad de hacer algunos amigos, y sería capaz de no suspender todas mis clases a propósito.

-¿Por qué tenías que suspender todas tus clases a propósito? -preguntó Lily, aunque tenía sus suposiciones.

-Yo no podía hacerlo mejor que Dudley, y él no es un tipo muy inteligente -dijo Lily, confirmando la teoría de Lily.

—**Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día —dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar? **

—**No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse. —Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho. **

-Buena esa, compañero -dijo Sirius y todos rieron -Eso demuestra que tienes la habilidad de tu padre para insultar.

-No lo sé, Canuto -dijo Remus -Lily puede ser muy atrevida cuando quiere.

-Eso es verdad, supongo que tendremos que esperar para verificarlo -admitió Sirius.

**Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg. **

-Así que supongo que no salió bien del todo, ¿verdad, Harry? -bromeó Sirius.

**Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes. Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años. **

**Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano. También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura. **

-¿Cómo demonios ayudaría eso? -dijo Sirius.

-Si vuelves a maldecir, Sirius, te arrepentirás -dijo Lily.

**Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido. Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse. **

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris. **

—**¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo. **

—**Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo. **

**Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente. **

—**Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado. **

-Ella no entiende el sarcasmo -dijo Lily.

—**No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia—. Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás. **

-Sí... claro -dijo Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco lentamente -A veces pienso si a ella realmente le gusta o solo actúa como una idiota a propósito.

**Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo. **

**Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes. **

**Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo. **

—**Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico. **

—**Que vaya Harry **

—**Trae las cartas, Harry. **

—**Que lo haga Dudley. **

—**Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley. **

**Harry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, _y una carta para Harry. _**

-La carta de Howgarts tal vez -dijo Sirius y todo el mundo le puso los ojos en blanco.

**Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes. Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible. **

_**Señor H. Potter **_

_**Alacena Debajo de la Escalera **_

_**Privet Drive, 4 **_

_**Little Whinging **_

_**Surrey **_

Lily apretó los labios cuando se mencionó la alacena, no podía creer que su hijo había tenido que soportar casi diez años viviendo en la oscuridad, en un oscuro lugar como aquel. Tuvo la suerte de poder disimular.

**El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello. **

**Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra _H. _**

-¡Sí, Howgarts! -gritó Sirius.

—**¡Date prisa, chico! —exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? —Se rió de su propio chiste. **

**Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta. Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo. **

**Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal. **

—**Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado. **

—**¡Papá! —dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo! **

-Cállate -sisearon todos.

**Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta,**

-No, Harry, deberías haber abierto el sobre en un sitio más privado -dijo Lily.

-Ahora lo sé -dijo Harry -No creí que se darían cuenta de que yo había recibido una carta.

**que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano. **

—**¡Es mía! —dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla. **

—**¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca. **

—**¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! —bufó. **

**Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido. **

—**¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon! **

-No parecen muy satisfechos con la carta -Frank se rió entre dientes.

-No, y solo me dieron ganas de leerla -dijo Harry.

**Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí. Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting. **

—**Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos. **

-¿Y qué, dime por favor, le da derecho a leer esa carta? -preguntó Sirius.

-Nada, pero el consigue todo lo que quiere, así que, ¿por qué no eso? -dijo Harry amargamente.

—**Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía. **

—**Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre. **

**Harry no se movió. **

—**¡QUIERO MI CARTA! —gritó. **

-Veis, el temperamento de su madre -dijo Neville sonriendo. Harry le sonrió a su amigo, y se sentía orgulloso de que lo compararan con su madre.

Incluso hace un año, Neville no se habría sentido cómodo diciendole eso a Harry, por no hablar de hablar con todas esas otras personas en la habitación.

—**¡Déjame verla! —exigió Dudley **

—**¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura. Ganó Dudley, así que Harry **

-Oh, vamos Harry, puedes ganarle -dijo Sirius.

-Me gustaría ver como lucha con alguien que tenga el doble de su peso -dijo Harry -Tengo suerte de que nunca decidió sentarse en mí, sólo pegarme.

**con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo. **

—**Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad? **

—**Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos —murmuró tío Vernon, agitado. **

-Como nos preocupamos tanto por tí -dijo Sirius.

-No, pero sí por Harry, además de que Dumbledore tendría a alguien con un ojo en él -dijo Frank.

-Supongo -Sirius hizo un mohín.

—**Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos... **

**Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina. **

—**No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada... **

-Eso no va a funcionar -dijo Sirius.

-Podría ser, si no responde... -dijo Lily preocupada.

-No os preocupéis, sabemos que va a llegar a Howgarts -dijo James confidencialmente.

-Además, no había manera de que Harry Potter no fuera a Howgarts -dijo Neville.

-Hey, Nev -dijo de pronto Harry curioso, realmente no sabía lo famoso que era -¿Es realmente tan grande?

-Sí, Harry -dijo Neville riendo -Como Dumbledore dijo antes, todo el mundo ha oído tu historia. Te convertiste en el tipo de persona que los padres querían como modelos a seguir para sus hijos. No puedo recordar la cantidad de veces que mi abuela te nombro cuando me estaba regañando. "Harry Potter nunca haría eso" o "si trabajas duro, podrás ser como Harry Potter". Ahora que te conozco, sé que no es algo a lo que quiera aspirar, eres un loco sangriento.

-Como si tu estuvieras cuerdo -dijo Harry riendo con su amigo -Tu también has hecho algunas cosas bastante locas.

-Sí, como seguirte -rió Neville.

-Será eso -se rió Harry entre dientes.

Los padres de los dos chicos se limitaban a mirarlos sin entender nada, pero al menos sabían que en realidad eran buenos amigos.

—**Pero... **

—**¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería? **

**Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena. **

—**¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió? **

—**Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—. La quemé. **

-¿Por qué, pedazo de basura? -dijo Lily.

—**No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre. **

—**¡SILENCIO! —gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo. Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor. **

—**Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley .**

-¿Qué? -dijo Lily fuera de sí, y se volvió hacia Harry -¿Tenías que dormir en una alacena y ellos... permitían que... el tuviera dos dormitorios?

-Sí -dijo Harry, realmente asustado de su madre por primera vez, podía sentir la energía que emanaba de ella -Tambien había una habitación de invitados -dijo en voz baja.

Se notaba en los ojos de Lily que estaba molesta, así que se levantó y se fue a algún lugar donde no pudieran verla, para que ella no pudiera hacer estragos en la paz.

-¿Por qué le has dicho lo último? -dijo James viendo a su novia con preocupación.

-Pensé que ya que lo iba a saber con el tiempo, tal vez lo quisiera saber ahora -dijo Harry también con preocupación.

—**¿Por qué? —dijo Harry.**

-¿Por qué preguntaste eso? -preguntó James.

-Él iba a hacer algo bueno por mí -dijo Harry -Sentía que algo no iba bien.

-Hmph -dijo James, y el sentía en su pecho que algo pasaba, también.

—**¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo. **

**La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél. En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, y en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito. También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima. El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado. **

**Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre. **

—**No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo... **

-Fue la primera vez que el no consiguió lo que quería -dijo Harry.

**Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella. **

**A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmoción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre, arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero, y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación. Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente. **

**Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley. **

-Relalmente me hubiera gustado que no lo hiciera -dijo Harry tristemente, recordando su encuentro con Hagrid, y pensando en que las cosas tal vez hubieran salido mejor.

**Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó. **

—**¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive, 4... **

**Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiente y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello. Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración. **

—**Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dudley.. Vete... Vete de aquí. **

**Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo? Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan.**

-No me gusta como suena eso -dijo Lily entrando de nuevo en la sala -Suena como algo que tu padre haría.

-Bueno, ¿que se suponía que debía hacer? -preguntó Harry -¿Quedarme sentado y esperar a que me la llevara?

-No, supongo que no quiero que hagas eso -le sonrió.

**El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera **

**sin encender ninguna luz. **

-No es un mal plan -dijo Sirius.

-Me alegro de que tenga el sello merodeador de aprobación -dijo Harry.

-Ningún plan debe llevarse a cabo sin él -dijo Sirius con su voz más seria.

**Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta. **

—**¡AAAUUUGGG! **

**Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo _vivo_! **

-Oh, mierda, el zoquete también ha pensado en ello -dijo Sirius -Menos mal que vas un paso por delante de él.

**Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío. Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té. Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde. **

—**Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos. **

**Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón. **

—**¿Te das cuenta? —aexplicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos—. Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo. **

—**No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon. **

—**Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar. **

-Y eso es algo de lo que estamos orgullosos -dijo Frank.

Sirius puso mala cara un minuto hasta que Remus dijo:

-Por el amor de Merlín, sigue leyendo y deja de poner mala cara... sólo porque Frank dijo lo que quería.

**El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo. **

**Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba De puntillas entre los tulipanes y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido. **

-Sabes, las cosas se ponen divertidas ahora -dijo Harry, riendo de las locas payasadas de su tío.

**El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón. Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora. **

—**¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? —preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro. **

-Un montón de gente ahora -dijo, y se ruborizó.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Alice al notar la incomodidad de su hijo.

-Oh, sólo... Bueno, recuerdo haberle escrito una vez a Harry Potter -dijo Neville en un susurro.

-¿De verdad? -dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Adivino que nunca la recibiste -dijo Neville.

-No, creo que el Ministerio o Dumbledore recogían el correo de los fans -dijo Harry, y sonrió. Había recordado cuando le había preguntado a Ginny si ella le había escrito alguna vez cuando era un niño.

-Me pregunto, ¿qué pasó con ellas? -preguntó Neville.

-Quién sabe -Harry se encogió de hombros.

**La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz. **

—**No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas... **

**Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una. **

-¿Por qué no cogiste una del suelo? -preguntó Frank.

Harry se encogió de hombros; nunca había pensado en eso.

-Frank, se amable -dijo Alice.

-Lo siento.

—**¡Fuera! ¡FUERA! **

**Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor. Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo. **

—**Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir! **

**Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa. **

**Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle adónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario. **

—**Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... —murmuraba cada vez que lo hacía. **

-No lo creo, pero está aún peor mentalmente que antes -dijo Sirius, recibiendo risas de todos.

**No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche Dudley aullaba. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador. **

-Bienvenido a mi vida, Dud -dijo Harry.

**Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber... **

-¿Qué piensas? -le preguntó Lily a su hijo.

-Realmente no estoy seguro, problablemente a lo largo de mi vida me ha estado escribiendo, y viendo la triste vida que llevo -dijo Harry.

**Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de lata. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa. **

—**Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada. **

**Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde: **

_**Señor H. Potter **_

_**Habitación 17 **_

_**Hotel Railview **_

_**Cokeworth **_

**Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano. La mujer los miró asombrada. **

—**Yo las recogeré —dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola. **

—**¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla. **

-Ella debió darse cuenta que era estúpido salir corriendo -dijo Remus.

-Él debería escucharla, por lo menos sabe un poco acerca de nuestro mundo, no importa si trata de olvidarlo -dijo Lily tristemente.

**Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches. **

—**Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde. **

-Wow, está tan perdido que hasta su hijo se da cuenta -dijo Frank.

**Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido. **

**Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba. **

—**Es lunes —dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor. **

**Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry. **

-¡Es verdad, feliz cumpleaños! -dijo Lily mirando a su hijo, que estaba colorado.

-Lily, es su cumpleaños en el libro, no en la vida real -dijo Sirius exasperado -Incluso yo sé eso.

-No, hoy es su cumpleaños, una madre lo sabe -dijo ella, se dio cuenta de que su hijo no había dicho nada, y estaba segura de que tenía razón -Te daré dos Galeones si es así.

-Lily, tu no crees en las apuestas -dijo James -Todas esas veces que rompinos p...

-Eso fue en la escuela James, iba contra las normas -dijo ella. Harry le sonrió, era la madre que él esperaba conocer, una como Mione.

-Oh, vamos Lils -dijo Sirius.

-¿Tienes miedo? -le aguijoneó Lily.

-Bien, tu ganas -dijo Sirius, y ambos se giraron hacia Harry.

-Ella tiene razón -sonrió Harry -Es mi decimoctavo cumpleaños.

-Maldición -Sirius dijo.

-Lo sabía -chilló Lily para después abrazar a su hijo -Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

-Sí, feliz cumpleaños -dijo Sirius, entregándole amargamente a Lily su premio -Sin embargo, podrías haberlo dicho antes de apostar.

-¿Dónde está la diversión en eso? -dijo Harry -Oh, sí, y ayer fue el cumpleaños de Neville.

-Es verdad -dijo Alice, girándose hacia su propio hijo y abrazándolo. Fue la primera vez que ella hizo eso, e hizo que Neville se sintiera más en paz. Todas esas veces visitando a sus padres en el hospital y esto era lo que él realmente quería de ellos.

-Yo digo que nos tomemos un descanso y lo celebremos -dijo Sirius.

-Guay -dijo James y todo el mundo parecía de acuerdo. Después de cinco minutos de felicitaciones y hablar un poco, una tarta apareció en la habitación.

-¿De dónde ha venido esto? -preguntó Remus.

-Esta sala debe ser como la Sala de los Menesteres, Lunático, nos da todo lo que queremos -dijo Sirius.

-No, no puede ser. La Sala de los Menesteres no da comida -dijo Neville, recordando muy claramente el tiempo que estuvo en esa habitación, los primeros días sin poder conseguir comida.

-Eso no importa, está aquí y parece deliciosa -dijo Sirius, con la boca echa agua.

-Creo que este lugar está más allá del tiempo, o algo así. Recuerdo que Mione dijo algo acerca de eso. En resumen, la habitación nos da todo lo que necesitemos hasta que terminemos de hacer lo que hemos venido a hacer aquí -dijo Harry sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Como he dicho, lo que sea, vamos a comer.

Todos les cantaron Cumpleaños Feliz a Harry y Neville y procedieron a comerse la tarta, y toda la comida que empezó a aparecer después. Le tomó al grupo casi una hora restablecerse y seguir leyendo.

**Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon. **

-Eso es horrible, ¿tú nunca has tenido un verdadero regalo antes? -preguntó Lily.

-No aún -dijo Harry, pensando en cuando Harry le había regalado a Hedwig.

**Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días. **

**Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. **

-No será bueno si él está sonriendo -declaró Frank.

**Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado. **

—**¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera! **

**Hacia mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión. **

—**¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote! **

**Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea. **

—**Ya he conseguido algo de comida —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Así que todos a bordo! **

**En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa. **

**El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. Sólo había dos habitaciones. **

**La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno. Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo.**

-Eso no son raciones -resopló Lily.

—**Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente.**

-Oh, sólo espera -murmuró Lily bajo su aliento.

**Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar.**

**En privado, Harry estaba de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba. **

-Eres muy pesimista, Harry -dijo Remus.

-Tu también lo serías, si vivieras mi vida -dijo Harry -No me ha pasado nada realmente bueno, bien, no hasta el momento.

**Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada. **

**La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre. Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas. **

**Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más calor si eso ocurría. Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan llena de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una. **

**Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar? **

**Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo... tres... dos... uno... **

**BUM. **

Sirius gritó con entusiasmo, y Harry se alegró de que no se ofreciera voluntario para el próximo capítulo.

**Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta. **

**Alguien estaba fuera, llamando. **

-Me pregunto quien será -dijo Sirius -Eso es todo el capítulo.

-Yo leeré el siguiente -dijo Alice.

_**Hola, hola^^ Me gusta mucho esta historia, así que estoy traduciendo más. **_

_**Os va gustando? Dejadme vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión, y gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos, sois un amor :3**_

_**Ahora, atención por favor, esto es importante. **_

_**Colgué una nota, pero me la eliminó. En la nota decía lo siguiente:**_

_**Siento no haber publicado en un tiempo, he tenido unos problemas bastante gordos, problemas familiares, y no podía ponerme a escribir. La inspiración no venía a mí, y no tenía tiempo. **_

_**Ahora he empezado el instituto, así que esto irá así. Yo escribiré y traduciré durante la semana, terminó los deberes y estudio rápido, y me da tiempo a escribir y todo, y los fines de semana os publico. A lo mejor un fin de semana publico dos capítulos de una historia, o uno de cada una, no sé, pero os prometo que TODAS las historias serán acabadas. **_

_**AHORA, IMPORTANTE, PARA LOS FANS DE HARRY POTTER:**_

_**He empezado a traducir otra historia, esta está centrada en la tercera generación, pero sobretodo en Teddy y Vic, que en mi opinión, son la pareja más mona del mundo:)**_

_**Tengo uno capítulos traducidos, y cuando tenga unos 10 la empezaré a publicar, para no tardar mucho. Os aviso que son capítulos cortitos, son más como viñetas de su vida:)**_

_**Por cierto, no sé si habrá aquí alguien que lea mi historia Las Niñas Ricas También Lloran, pero quería preguntaros: os ha dejado de gustar la historia? O simplemente ya os habéis cansado de mí? Es que subí hace tiempo un capítulo, y nadie ha comentado, ni nada. Si no os gusta, lo entenderé. **_

_**LAS NOTAS SERÁN BORRADAS DE TODAS LAS HISTORIAS, QUEDARÁN SOLO LOS CAPÍTULOS. **_

_**POR CIERTO, IMPORTANTE TAMBIÉN. **_

_**Voy a subir, en el transcurso de unos fines de semana, 3 capítulos más de cada historia, si después de esos 3 caps nadie comenta ni nada, la historia será borrada de FF. Net, yo la seguiré escribiendo, pero será escrita para mi disfrute, y cuando la termine, quien quiera me lo dice y se la envio, entiendo que haya gente que esté harta de mí, y siento si os he defraudado. **_

_**Un beso muy, muy, muy grande. **_

_**Os quiero3**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Guardian of Keys

_**Hola, hola! Aquí tenéis el capítulo 5, bichitos.**_

_**Bueno, que espero que os guste mucho mucho el cap, ok? Besitos. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: ****Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y la historia NO es mía, es una traducción. La historia es de jlmill9, y TENGO SU PERMISO. **_

Capítulo 5

El guardían de las llaves

**-El guardían de las llaves **-leyó Alice claramente.

-¿Ese no será Hagrid? -preguntó James.

-Yo creo que sí, Cornamenta -dijo Remus.

**BUM. Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente. **

—**¿Dónde está el cañón? —preguntó estúpidamente. **

**Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado. **

-¡Llevaba un rifle! -exclamó Lily.

-No creo que eso funcionara con Harry -dijo James -Su piel es muy dura.

—**¿Quién está ahí? —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado! **

**Hubo una pausa. Luego... **

**¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO! **

**La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo. **

**Un hombre gigantesco **

-No es un gigante, Harry -dijo Sirius.

-No uno completo, al menos -dijo Lily.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Sirius.

-Bueno, sé que él no es un gigante completo, sería el doble de grande, pero estoy segura de que es semi-gigante -dijo Lily en un tono que a Harry realmente le recordó a su mejor amiga; eso hizo que tanto Harry como Neville se echaran a reír (aunque lo hicieron silenciosamente para que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Oh, vamos, ¿realmente crees que él es un semi-gigante? -preguntó Sirius.

-Sí -dijo Lily.

-Me apuesto contigo dos Galeones a que no lo es -dijo Sirius.

-De acuerdo, es tu dinero -dijo ella -Entonces, ¿sabes lo que es? -le preguntó a su hijo.

-Ya os daréis cuenta -fue todo lo que dijo Harry.

**apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera. **

**El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos. **

—**Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil... **

-Típico en Hagrid -dijo Lily sonriendo.

**Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo. **

—**Levántate, bola de grasa —dijo el desconocido. **

**Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon. **

—**¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! —dijo el gigante. **

**Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían. **

-Él es muy amable, no tienes por qué tenerle miedo -dijo Lily.

-Lo sé mamá -dijo Harry -Hagrid es genial.

-Sí -asintió Neville -Aunque asusta la primera vez que lo ves.

—**La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura —dijo el gigante—. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre. **

**Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido. **

-Esa fue la primera vez que escuché eso -dijo Harry.

-¿Lo oyes muy a menudo? -preguntó Lily.

-¿Tú que crees? -dijo Harry.

-Bueno, eso es lo que pensé de tí al principio, así que yo creo que sí -dijo Remus.

—**¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! —dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada! **

—**Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero —dijo el gigante. Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación. **

-Bueno, por lo menos se preocupa -sonrió Lily -No me gustaba que él tuviera un rifle.

**Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón. **

—**De todos modos, Harry —dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley—, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor. **

-Ah, eso fue muy amable -Aunque no te lo quieras comer.

-En realidad no estb tan mal-dijo Harry ante el asombro de todos (excepto Frank y Alice), ya que todos ellos tenían experiencias con Hagrid cocinando -Lo sé, debe de haber sido la primera... y la última vez.

-A lo mejor él no la cocinó -dijo Remus.

-Sí, probablemente lo habría echo un elfo doméstico -dijo Sirius.

**Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde. **

-¿Por qué lo pintó en verde? -preguntó Sirius.

-A lo mejor, para relacionarlo con mis ojos -adivinó Harry.

-Huh, a lo mejor -se encogió de hombros Sirius.

**Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo: **

—**¿Quién es usted? **

-Harry James Potter, usa tus modales -gritó Lily hacia su hijo.

-Mamá...

-¿James? -preguntó James con un tono interrogante.

-Me parece bien -dijo Lily ruborizada -¿No te importa?

-Por supuesto que no, me gusta -sonrió James.

-Bien, porque ese es mi nombre -sonrió Harry.

-¿Dónde aprendiste modales? -dijo Lily recordando de qué estaba hablando antes de que James la interrumpiera.

-Honestamente no lo sé, no creo que los Dursleys me lo enseñaran -dijo Harry esperando que esto funcionara y su madre se olvidara del tema.

-De todas formas, me sorprende que él tenga modales -dijo Remus.

-Supongo -dijo Lily.

**El gigante rió entre dientes. **

—**Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts. **

**Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry **

—**¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? —dijo, frotándose las manos—. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte. **

-No deberías beber delante de mi hijo, Hagrid -dijo Lily.

-Bueno, se toma algún trago de algo, pero no mucho -dijo Harry.

-Hmph -dijo Lily cruzando los brazos.

**Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña. Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente. **

**El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un liquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té. **

-¿Cómo eran de grandes sus bolsillos? -preguntó Frank.

-Lo suficientemente grandes para todo eso y mucho más -sonrió Harry.

**Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y **

**calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse. Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante: **

—**No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley. **

-Como si Hagrid le fuera a dar algo -dijo Sirius.

**El gigante lanzó una risa sombría. **

—**Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe. **

**Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso, pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante. Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo: **

—**Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted. **

-Mira, él tiene más modales -le dijo Alice a Lily.

-Sí -sonrió Lily.

**El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano. **

—**Llámame Hagrid —contesto—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto. **

-No, no lo sabe, porque sus supuestos parientes nunca le dijeron nada -dijo Remus muy alterado.

—**Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry .**

**Hagrid parecía impresionado. **

—**Lo lamento —dijo rápidamente Harry .**

-No te disculpes Harry, no es tu culpa -dijo Sirius, muy alterado también -Hombre, realmente me hubiera gustado criarte.

-Un pensamiento aterrador -dijo Remus.

-Pero no es malo, es la verdad -dijo Frank y todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo con él.

—**¿Lo lamento? —preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras—. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres? **

—**¿El qué? —preguntó Harry.**

-A Hagrid no le va a gustar eso -sonrió James.

—**¿EL QUÉ? —bramó Hagrid—.**

-Oye, ¿por qué no gritas? -le preguntó Sirius a Alice.

-No es mi estilo -dijo Alice.

-Vamos, es divertido -Sirius hizo un mohín.

-No -dijo Alice.

-Entonces podría leer yo -se ofreció Sirius.

-No, tu has tenido tu turno -dijo Alice sonriéndole.

-Hmph -resopló Sirius.

**¡Espera un segundo! **

**Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared. **

—**¿Me van a decir —rugió a los Dursley— que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA? **

-No me gustó mucho eso, me hacía sonar como un idiota -dijo Harry.

-Él sólo hablaba sobre nuestro mundo -dijo Lily amablemente.

-Lo sé, pero no lo dijo, bueno, significa que yo sabía algunas cosas -dijo Harry.

**Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio y sus notas no eran tan malas. **

—**Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso. **

**Pero Hagrid simplemente agito la mano. **

—**Me refiero a nuestro mundo Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres. **

—**¿Qué mundo? **

**Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar. **

—**¡DURSLEY! —bramó. **

**Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como mimblewimble. Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry. **

—**Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre —dijo—. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso. **

-No, él no sabía nada sobre nosotros -dijo James duramente.

-Hey, Cornamenta, compañero, eres famoso -dijo Sirius notando el mal humor de su amigo -¿No es eso en lo que hemos estado trabajando todo este tiempo?

-Sí -dijo James sonriendo.

—**¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio? **

—**No sabías... no sabías... —Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro—. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran? —dijo por último. **

**De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz **

—**¡Deténgase! —ordenó—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho! **

**Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia. **

—**¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años? **

—**¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? —dijo Harry en tono anhelante. **

—**¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! —rugió tío Vernon aterrado. **

-Díselo ya, Hagrid, el suspense me está matando -dijo Sirius impacientemente.

-Sirius, ya sabes lo que va a decir -le sonrió Remus a su amigo.

-Ya, pero quiero ver la reacción de Harry al enterarse -sonrió Sirius.

**Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror. **

—**Voy a romperles la cabeza —dijo Hagrid—. Harry debes saber que eres un mago. **

**Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento. **

—**¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada. **

Todo el mundo rió. -Buena reacción, Harry.

-Gracias, Canuto -dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—**Un mago —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió—. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser? Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta. **

**Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar». **

**Sacó la carta y leyó: **

**_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA _**

_**Director: Albus Dumbledore **_

_**(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, **_

_**Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, **_

_**Jefe Supremo, Confederación **_

_**Internacional de Magos). **_

_**Querido señor Potter: **_

_**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el **_

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros **_

_**necesarios. **_

_**Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del **_

_**31 de julio. **_

_**Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall **_

_**Directora adjunta **_

**Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó: **

—**¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza? **

-¿Esa fue tu primera pregunta? -preguntó Sirius.

-Qué, fue la última cosa que leí -dijo Harry defensivamente.

-Pero había muchas más... cosas interesantes que podrías preguntar -dijo Sirius.

-Deja al pobre chico tranquilo, Sirius -dijo Alice.

—**Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas), **

-Pobre lechuza -dijeron Alice y Lily a la vez.

**una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés. **

_**Querido señor Dumbledore: **_

_**Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas. **_

_**El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien. **_

_**Hagrid **_

**Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono. **

**Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente. **

—**¿Por dónde iba? —dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea. **

—**Él no irá —dijo. **

**Hagrid gruñó. **

—**Me gustaría ver a un gran muggle como usted deteniéndolo a él —dijo. **

—**¿Un qué? —preguntó interesado Harry **

—**Un muggle —respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente «no-mágica» como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes muggles que haya visto. **

—**Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos! **

—**¿Vosotros lo sabíais? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago? **

-Por supuesto que lo sabían -dijo Lily amargamente -¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso, Petunia?

—**¡Saber! —chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana? **

-Lily no está condenada, caballo -dijo James.

**Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas. **

-¿Realmente hacías eso? -dijo Sirius.

-Sí, una vez -dijo Lily.

-Pero, ¿que hay de los menores de edad...? -preguntó Sirius.

-Tenía que enseñarles a mis padres que realmente había aprendido algo -dijo Lily.

-Eso no es justo -Sirius hizo un mohín.

**Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad! **

-Odio cuando ella me dice eso -dijo Lily en un voz baja, ella realmente echaba de menos la hermana que conocía antes de que supiera que era una bruja.

James, quien estaba a punto de gritar en defensa de su novia otra vez, puso su brazo alrededor de ella y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

-Yo lo odio también -dijo Harry mirando hacia abajo. Lily salió del agarre de James y abrazó a su hijo.

**Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia! **

**Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello. **

—**Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal. ¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo! **

-No puedo creer que te dijera algo como eso -dijo Alice.

**Harry se había puesto muy pálido. Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó: **

—**¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche! **

—**¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? —rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón—. ¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Que Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre! **

-Así que Nev, ¿viví sin saber realmente quién era? -le preguntó.

-Creo -dijo Neville -Eres muy misterioso.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Harry.

-Todo el mundo estaba siempre hablando de tí y publicando esos extraños rumores -Neville sonrió.

—**Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry con tono de apremio. **

**La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso. **

—**Nunca habría esperado algo así —dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado—. No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo. **

-Me pregunto que hubiera pasado si hubiera ido sin saberlo -musitó Harry.

-Habrías estado aterrorizado por toda la gente que se te habría quedado mirando -dijo Neville.

-Estaría aterrorizado todavía -Harry se rió entre dientes.

-Bueno, entonces parecerías un idiota, sin saber siquiera su propio pasado -dijo Sirius.

**Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley. **

—**Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte... **

**Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó. **

—**Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben... **

—**¿Quién? **

—**Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice. **

—**¿Por qué no? **

-Que inocente -Sirius arrulló a Harry.

-Hey -Harry hizo un mohín.

-Y parece que sigue igual -dijo James, bromeando con su hijo.

-Hey -repitió Harry.

—**Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya, esto es difícil. Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era... **

**Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz. **

—**¿Quiere escribirlo? —sugirió Harry. **

—**No... no sé cómo se escribe. Está bien... Voldemort. **

-Wow, realmente conseguiste que lo dijera -dijo James sorprendido.

—**Hagrid se estremeció—. No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quien- tú-sabes temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos. **

**»Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca. ¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! Supongo que el misterio es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte... Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro. **

-Como si nos fuéramos a unir a él -dijo James.

-Jamás -añadió Lily acaloradamente.

**»Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de **

**en medio. Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el **

**día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y... y... **

Todo el mundo palideció de repente, James tomó de la mano a su novia, Sirius los miró a ambos con una expresión de pura pena en la cara; él no podía perder a su hermano. Remus los miraba también sintiendo su propio dolor; dos de sus amigos, gente a la que quería iba a morir en menos de cuatro años.

**De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido como el de una corneta. **

—**Lo siento —dijo—. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar... **

**»Quien-tú-sabes los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a ti. Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando. Pero no pudo hacerlo. **

-¿En serio? -preguntó Lily -¿Cóm pudiste sobrevivir? -Harry se limitó a sonreírle.

-Ves, es realmente molesto, ¿no, Lils? -dijo Sirius.

-Sí -resopló Lily.

**¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts...) **

-Oh, santo Merlín, espero que eso no signifique que los mató a todos -preguntó Alice.

-No, hay una Bones en nuestro curso -dijo Neville -Pero sí, si se refiere a Marlene, la abuela dice que érais amigas.

-No -dijo Alice rompiendo a llorar.

-Está bien, amor -dijo Frank, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella.

-¿Se refiere también a Fabian o Gideon? -preguntó Sirius, los chicos mayores eran bromistas como ellos solos y les habían enseñado algunas cosas en el pasado a los merodeadores.

-Ambos -dijo Harry tristemente, acababa de enterarse que eran los hermanos de Molly (ella le había pedido recientemente que la llamara así en lugar de señora Weasley**).**

-Eso apesta, ellos eran geniales. Al menos su hermana mayor está bien, ¿no? -dijo Remus -Se casó con Arthur Weasley si no me equivoco y tuvieron un par de niños. Ella está bien, ¿no?

-Sí, creo que sí -dijo Harry, tratando de no sonreír (no es que fuera muy duro, con esa atmósfera deprimente)-

-Bien -dijo Sirius -Es la mejor cocinera que conozco, habría sido una vergüenza si le hubiera pasado algo.

-Sirius -dijo Lily, golpeándolo en el brazo.

-¡Qué! Oh, si, tu también eres una buena cocinera -dijo Sirius frotándose el brazo.

Era realmente bueno tener un payaso a veces, musitó Harry, seguru para aligerar el ambiente. Entonces recordó a Fred, era algo que él hubiera hecho, tratar de distraer a la gente de su dolor, y eso lo entristeció.

-Creo que debería continuar ahora -dijo Alice con voz pastosa.

**y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobreviviste. **

**Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría. **

-Emf -dijo Sirius y todo el mundo se estremeció.

**Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza. **

—**Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé con esta gente... **

—**Tonterías —dijo tío Vernon. **

**Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí. Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados. **

—**Ahora escucha esto, chico —gruñó—: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen. **

-Él no te tocó, ¿verdad? -dijo Lily amenazadoramente; si su hijo había sido maltratado físicamente aparte de todo el abuso mental al que había sido sometido, no sabía lo que sería capaz de hacer, pero no sería nada bonito.

-No -dijo Harry.

-Bien, eso es bueno al menos -dijo James, aunque no había felicidad en su voz.

**Y todo eso sobre tus padres... Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos... **

-¡No, eso no! -gritaron Remus y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

.Gracias chicos, es genial saber que os preocupa -dijo James sonriendo tristemente a sus amigos.

**Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a terminar mal... **

**Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas rosado.**

-Puede que sea su varita rota -dijo James -¿Has averiguado por qué fue expulsado?

-Puede ser -dijo Harry perplejo.

**Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo: **

—**Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y... **

**Ante el peligro de ser alanceado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. Se aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio. **

—**Así está mejor —dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo. **

**Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas. **

—**Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... perdón, quiero decir con Quién-usted-sabe? **

-Harry, debes decir su nombre -dijo Lily -No hay nada bueno en tener miedo a un nombre.

-No te preocupes mamá. No tengo problema en decir Voldemort -dijo Harry.

-Bien -Lily sonrió.

—**Buena pregunta, Harry Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue? **

**»Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para morir.**

-No está muerto -dijo Alice palideciendo -Pero pensé...

-Lo verás -dijo Harry haciendo una mueca.

**Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara. **

**»La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante. Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió. **

-Así que eres famoso por derrotar a Voldemort, pero él no se ha ido realmente -murmuró Remus.

**Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación. ¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena? Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota? **

-Eso podría ser divertido, pero desafortunadamente, no es como funciona -rió Sirius.

-Que mal -dijo Harry.

—**Hagrid —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago. **

**Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes. **

—**No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o enfadado? **

**Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enfadado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la boa constrictor? **

-Realmente no le soltaste la boa constrictor encima -dijo James -Tú solo la soltaste.

-Lo sé -dijo Harry -Supongo que podría haberlo pensado.

-Eso no suena como algo que tú harías -dijo James.

-No, pero creo que hubiera sido divertido ver como se asustaba Dudley -Harry rió.

**Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante. **

—**¿Te das cuenta? —dijo Hagrid—. Conque Harry Potter no es un mago... Ya verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts. **

-No estaba mintiendo -resopló Harry -Ojalá no hubiera sido así.

-¿Por qué? -dijeron James y Sirius, a ellos siempre les había gustado su fama.

-No quiero ser famoso por algo que no recuerdo -dijo Harry exasperado.

-Supongo -dijo Sirius, pero todavía parecía que a él le gustaba la fama.

**Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar. **

—**¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? —dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela secundaria Stonewall y nos dará las gracias por ello. Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y... **

—**Si él quiere ir, un gran muggle como usted no lo detendrá —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco. Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido: Albus Dumbled... **

—**¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA! —gritó tío Vernon. **

-No debería haber dicho eso -dijo Sirius divertido.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Frank, él no había pasado mucho tiempo con Hagrid.

-Hagrid ama a Dumbledore -sonrió James -Esto debe ser bueno.

**Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó sobre su cabeza. **

—**¡NUNCA... —bramó— INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MI- PRESENCIA! **

**Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras gemía de dolor. Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones. **

-Es genial -dijo Sirius y todo el mundo rió.

**Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos. **

**Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba. **

—**No debería enfadarme —dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no había mucho por hacer. **

-Buena esa, Hagrid -rió James.

**Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas. **

—**Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts —dijo—. Yo... bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. Conseguí permiso para hacer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo... **

-Gracias, eso me hace sentir especial -dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

-Vamos Harry, Hagrid te ama -dijo Neville.

—**¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia? —preguntó Harry. **

—**Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron. En el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre. **

—**¿Por qué lo expulsaron? **

-Eso es personal, Harry -dijo Lily.

-Tenía curiosidad -dijo Harry -Además, ¿no quieres saberlo?

-Ese no es el punto -dijo Lily.

-Está bien, entonces no te diré el por qué -sonrió Harry. Lily lo miró, pero él no se movió.

-Puede resistir la mirada de Lily -le dijo Sirius a James -Tu hijo tiene agallas.

-No, sólo uso la misma mirada -dijo Harry.

-Estoy seguro de que tienes agallas también, Harry -dijo Neville.

Harry sólo se encogió de hombros.

—**Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana —dijo Hagrid en voz alta—. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás. **

**Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry **

—**Puedes taparte con esto —dijo—. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo. **

-Ya está -dijo Alice.

-Yo soy la siguiente -dijo Lily tendiéndole la mano para que le diera el libro.

_**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 5, espero que os vaya gustando la historia^^**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Un besito bichitos^^**_


	6. Chapter 6: Diagon Alley

_**Disclaimer: Naaaada de esto es mío, la historia es de jimill9, y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, yo sólo traduzco. **_

Capítulo 6: El callejón Diagon

**''El callejón Diagon,''** leyo Lily, y entonces sonrió.

''Recuerdo mi primera visita al callejón Diagon.''

''Es un gran lugar,'' dijo James.

''Lo es, pero fue diferente para mí de lo que lo fue para tí,'' dijo Lily.

''¿Por qué?'' preguntó James confuso.

''Porque yo nunca había visto magia así antes,'' sonrió Lily. ''Fue alucinante.''

''Sí, lo fue,'' sonrió Harry. El era el único otro que había crecido como un Muggle.

**Harry se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Aunque sabía que ya era de día, mantenía los ojos muy cerrados. **

**«Ha sido un sueño —se dijo con firmeza—. Soñé que un gigante llamado Hagrid vino a decirme que voy a ir a un colegio de magos. Cuando abra los ojos estaré en casa, en mi alacena.» **

**Se produjo un súbito golpeteo. **

**«Y ésa es tía Petunia llamando a la puerta», pensó Harry con el corazón abrumado .**

''Merlín, eso es triste,'' dijo Sirius.

''Es un poco difícil de creer al principio,'' defendió Lily a su hijo.

''Pero pensar que es un sueño...'' dijo Sirius.

''Bueno, era algo sobre lo que había soñado antes,'' dijo Harry defendiéndose a sí mismo. ''No la parte mágica, pero sí la parte en la que me iba, soñaba eso todo el tiempo.''

''Pero...'' dijo Sirius.

''Solo, cállate, Sirius,'' dijo Lily, antes de continuar leyendo.

**Pero todavía no abrió los ojos. Había sido un sueño tan bonito... **

**Toc. Toc. Toc. **

—**Está bien —rezongó Harry—. Ya me levanto. **

**Se incorporó y se le cayó el pesado abrigo negro de Hagrid. La cabaña estaba iluminada por el sol, la tormenta había pasado, Hagrid estaba dormido en el sofá y había una lechuza golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un periódico en el pico. **

**Harry se puso de pie, tan feliz como si un gran globo se expandiera en su interior. Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. **

''Eres muy feliz, Harry,'' dijo Sirius, y Harry le fulminó con la mirada. Por primera vez Sirius notó lo mucho que se parecían los ojos de Harry a los de su madre, y lo hizo estremecerse.

**La lechuza bajó en picado y dejó el periódico sobre Hagrid, que no se despertó. Entonces la lechuza se posó en el suelo y comenzó a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid. **

—**No hagas eso. **

**Harry trató de apartar a la lechuza, pero ésta cerró el pico amenazadoramente y continuó atacando el abrigo. **

—**¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry en voz alta—. Aquí hay una lechuza... **

—**Págala —gruñó Hagrid desde el sofá. **

—**¿Qué? **

—**Quiere que le pagues por traer el periódico. Busca en los bolsillos. **

**El abrigo de Hagrid parecía hecho de bolsillos, con contenidos de todo tipo: manojos de llaves, proyectiles de metal, bombones de menta, saquitos de té... **

**Finalmente Harry sacó un puñado de monedas de aspecto extraño. **

—**Dale cinco knuts —dijo soñoliento Hagrid. **

—**¿Knuts? **

—**Esas pequeñas de bronce. **

**Harry contó las cinco monedas y la lechuza extendió la pata, para que Harry pudiera meter las monedas en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba atada. Y salió volando por la ventana abierta. **

**Hagrid bostezó con fuerza, se sentó y se desperezó. **

—**Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Harry. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio. **

''Si se iba a despertar de todas formas, ¿por qué no le pagó él a la maldita lechuza?''dijo Sirius.

''Esto es,'' dijo Lily y silenció a Sirius antes de que él supiera que pasaba. ''Volverás a tener voz en veinte minutos y espero que esto te enseñe a no maldecir.''

Sirius le dio su mejor mirada de cachorrito, pero no tuvo efecto en ella. Él cruzó los brazos; sabía que Lily decía la verdad.

**Harry estaba dando la vuelta a las monedas mágicas y observándolas. Acababa de pensar en algo que le hizo sentir que el globo de felicidad en su interior acababa de pincharse. **

''¿Qué fue eso?'' preguntó James.

Remus rodó los ojos y pegó a James en la parte trasera de la cabeza. ''Sólo porque Canuto no pueda hablar no significa que tengas que preguntar sus estúpidas preguntas, Cornamenta.''

''Pero si no lo hago, nadie lo hará, y tienen que ser preguntadas,'' sonrió James.

''No, no tienen que serlo,'' Remus sólo le sacudió la cabeza a su amigo.

—**Mm... ¿Hagrid? **

—**¿Sí? —dijo Hagrid, que se estaba calzando sus colosales botas. **

—**Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste a tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a aprender magia. **

''Seguro que sí,'' dijo James. ''No quiero alardear, pero lo hago bien y estoy seguro de que te lo dejé todo a ti.''

''Sí, lo hiciste,'' dijo Harry.

—**No te preocupes por eso —dijo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie y golpeándose la cabeza—. ¿No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada? **

—**Pero si su casa fue destruida... **

''¿Por qué lo guardaríamos en la casa?'' preguntó James. ''¿Es lo que hacen los Muggles?''

''No, ellos también tienen bancos,'' dijo Lily.

—**¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa, muchacho! No, la primera parada para nosotros es Gringotts. El banco de los magos. Come una salchicha, frías no están mal, y no me negaré a un pedacito de tu pastel de cumpleaños. **

—**¿Los magos tienen bancos? **

—**Sólo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los gnomos. **

**Harry dejó caer el pedazo de salchicha que le quedaba. **

—**¿Gnomos? **

—**Ajá... Así uno tendría que estar loco para intentar robarlos, puedo decírtelo. Nunca te metas con los gnomos, Harry. **

''Sí Harry, nunca te metas con los gnomos,'' murmuró Neville de forma que sólo su amigo pudo escuchar.

''Cállate,'' djio Harry ruborizándose un poco, lo que hizo que Neville riera silenciosamente.

**Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar, excepto tal vez Hogwarts. Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dumbledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts. —Hagrid se irguió con orgullo—. En general, me utiliza para asuntos importantes. Buscarte a ti... sacar cosas de Gringotts... él sabe que puede confiar en mí. **

''Realmente él no debería haber dicho eso con Harry allí,'' reflexionó Neville.

''No, no debería,'' rió Harry. ''Pero Hagrid no me conocía entonces.''

**¿Lo tienes todo? Pues vamos. **

**Harry siguió a Hagrid fuera de la cabaña. El cielo estaba ya claro y el mar brillaba a la luz del sol. El bote que tío Vernon había alquilado todavía estaba allí, con el fondo lleno de agua después de la tormenta. **

—**¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Harry; mirando alrededor, buscando otro bote. **

—**Volando —dijo Hagrid. **

—**¿Volando? **

—**Sí... pero vamos a regresar en esto. No debo utilizar la magia, ahora que ya te encontré. **

**Subieron al bote. Harry todavía miraba a Hagrid, tratando de imaginárselo volando. **

''Eso parece un poco extraño, ¿no?'' dijo James. ''No puedo imaginárlo en una escoba.''

''Podría romperse antes de que él dejara el suelo,'' dijo Frank.

Sirius pensó que tal vez Hagrid había cogido su motocicleta, pero como no podía hablar no lo comentó.

—**Sin embargo, me parece una lástima tener que remar —dijo Hagrid, dirigiendo a Harry una mirada de soslayo—. Si yo... apresuro las cosas un poquito, ¿te importaría no mencionarlo en Hogwarts? **

—**Por supuesto que no —respondió Harry, deseoso de ver más magia. Hagrid sacó otra vez el paraguas rosado, dio dos golpes en el borde del bote y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la orilla. **

—**¿Por qué tendría que estar uno loco para intentar robar en Gringotts? —preguntó Harry. **

—**Hechizos... encantamientos —dijo Hagrid, desdoblando su periódico mientras hablaba—... Dicen que hay dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad. **

''Guay,'' dijo James y Sirius movió la boca. ''Los dragones son impresionantes.''

''Supongo,'' dijo Harry no seguro de como sentirse respecto a los dragones después de sus múltiples encuentros con ellos.

James le mandó a su hijo una mirada preguntándole, pero no dijo nada; él sabía que no conseguiría una respuesta, así que por qué molestar preguntando.

**Y además, hay que saber encontrar el camino. Gringotts está a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de Londres, ¿sabes? Muy por debajo del metro. Te morirías de hambre tratando de salir, aunque hubieras podido robar algo. **

''Eso suena difícil,'' dijo Neville, tratando de no mirar a Harry, en caso de que alguien lo notara. Sólo para enfatizar otra de las muchas cosas imposibles que Harry era capaz de hacer, pensó Neville para sí mismo.

''Yo no lo intentaría si fuera tú,'' dijo James divertido.

''No te preocupes, nunca lo haré,'' dijo Neville, manteniendo la sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

''Para,'' siseó Harry en el oído de Neville. ''Estoy apunto de perderlo todo aquí.''

**Harry permaneció sentado pensando en aquello, mientras Hagrid leía su periódico, El Profeta. Harry había aprendido de su tío Vernon que a las personas les gustaba que las dejaran tranquilas cuando hacían eso, pero era muy difícil, porque nunca había tenido tantas preguntas que hacer en su vida. **

—**El Ministerio de Magia está confundiendo las cosas, como de costumbre —murmuró Hagrid, dando la vuelta a la hoja. **

—**¿Hay un Ministerio de Magia? —preguntó Harry, sin poder contenerse. **

—**Por supuesto —respondió Hagrid—. Querían que Dumbledore fuera el ministro, claro, pero él nunca dejará Hogwarts, así que el viejo Cornelius Fudge consiguió el trabajo. Nunca ha existido nadie tan chapucero. Así que envía lechuzas a Dumbledore cada mañana, pidiendo consejos. **

—**Pero ¿qué hace un Ministerio de Magia? **

—**Bueno, su trabajo principal es impedir que los muggles sepan que todavía hay brujas y magos por todo el país. **

''Hace mucho más que eso,'' djio Alice.

—**¿Por qué? **

—**¿Por qué? Vaya, Harry, todos querrían soluciones mágicas para sus problemas. No, mejor que nos dejen tranquilos. **

**En aquel momento, el bote dio un leve golpe contra la pared del muelle. Hagrid dobló su periódico y subieron los escalones de piedra hacia la calle. **

**Los transeúntes miraban mucho a Hagrid, mientras recorrían el pueblecito camino de la estación, y Harry no se lo podía reprochar: Hagrid no sólo era el doble de alto que cualquiera, sino que señalaba cosas totalmente corrientes, como los parquímetros, diciendo en voz alta: **

—**¿Ves eso, Harry? Las cosas que esos muggles inventan, ¿verdad? **

''Tienes que querer a Hagrid,'' dijo Lily cariñosamente. ''No tiene ni un gramo de sentido común, pero es la persona más amable que puedas conocer.''

—**Hagrid —dijo Harry, jadeando un poco mientras correteaba para seguirlo—, ¿no dijiste que había dragones en Gringotts? **

—**Bueno, eso dicen —respondió Hagrid—. Me gustaría tener un dragón. **

—**¿Te gustaría tener uno? **

—**Quiero uno desde que era niño... Ya estamos. **

**Habían llegado a la estación. Salía un tren para Londres cinco minutos más tarde. Hagrid, que no entendía «el dinero muggle», como lo llamaba, dio las monedas a Harry para que comprara los billetes. **

''Realmente, no es tan difícil de entender,'' dijo Lily.

**La gente los miraba más que nunca en el tren. Hagrid ocupó dos asientos y comenzó a tejer lo que parecía una carpa de circo color amarillo canario. **

—**¿Todavía tienes la carta, Harry? —preguntó, mientras contaba los puntos. **

**Harry sacó del bolsillo el sobre de pergamino. **

—**Bien —dijo Hagrid—. Hay una lista con todo lo que necesitas. **

**Harry desdobló otra hoja, que no había visto la noche anterior, y leyó: **

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA **

**UNIFORME **

**Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán: **

— **Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras). **

— **Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario. **

— **Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante). **

— **Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados). **

**(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.) **

**LIBROS **

**Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros: **

— **El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk. **

— **Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot. **

— **Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling. **

— **Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch. **

— **Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore. **

— **Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger. **

— **Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander. **

— **Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble. **

**RESTO DEL EQUIPO **

**1 varita. **

**1 caldero (peltre, medida 2). **

**1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal. **

**1 telescopio. **

**1 balanza de latón. **

**Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo. **

**SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS. **

''No ha cambiado mucho,'' dijo Alice.

''No lo sé, el libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es diferente,'' djio Lily.

''Tiene sentido, ya que no hemos tenido el mismo profesor dos años seguidos.''

''Supongo,'' admitió Lily.

''¿Está el trabajo aún maldito?'' preguntó Remus. ''Has dicho que sólo fui vuestro profesor un año, así que...''

''Sí, sigue maldito,'' dijo Neville. ''Nunca hemos tenido el mismo profesor de Defensa dos veces.''

—**¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres? —se preguntó Harry en voz alta. **

—**Sí, si sabes dónde ir —respondió Hagrid. **

**Harry no había estado antes en Londres. Aunque Hagrid parecía saber adónde iban, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de la forma ordinaria. Se quedó atascado en el torniquete de entrada al metro y se quejó en voz alta porque los asientos eran muy pequeños y los trenes muy lentos. **

—**No sé cómo los muggles se las arreglan sin magia —comentó, mientras subían por una escalera mecánica estropeada que los condujo a una calle llena de tiendas. **

**Hagrid era tan corpulento que separaba fácilmente a la muchedumbre. Lo único que Harry tenía que hacer era mantenerse detrás de él. Pasaron ante librerías y tiendas de música, ante hamburgueserías y cines, pero en ningún lado parecía que vendieran varitas mágicas. Era una calle normal, llena de gente normal. ¿De verdad habría cantidades de oro de magos enterradas debajo de ellos? ¿Había allí realmente tiendas que vendían libros de hechizos y escobas? ¿No sería una broma pesada preparada por los Dursley? **

''Bueno, Harry, los Dursley no tienen la imaginación de pensar en algo así,'' dijo James.

**Si Harry no hubiera sabido que los Dursley carecían de sentido del humor, podría haberlo pensado. Sin embargo, aunque todo lo que le había dicho Hagrid era increíble, Harry no podía dejar de confiar en él. **

—**Es aquí —dijo Hagrid deteniéndose—. El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar famoso. **

**Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento. Si Hagrid no lo hubiera señalado, Harry no lo habría visto. La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante. En realidad, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo él y Hagrid lo veían. Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Hagrid lo hizo entrar. **

**Para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado. Unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa. Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda. El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ellos entraron. Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid. Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo: **

—**¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid? **

''Apuesto a que todos guardaron silencio cuando se dieron cuenta de que Harry estaba allí,'' dijo Neville.

''¿Tan famoso es?'' preguntó Remus.

''Sí,'' dijo Neville. ''Por no hablar de que no hemos escuchado una palabra sobre él desde que derrotó a Voldemort, digamos que no hay una persona en el mundo de los magos que no quiera conocer a Harry Potter.'' Harry sonrió orgulloso al escuchar a su amigo pronunciar el nombre del malvado mago.

''¿Por qué dices siempre Harry Potter?'' preguntó Lily, notando que el chico siempre llamaba a su hijo así, y no estando muy segura de si le gustaba.

''Bueno,'' dijo Neville, volviéndose rojo antel a mirada de Lily (aunque no era tan mala). ''No estoy hablando realmente de Harry como lo conozco, estoy hablando sobre lo que todo el mundo piensa que es Harry Potter.''

''Oh,'' dijo Lily ruborízándose. ''Tiene sentido, lo siento.''

''No, está bien,'' dijo Neville. ''Toma un poco ver que Harry es igual que el resto de nosotros, y que hay que tratarlo como a todo el mundo.''

''Creía que siempre me habías tratado normalmente,'' dijo Harry.

''Lo intenté,'' dijo Neville encogiéndose de hombros. ''Yo tampoco quería toda la atención así que imaginé que era mejor dejarte solo.''

''Gracias,'' sonrió Harry.

—**No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts —respondió Hagrid, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harry y obligándole a doblar las rodillas. **

—**Buen Dios —dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry—. ¿Es éste... puede ser...? **

**El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio. **

—**Válgame Dios —susurró el cantinero—. Harry Potter... todo un honor. **

**Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. **

—**Bienvenido, Harry, bienvenido. **

**Harry no sabía qué decir. Todos lo miraban. La anciana de la pipa seguía chupando, sin darse cuenta de que se le había apagado. Hagrid estaba radiante. **

**Entonces se produjo un gran movimiento de sillas y, al minuto siguiente, Harry se encontró estrechando la mano de todos los del Caldero Chorreante. **

''Te lo dije,'' dijo Neville.

''Supongo que puedo ver dónde se vuelve todo molesto,'' dijo James.

—**Doris Crockford, Harry. No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido. **

—**Estoy orgullosa, Harry, muy orgullosa. **

—**Siempre quise estrechar tu mano... estoy muy complacido. **

—**Encantado, Harry, no puedo decirte cuánto. Mi nombre es Diggle, Dedalus Diggle. **

—**¡Yo lo he visto antes! —dijo Harry, mientras Dedalus Diggle dejaba caer su sombrero a causa de la emoción—. Usted me saludó una vez en una tienda. **

—**¡Me recuerda! —gritó Dedalus Diggle, mirando a todos—. ¿Habéis oído eso? ¡Se acuerda de mí! **

**Harry estrechó manos una y otra vez. Doris Crockford volvió a repetir el saludo. **

**Un joven pálido se adelantó, muy nervioso. Tenía un tic en el ojo. **

—**¡Profesor Quirrell! —dijo Hagrid—. Harry, el profesor Quirrell te dará clases en Hogwarts. **

Nadie salvo Neville notó cómo Harry se tensaba a la mención del primer profesor de Defensa, y el primer Mortífago, o el primer seguidor de Voldemort, que él se había cruzado.

—**P-P-Potter —tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando la mano de Harry—. N- no pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte. **

Harry seguía sin poder averiguar por qué Quirrel institía en tartamudear todo el tiempo, era realmente molesto cuando trataba de enseñar.

—**¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell? **

—**D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras —murmuró el profesor Quirrell, como si no quisiera pensar en ello—. **

''Así que él no estará mucho tiempo alrededor. Bien, este tartamudeo es molesto,'' dijo Frank.

''Sí, lo era,'' agregó Neville.

**N-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites, ¿verdad, P-Potter? —Soltó una risa nerviosa—. Estás reuniendo el e-equipo, s-supongo. Yo tengo que b- buscar otro l-libro de va-vampiros. —Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención. **

**Pero los demás, no permitieron que el profesor Quirrell acaparara a Harry. Éste tardó más de diez minutos en despedirse de ellos. Al fin, Hagrid se hizo oír. **

—**Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Harry. **

**Doris Crockford estrechó la mano de Harry una última vez y Hagrid se lo llevó a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos. **

**Hagrid miró sonriente a Harry **

—**Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Te dije que eras famoso. Hasta el profesor Quirrell temblaba al conocerte, aunque te diré que habitualmente tiembla. **

—**¿Está siempre tan nervioso? **

—**Oh, sí. Pobre hombre. Una mente brillante. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de vampiros, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas... Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera... Y desde entonces no es el mismo. Se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura... Ahora ¿adónde vamos, paraguas? **

''Entonces, ¿por qué enseña?'' preguntó Remus. ''¿Era bueno enseñando?''

''Lunático, hemos dicho que no resolveremos ninguna pregunta,'' dijo Harry con falsa molestia.

''No tan bueno como tu, profesor Lupin,'' dijo Neville, causando que Remus se ruborizara.

''Oh, ya veo, sólo quieres un cumplido,'' sonrió Harry.

''Oh, cállate,'' dijo Remus todavía rojo.

**¿Vampiros? ¿Hechiceras? La cabeza de Harry era un torbellino. Hagrid, mientras tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura. **

—**Tres arriba... dos horizontales... —murmuraba—. Correcto. Un paso atrás, Harry **

**Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su paraguas. **

''Él casi está allí,'' dijo Lily incapaz de parase. Harry sonrió a la exitación de su madre.

''Lily...'' empezó James confuso.

Lily se sonrojó y dijo en una suave voz. ''Es algo de lo que me quedé con las ganas; enseñarle a mi hijo el mundo mágico...''

Harry se mantuvo sonriendo a su madre; esta era la otra razón por la cuál él sabía que había hecho bien al venir aquí. Si ellos no pudieron vivir durante su vida con él, entonces al menos merecían la oportunidad de leer sobre eso, de saber algunas cosas.

**El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista. **

—**Bienvenido —dijo Hagrid— al callejón Diagon. **

**Sonrió ante el asombro de Harry Entraron en el pasaje. Harry miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse. **

**El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos. **

—**Sí, vas a necesitar uno —dijo Hagrid— pero mejor que vayamos primero a conseguir el dinero. **

**Harry deseó tener ocho ojos más. Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras. Una mujer regordeta negaba con la cabeza en la puerta de una droguería cuando ellos pasaron, diciendo: «Hígado de dragón a diecisiete sickles la onza, están locos...». **

''Sabes, creo que esa era la señora Weas...Molly,'' le susurró Harry a Neville (todavía tenía problemas para decir Molly), mientras recordaba ese día..

**Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco». Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas. «Mirad —oyó Harry que decía uno—, la nueva Nimbus 2.000, la más veloz.» **

''Quiero una,'' dijeron James y Sirius.

''Suena como que tu tiempo ha terminado compañero,'' dijo James mirando a su amigo.

''Terminó hace diez minutos,'' dijo Lily. ''Él sólo no se ha dado cuenta hasta ahora.''

''Eso no está bien, Lily, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?'' Sirius hizo un mohín.

''Me gusta el silencio,'' dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros, causando que todos rieran.

**Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca había visto. Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la luna... **

—**Gringotts —dijo Hagrid. **

**Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había... **

''Es una hermosa vista, ¿verdad?'' le dijo Lily a Harry, quién sólo asintió, tratando de no pensar en la última vez que vio el banco mágico.

—**Sí, eso es un gnomo —dijo Hagrid en voz baja, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca. El gnomo era una cabeza más bajo que Harry. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos. Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas. **

_**Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado **_

_**Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia, **_

_**Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado, **_

_**Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más, **_

_**Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo **_

_**Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo, **_

_**Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado **_

_**De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro. **_

''Siempre me ha gustado ese poema,'' dijo Lily.

—**Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí —dijo Hagrid.**

_Neville tuvo que girar la cabeza para no reirse, y Harry estaba haciendo el mismo esfuerzo. Nunca imaginó ni en un millón de años que iba a robar una bóveda de Gringotts. _

**Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Hagrid y Harry se acercaron al mostrador. **

—**Buenos días —dijo Hagrid a un gnomo desocupado—. Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter. **

—**¿Tiene su llave, señor? **

—**La tengo por aquí —dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador, desparramando un puñado de galletas de perro sobre el libro de cuentas del gnomo. Éste frunció la nariz. Harry observó al gnomo que tenía a la derecha, que pesaba unos rubíes tan grandes como carbones brillantes. **

—**Aquí está —dijo finalmente Hagrid, enseñando una pequeña llave dorada. **

**El gnomo la examinó de cerca. **

—**Parece estar todo en orden. **

—**Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hagrid, dándose importancia—. Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece. **

''Oh Hagrid, si él es como yo, no deberías haber dicho eso en su presencia'' dijo Lily. ''Me pregunto qué es lo-que-usted-sabe.''

''Supongo que eres como ella entonces, Harry,'' dijo Neville.

''Hay peor gente a la que parecerse,'' Harry se encogió de hombros mientras Lily sonreía.

**El gnomo leyó la carta cuidadosamente. **

—**Muy bien —dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid—. Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook! **

Harry no estaba seguro de como sentirse sobre Griphook ahora que todo había acabado. Él los había ayudado; sin el conocimiento del duende sobre el banco no habría habido manera de que Harry consiguiera la copa, pero él también los traicionó al final. Todavía seguía sin saber que debía hacer con la espada; una parte de él sentía que el duende había tomado la espada y luego la había perdido por sus propios medios, así que no tenía nada que ver con Harry (sobretodo porque realmente necesitaba la espada en ese tiempo). Pero otra parte de él pensó que tenía que cumplir su palabra con el duende, dándole la espada y por eso se sentía mal.

**Griphook era otro gnomo. Cuando Hagrid guardó todas las galletas de perro en sus bolsillos, él y Harry siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo. **

—**¿Qué es lo-que-usted-sabe en la cámara setecientos trece? —preguntó Harry. **

—**No te lo puedo decir —dijo misteriosamente Hagrid—. Es algo muy secreto. Un asunto de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me lo confió. **

**Griphook les abrió la puerta. Harry, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas. Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron (Hagrid con cierta dificultad) y se pusieron en marcha. **

**Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible. El veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía. **

**A Harry le escocían los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo muy abiertos. En una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón, pero era demasiado tarde. **

''¿Crees que realmente era un dragón?'' dijo Sirius entusiasmado.

''Tal vez,'' dijo Harry, tratando de no lucir que realmente sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

**Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo. **

—**Nunca lo he sabido —gritó Harry a Hagrid, para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo del carro—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una estalactita y una estalagmita? **

''Las estalagmitas son...'' empezó Lily, pero Harry la paró.

''Ahora ya lo sé,''

—**Las estalagmitas tienen una eme —dijo Hagrid—. Y no me hagas preguntas ahora, creo que voy a marearme. **

''Eso no era lo que iba a decir,'' dijo Lily y Harry rió.

''No creo que lo fuera,'' dijo él causando que todos rieran. ''Sólo Hagrid podría cambiar de tema diciendo algo como eso.''

**Su cara se había puesto verde y, cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, Hagrid se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas. **

**Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió. Cuando se aclaró, Harry estaba jadeando. Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños knuts de bronce. **

''Ah, la bóveda,'' sonrió James. ''¿Has estado ya en la bóveda familiar?''

Harry lo miró incrédulo. ''¿Tengo otra bóveda?''

''Si,'' dijo James. ''Esta tiene toda clase de cosas, deberías echarle un vistazo.''

''Eso no va ser fácil,'' pensó Harry en voz alta, entonces comprobó que todos lo miraban curiosos. Demonios, no debería haber dicho eso.

''No tengo mucho tiempo libre ahora mismo,'' Bueno, eso era verdad, todos en el mundo mágico parecía creer que tenían derecho sobre Harry y él apenas tenía tiempo para pensar. O al menos no lo tendría si no se hubiera escondido en la Madriguera con el resto de los Weasley (y Hermione también, por supuesto).

''Bueno, échale un vistazo tan pronto como sea posible,'' dijo James, no creyéndose completamente la excusa de su hijo, pero sin decir nada más.

''Vale,'' dijo Harry, pensando ahora que tenía que hacer que los duendes lo perdonaran por interrumpir en su banco, y más importante por herir su orgullo. Tal vez si les daba la espada...

—**Todo tuyo —dijo Hagrid sonriendo. **

**Todo de Harry, era increíble. Los Dursley no debían saberlo, o se abrían apoderado de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Cuántas veces se habían quejado de lo que les costaba mantener a Harry? Y durante todo aquel tiempo, una pequeña fortuna enterrada debajo de Londres le pertenecía. **

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a poner una cantidad en una bolsa. **

—**Las de oro son galeones —explicó—. Diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle, es muy fácil. Bueno, esto será suficiente para un curso o dos, dejaremos el resto guardado para ti. —Se volvió hacia Griphook—. Ahora, por favor, la cámara setecientos trece. ¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio? **

—**Una sola velocidad —contestó Griphook. **

**Fueron más abajo y a mayor velocidad. El aire se volvió cada vez más frío, mientras doblaban por estrechos recodos. Llegaron entre sacudidas al otro lado de una hondonada subterrána, y Harry se inclinó hacia un lado para ver qué había en el fondo oscuro, pero Hagrid gruñó y lo enderezó, cogiéndolo del cuello. **

''Nunca tienes miedo, ¿no?'' dijo Neville.

''No de algo como eso,'' sonrió Harry.

**La cámara setecientos trece no tenía cerradura. **

—**Un paso atrás —dijo Griphook, dándose importancia. Tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y ésta desapareció—. Si alguien que no sea un gnomo de Gringotts lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado —añadió. **

—**¿Cada cuánto tiempo comprueban que no se haya quedado nadie dentro? —quiso saber Harry. **

—**Más o menos cada diez años —dijo Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna. **

**Algo realmente extraordinario tenía que haber en aquella cámara de máxima seguridad, Harry estaba seguro, y se inclinó anhelante, esperando ver por lo menos joyas fabulosas, pero la primera impresión era que estaba vacía. Entonces vio el sucio paquetito, envuelto en papel marrón, que estaba en el suelo. **

''Esto no me transmite un buen sentimiento,'' dijo Lily.

''Ni a mi,'' dijo Remus y estaba claro que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo.

''¿Qué, qué pasa?'' djio Sirius, no le gustaba no saber qué pasaba, y era aún más molesto que algunas personas supieran el secreto.

''¿No consideras que tiene algo que ver con el título del libro?'' dijo Frank.

''Eso es exáctamente lo que estaba pensando,'' dijo Remus.

''Um...'' dijo Sirius. ''¿Cuál es el título del libro?''

Lily rodó los ojos, pero le contestó de todas formas. ''Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal.''

''Oh,'' dijo Sirius, entonces sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. ''¡OH!''

''¿Eso es?'' preguntó Lily.

''Hmph,'' resopló Harry, cómo podrían haberlo imaginado tan rápido, a ellos les había todado meses averiguarlo.

''Lo tomaré como un sí,'' dijo Lily triunfante.

''Eso no es justo, a nosotros nos tomó siglos descubrirlo,'' se quejó Harry.

''Ellos han tenido ayuda, Harry,'' rió Neville al comportamiento infantil de su amigo. ''Es el título del libro, por no mencionar que ellos son al menos siete años mayores...''

''Supongo,'' resopló Harry; él realmente debería dejarlo pasar.

**Hagrid lo cogió y lo guardó en las profundidades de su abrigo. A Harry le hubiera gustado conocer su contenido, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar. **

—**Vamos, regresemos en ese carro infernal y no me hables durante el camino; será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada —dijo Hagrid. **

**Después de la veloz trayectoria, salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de Gringotts. Harry no sabía adónde ir primero con su bolsa llena de dinero. No necesitaba saber cuántos galeones había en una libra, para darse cuenta de que tenía más dinero que nunca, más dinero incluso que el que Dudley tendría jamás. **

''Eso debió sentirse bien,'' sonrió Frank.

''Sin duda lo hizo,'' rió Harry.

—**Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme —dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones»—. Oye, Harry; ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts. —Todavía parecía mareado, así que Harry entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nervioso. **

**Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva. **

—**¿Hogwarts, guapo? —dijo, cuando Harry empezó a hablar—. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora. **

''Oh Dios, tal vez puedes hacer un amigo,'' dijo Lily, Harry sólo rió a esto.

**En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado. **

—**Hola —dijo el muchacho—. ¿También Hogwarts? **

—**Sí —respondió Harry. **

—**Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras—. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera. **

''No importa, no creo que quiera que seas amigo de este chico,'' dijo Lily.

''Me suena como un Malfoy,'' dijo James, los Potter y los Malfoy no se llevaban bien.

''Oh, no lo sabes James,'' dijo Frank. ''Aunque puedo decir que él es como un Slytherin.''

''Te apuesto un Galeón a que es un Malfoy,'' dijo James.

''Trato hecho,'' dijo Frank.

**Harry recordaba a Dudley **

—**¿Tú tienes escoba propia? —continuó el muchacho. **

—**No —dijo Harry. **

—**¿Juegas al menos al _quidditch_? **

—**No —dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el _quidditch. _**

''¡Es sólo el mejor deporte del mundo, Harry!'' exclamó James entusiasmado.

''Sé lo que es el quidditch ahora, papá,'' dijo Harry exasperado.

''¡Y estás de acuerdo en que es el mejor deporte del mundo!'' James casi gritó en su entusiasmo.

''Está bien,'' dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry sabía que no debía meterse así con su padre, pero él lo entendería, James era un merodeador después de todo, entendía las bromas.

''No, es el mejor,'' dijo James decaído porque su hijo no compartiera su pasion por el quidditch. ''Así que, ¿no juegas?''

''Sí juego,'' dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Era difícil mantener esta fachada y todavía dar respuestas verdaderas, por no mencionar que la mirada incrédula de Neville le hacía reír.

—**Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar? **

—**No —dijo Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto. **

—**Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece? **

''¡No hay nada malo con Hufflepuff!'' dijeron Frank y Neville.

''Es verdad, es una gran casa,'' dijo Alice, siendo ella misma.

Neville se había puesto rojo cuando gritó, y Harry pensó que él no estaba sólo defendiendo a casa de su madre.

''¿Tienes una chica en Hufflepuff, hijo?'' le preguntó Frank a su hijo.

''¿Qué?'' Neville parecía aterrorizado. ''No... yo sólo...'' él estaba ahora rojo brillante.

''¿Quién es, Nev?'' le preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

''¡Harry!'' exclamó Neville, mientras buscaba ayuda para salir de esa situación.

''Vamos, ¿es Susan?'' preguntó Harry. ''La has mencionado antes...''

''No es Susan y no voy a decir nada más, así que déjalo,'' dijo Neville con la cara roja pero lo decía en serio esta vez.

''Está bien,'' dijo Harry empezando a sentirse mal por sus burlas. ''Lo siento, compañero.''

''Está bien,'' dijo Neville y nadie se molestó en continuar preguntándole, aunque su madre lucía como si quisiera hacerlo.

—**Mmm —contestó Harry, deseando poder decir algo más interesante. **

—**¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! —dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba. **

—**Ése es Hagrid —dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía—. Trabaja en Hogwarts. **

—**Oh —dijo el muchacho—, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no? **

''Él no es un sirviente,'' dijo James. ''Realmente no me gusta este chico.''

—**Es el guardabosques —dijo Harry. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel chico. **

—**Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama. **

—**Yo creo que es estupendo —dijo Harry con frialdad. **

—**¿Eso crees? —preguntó el chico en tono burlón—. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres? **

—**Están muertos —respondió en pocas palabras. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él. **

—**Oh, lo siento —dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara—. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no? **

''Y qué se supone que significa eso,'' dijo Lily duramente.

''Creo que todos sabemos que se supone que significa,'' dijo Harry.

—**Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres **

—**Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido? **

''Estúpido cretino,'' dijo Sirius.

''Sirius,'' dijo Lily.

''Lo siento, pero él piensa que es mejor que ellos porque ha nacido en una familia de magos, eso es estúpido. Quiero decir, mírate, fuiste la mejor de nuestro año y no tienes ni una pizca de sangre mágica.'' Todo lo que Lily pudo hacer fue ruborizarse a esto.

**Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo: **

—**Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo. **

**Y Harry, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel. **

—**Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo —dijo el muchacho. **

**Harry estaba muy silencioso, mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había comprado (chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces). **

—**¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hagrid. **

—**Nada —mintió Harry. **

''Oh, no dejes que ese cretino te hunda, Harry,'' dijo Sirius.

**Se detuvieron a comprar pergamino y plumas. Harry se animó un poco cuando encontró un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir. Cuando salieron de la tienda, preguntó: **

—**Hagrid, ¿qué es el quidditch? **

James empezó a saltar arriba y abajo de exitación, pero no dijo nada.

—**Vaya, Harry; sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes... ¡No saber qué es el quidditch! **

—**No me hagas sentir peor —dijo Harry. Le contó a Hagrid lo del chico pálido de la tienda de Madame Malkin. **

—**... y dijo que la gente de familia de muggles no deberían poder ir... **

—**Tú no eres de una familia muggle. Si hubiera sabido quién eres... Él ha crecido conociendo tu nombre, si sus padres son magos. Ya lo has visto en el Caldero Chorreante. De todos modos, qué sabe él, algunos de los mejores que he conocido eran los únicos con magia en una larga línea de muggles. ¡Mira tu madre! ¡Y mira la hermana que tuvo! **

''Tiene un buen punto ahí,'' dijo Frank.

—**Entonces ¿qué es el quidditch? **

—**Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es... como el fútbol en el mundo muggle, todos lo siguen. Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil explicarte las reglas. **

''No lo es, es muy fácil... mira...'' empezó James a explicar.

''James, ahora no es el tiempo para eso,'' dijo Lily.

''Vale,'' resopló James.

—**¿Y qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff? **

—**Casas del colegio. Hay cuatro. Todos dicen que en Hufflepuff son todos inútiles, pero... **

''No somos inútiles,'' dijo Alice.

—**Seguro que yo estaré en Hufflepuff —dijo Harry desanimado.**

''No hay nada malo en eso,'' dijo Lily. ''Prefiero que estés allí que en Slytherin, de todas formas.''

—**Es mejor Hufflepuff que Slytherin —dijo Hagrid con tono lúgubre—. Las brujas y los magos que se volvieron malos habían estado todos en Slytherin. Quien-tú-sabes fue uno. **

''Eso no es cierto,'' dijo Remus. ''Hay muchos magos y brujas que se volvieron malos y eran de otras casas.''

''Si,'' dijo Sirius. ''Pero la mayoría era de Slytherin.''

''No estoy muy seguro de si eso es cierto,'' dijo Remus. ''Está mal juzgar a la casa entera así.''

''Sí, bueno, sigo estando agradecido de no haber estado allí,'' dijo Sirius misteriosamente.

''Sí, yo también,'' estuvo de acuerdo Remus.

—**¿Vol... perdón... Quien-tú-sabes estuvo en Hogwarts? **

—**Hace muchos años —respondió Hagrid. **

**Compraron los libros de Harry en una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas. Hasta Dudley, que nunca leía nada, habría deseado tener alguno de aquellos libros. Hagrid casi tuvo que arrastrar a Harry para que dejara _Hechizos y contrahechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más)_, del profesor Vindictus Viridian. **

—**Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo hechizar a Dudley **

—**No estoy diciendo que no sea una buena idea, pero no puedes utilizar la magia en el mundo muggle, excepto en circunstancias muy especiales —dijo Hagrid—. Y de todos modos, no podrías hacer ningún hechizo todavía, necesitarás mucho más estudio antes de llegar a ese nivel. **

**Hagrid tampoco dejó que Harry comprara un sólido caldero de oro (en la lista decía de peltre) pero consiguieron una bonita balanza para pesar los ingredientes de las pociones y un telescopio plegable de cobre. Luego visitaron la droguería, tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido. En el suelo había barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas. Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo. Mientras Hagrid preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones, Harry examinaba cuernos de unicornio plateados, a veintiún galeones cada uno, y minúsculos ojos negros y brillantes de escarabajos (cinco knuts la cucharada). **

**Fuera de la droguería, Hagrid miró otra vez la lista de Harry **

—**Sólo falta la varita... Ah, sí, y todavía no te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños. **

**Harry sintió que se ruborizaba. **

''Mi primer regalo,'' dijo Harry tan rojo como en el libro.

—**No tienes que... **

—**Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré qué será, te compraré un animal. No un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, se burlarán... **

''No hay nada malo con los sapos,'' dijo Neville en defensa de su sapo Trevor.

''No, supongo que no,'' Harry le sonrió a su amigo.

**y no me gustan los gatos, me hacen estornudar. Te voy a regalar una lechuza. Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza. Son muy útiles, llevan tu correspondencia y todo lo demás. **

**Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala. **

**Y no dejó de agradecer el regalo, tartamudeando como el profesor Quirrell. **

''Yo tengo una lechuza blanca también,'' dijo Lily. ''Es la mejor.''

''Hedwig es una buena lechuza,'' dijo Harry tratando de apartar la tristeza de su voz, él realmente extrañaba a su pobre lechuza.

—**Ni lo menciones —dijo Hagrid con aspereza—. No creo que los Dursley te hagan muchos regalos. Ahora nos queda solamente Ollivander, el único lugar donde venden varitas, y tendrás la mejor. **

**Una varita mágica... Eso era lo que Harry realmente había estado esperando. **

''Creo que todos lo hacemos,'' dijo Frank.

''Sé que no podía esperar,'' Lily dijo. ''Es lo que hace que todo parezca real.''

**La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita. **

**Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta. **

—**Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable. **

**Harry dio un salto. Hagrid también debió de sobresaltarse porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla. **

**Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local. **

—**Hola —dijo Harry con torpeza. **

—**Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter. —No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos. **

''Wow, ¿cómo puede acordarse de eso?'' dijo Lily.

''Es su vida,'' dijo Harry. ''¿Eras buena en encantamientos?''

''Era mi asignatura favorita, bueno, esa y pociones,'' sonrió Lily.

''No hay nadie mejor en encantamientos que Lily,'' dijo James, causando que la bruja se ruborizara.

**El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho deseó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres. **

—**Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago. **

**El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz. Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados. **

—**Y aquí es donde... **

**El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco. **

—**Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso —dijo amablemente—. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo... **

**Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, fijó su atención en Hagrid. **

—**¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así? **

—**Así era, sí, señor —dijo Hagrid. **

—**Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron —dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamente severo. **

—**Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí —respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies—. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos —añadió con vivacidad. **

—**Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono severo. **

—**Oh, no, señor —dijo Hagrid rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas rosado. **

''Oh sí, claro,'' dijo James sonriendo.

''Lo hemos visto usándolos dos veces en el libro ya,'' dijo Sirius.

—**Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Hagrid—. Bueno, ahora, Harry.. Déjame ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita? **

—**Eh... bien, soy diestro —respondió Harry. **

—**Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago. **

**De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas. **

—**Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Harry . Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala. **

**Harry cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonto) la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato. **

—**Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba... **

**Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó. **

—**No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo. **

''¿Cuántas varitas probaste?'' preguntó James divertido.

''Unas cuántas,'' sonrió Harry.

**Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar. **

—**Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible. **

**Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. **

''Esa será entonces,'' dijo Lily. ''Recuerdo que la mía hizo eso también.''

**Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes. Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió y el señor Ollivander dijo: **

—**¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso... **

**Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso». **

—**Perdón —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso? **

**El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida. **

—**Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz. **

Todo el mundo jadeó ante esto.

''Caray Harry, no sabía eso,'' dijo Neville.

''Realmente no quería que se dispersara,'' dijo Harry.

**Harry tragó, sin poder hablar. **

—**Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas. **

''Eso es algo extraño para decir,'' dijo Frank. ''Casi suena como si él admirara a Voldemort o algo así.''

''Creo que él sólo admira la magia,'' dijo Harry. ''Pero sí, él es un poco raro.''

**Harry se estremeció. No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho. Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda. **

**Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, Harry y Hagrid emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejón Diagon, a través de la pared, y de nuevo por el Caldero Chorreante, ya vacío. Harry no habló mientras salían a la calle y ni siquiera notó la cantidad de gente que se quedaba con la boca abierta al verlos en el metro, cargados con una serie de paquetes de formas raras y con la lechuza dormida en el regazo de Harry. Subieron por la escalera mecánica y entraron en la estación de Paddington. Harry acababa de darse cuenta de dónde estaban cuando Hagrid le golpeó el hombro. **

—**Tenemos tiempo para que comas algo antes de que salga el tren —dijo. **

**Le compró una hamburguesa a Harry y se sentaron a comer en unas sillas de plástico. Harry miró a su alrededor. De alguna manera, todo le parecía muy extraño. **

—**¿Estás bien, Harry? Te veo muy silencioso —dijo Hagrid. Harry no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo. Había tenido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y, sin embargo, masticó su hamburguesa, intentando encontrar las palabras. **

—**Todos creen que soy especial —dijo finalmente—. Toda esa gente del Caldero Chorreante, el profesor Quirrell, el señor Ollivander... Pero yo no sé nada sobre magia. ¿Cómo pueden esperar grandes cosas? Soy famoso y ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué soy famoso. No sé qué sucedió cuando Vol... Perdón, quiero decir, la noche en que mis padres murieron. **

''No te preocupes Harry, estarás bien,'' dijo James.

''Gracias papá,'' dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

**Hagrid se inclinó sobre la mesa. Detrás de la barba enmarañada y las espesas cejas había una sonrisa muy bondadosa. **

—**No te preocupes, Harry. Aprenderás muy rápido. Todos son principiantes cuando empiezan en Hogwarts. Vas a estar muy bien. Sencillamente sé tú mismo. Sé que es difícil. Has estado lejos y eso siempre es duro. Pero vas a pasarlo muy bien en Hogwarts, yo lo pasé y, en realidad, todavía lo paso. **

''Tiene razón, Hogwarts es lo mejor,'' dijo James.

''Sí lo es,'' rió Harry.

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a subir al tren que lo llevaría hasta la casa de los Dursley y luego le entregó un sobre. **

—**Tu billete para Hogwarts —dijo—. El uno de septiembre, en Kings Cross. Está todo en el billete. Cualquier problema con los Dursley y me envías una carta con tu lechuza, ella sabrá encontrarme... Te veré pronto, Harry. **

**El tren arrancó de la estación. Harry deseaba ver a Hagrid hasta que se perdiera de vista. Se levantó del asiento y apretó la nariz contra la ventanilla, pero parpadeó y Hagrid ya no estaba. **

''Eso es todo,'' dijo Lily.

''Genial, es mi turno,'' dijo James, cogiendo el libro.

_**Bien, aquí tenéis el capítulo. Siento mucho la tardanza, pero como podéis ver en mi perfil, eso va a acabar. **_

_**La fecha de la próxima actualización está en mi perfil. Y para las fans de Teddy y Victoire, he subido el primer capítulo de otra traducción, una serie de drabbles de esta pareja tan mona.**_

_**Espero que os guste:)**_

_**¿Reviews? **_

_**Besos y gracias por los favoritos y alertas:)**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Journey from Platform

_**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y la historia de ****jimill9, yo traduzco con su permiso.**_

**Capítulo 7: El Viaje Desde el Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos**

**''El Viaje Desde el Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos.''** leyó James. ''Bueno, la historia va a empezar a mejorar desde ahora.''

''¿A qué te refieres?'' le preguntó Sirius a su amigo.

''Harry se va a alejar de esos estúpidos Dursley y va a conocer a gente guay y...'' dijo James con entusiasmo.

''Vale, lo pillamos, ¿puedes continuar?'' dijo Lily.

**El último mes de Harry con los Dursley no fue divertido. Es cierto que Dudley le tenía miedo y no se quedaba con él en la misma habitación, y que tía Petunia y tío Vernon no lo encerraban en la alacena ni lo obligaban a hacer nada ni le gritaban. En realidad, ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra. Mitad aterrorizados, mitad furiosos, se comportaban como si la silla que Harry ocupaba estuviera vacía. **

''Es una mejora,'' sonrió James.

''Aunque es un poco solitario,'' dijo Lily tristemente. ''Petunia siempre me hacía eso, y es un poco deprimente.''

**Aunque aquello significaba una mejora en muchos aspectos, después de un tiempo resultaba un poco deprimente. **

''Supongo que Harry está de acuerdo,'' James sonrió tristemente.

**Harry se quedaba en su habitación, con su nueva lechuza por compañía. Decidió llamarla Hedwig, un nombre que encontró en Una historia de la magia. Los libros del colegio eran muy interesantes. Por la noche leía en la cama hasta tarde, mientras Hedwig entraba y salía a su antojo por la ventana abierta. Era una suerte que tía Petunia ya no entrara en la habitación, porque Hedwig llevaba ratones muertos. Cada noche, antes de dormir, Harry marcaba otro día en la hoja de papel que tenía en la pared, hasta el uno de septiembre. **

**El último día de agosto pensó que era mejor hablar con sus tíos para poder ir a la estación de King Cross, al día siguiente. Así que bajó al salón, donde estaban viendo la televisión. Se aclaró la garganta, para que supieran que estaba allí, y Dudley gritó y salió corriendo. **

—**Hum... ¿Tío Vernon? **

**Tío Vernon gruñó, para demostrar que lo escuchaba. **

—**Hum... necesito estar mañana en King Cross para... para ir a Hogwarts. **

**Tío Vernon gruñó otra vez. **

—**¿Podría ser que me lleves hasta allí? **

**Otro gruñido. Harry interpretó que quería decir sí. **

''Deberías esperar a conseguir una verdadera respuesta verbal,'' dijo Lily. ''Conociendo a ese cerdo, él probablemente estaría feliz de no llevarte.''

—**Muchas gracias. **

**Estaba a punto de volver a subir la escalera, cuando tío Vernon finalmente habló. **

—**Qué forma curiosa de ir a una escuela de magos, en tren. ¿Las alfombras mágicas estarán todas pinchadas? **

''No, son ilegales,'' dijo Frank.

**Harry no contestó nada. **

—**¿Y dónde queda ese colegio, de todos modos? **

—**No lo sé —dijo Harry; dándose cuenta de eso por primera vez. Sacó del bolsillo el billete que Hagrid le había dado—. **

''En algún lugar de Escocia,'' contestó Lily.

**Tengo que coger el tren que sale del andén nueve y tres cuartos, a las once de la mañana —leyó. **

**Sus tíos lo miraron asombrados. **

—**¿Andén qué? **

—**Nueve y tres cuartos. **

—**No digas estupideces —dijo tío Vernon—. No hay ningún andén nueve y tres cuartos. **

''Oh no, no me gusta esto,'' dijo Lily. ''Pero Petunia sabe sobre la plataforma, ¿ella ayudó?''

''¿Parece realmente que ella quisiera ayudar?'' dijo Harry fríamente.

''No, no realmente,'' dijo Lily tristemente.

—**Eso dice mi billete. **

—**Equivocados —dijo tío Vernon—. Totalmente locos, todos ellos. Ya lo verás. Tú espera. Muy bien, te llevaremos a King Cross. De todos modos, tenemos que ir a Londres mañana. Si no, no me molestaría. **

—**¿Por qué vais a Londres? —preguntó Harry tratando de mantener el tono amistoso. **

—**Llevamos a Dudley al hospital —gruñó tío Vernon—. Para que le quiten esa maldita cola antes de que vaya a Smeltings. **

**A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó a las cinco, tan emocionado e ilusionado que no pudo volver a dormir. Se levantó y se puso los tejanos: no quería andar por la estación con su túnica de mago, ya se cambiaría en el tren. Miró otra vez su lista de Hogwarts para estar seguro de que tenía todo lo necesario, se ocupó de meter a Hedwig en su jaula y luego se paseó por la habitación, esperando que los Dursley se levantaran. **

''Un poco entusiasta, ¿no crees?'' sonrió Frank.

''Quería salir de ahí,'' rió Harry. ''Sumado al hecho de que podría aprender magia... Bien, creo que tú habrías actuado de la misma forma.''

''Me pregunto cómo de mala era Mione,'' le susurró Harry a Neville, causando que ambos rieran ante el pensamiento.

''¿Qué?'' preguntó Sirius.

''No es nada, siga leyendo Sr. Potter,'' dijo Neville.

''No me llames así,'' James tembló. ''Dime James o Cornamenta.''

''Okay,'' dijo Neville.

**Dos horas más tarde, el pesado baúl de Harry estaba cargado en el coche de los Dursley y tía Petunia había hecho que Dudley se sentara con Harry, para poder marcharse. **

**Llegaron a King Cross a las diez y media. Tío Vernon cargó el baúl de Harry en un carrito y lo llevó por la estación. Harry pensó que era una rara amabilidad, hasta que tío Vernon se detuvo, mirando los andenes con una sonrisa perversa. **

—**Bueno, aquí estás, muchacho. Andén nueve, andén diez... Tú andén debería estar en el medio, pero parece que aún no lo han construido, ¿no? **

**Tenía razón, por supuesto. Había un gran número nueve, de plástico, sobre un andén, un número diez sobre el otro y, en el medio, nada. **

—**Que tengas un buen curso —dijo tío Vernon con una sonrisa aún más torva. Se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Harry se volvió y vio que los Dursley se alejaban. Los tres se reían. **

''Eso es horrible, Petunia, ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso?'' dijo Lily enfadada.

**Harry sintió la boca seca. ¿Qué haría? Estaba llamando la atención, a causa de Hedwig. Tendría que preguntarle a alguien. **

**Detuvo a un guarda que pasaba, pero no se atrevió a mencionar el andén nueve y tres cuartos.**

''Bien pensado, él no habría podido comprenderlo,'' dijo Frank.

**El guarda nunca había oído hablar de Hogwarts, y cuando Harry no pudo decirle en qué parte del país quedaba, comenzó a molestarse, como si pensara que Harry se hacía el tonto a propósito. Sin saber qué hacer, Harry le preguntó por el tren que salía a las once, pero el guarda le dijo que no había ninguno. Al final, el guarda se alejó, murmurando algo sobre la gente que hacía perder el tiempo. Según el gran reloj que había sobre la tabla de horarios de llegada, tenía diez minutos para coger el tren a Hogwarts y no tenía idea de qué podía hacer. Estaba en medio de la estación con un baúl que casi no podía transportar, un bolsillo lleno de monedas de mago y una jaula con una lechuza. **

**Hagrid debió de olvidar decirle algo que tenía que hacer, como dar un golpe al tercer ladrillo de la izquierda para entrar en el callejón Diagon. Se preguntó si debería sacar su varita y comenzar a golpear la taquilla, entre los andenes nueve y diez. **

''Eso no,'' dijo Sirius. ''Eso podría llamar mucho la atención.'' Todo el mundo miró a Sirius, ''¿Qué?''

''Nada,'' dijo Sirius. ''Ese fue un buen consejo.''

**En aquel momento, un grupo de gente pasó por su lado y captó unas pocas palabras. **

—**... lleno de muggles, por supuesto... **

''Bien, algún mago al que puedas seguir,'' dijo Lily, había empezado a preocuparse.

**Harry se volvió para verlos. La que hablaba era una mujer regordeta, que se dirigía a cuatro muchachos, todos con pelo de llameante color rojo. **

''Me suena a los Weasley,'' dijo Sirius.

''Suena a que es Molly, en mi opinión,'' dijo Remus, mirando a Harry.

**Cada uno empujaba un baúl, como Harry, y llevaban una lechuza. **

**Con el corazón palpitante, Harry empujó el carrito detrás de ellos. Se detuvieron y los imitó, parándose lo bastante cerca para escuchar lo que decían. **

—**Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén? —dijo la madre. **

—**¡Nueve y tres cuartos! —dijo la voz aguda de una niña, también pelirroja, que iba de la mano de la madre—. Mamá, ¿no puedo ir...? **

''Niña,'' dijo James. ''Los Weasley no tienen niñas. Al menos no por seis generaciones más o menos.''

''¿Y por qué sabes tú eso?'' preguntó Alice divertida.

''Bueno,'' dijo James ruborizándose. ''Um... Los Potter tienen algo con los pelirrojos y los Weasley son la más notable familia de pelirrojos de por aquí.''

''¿Es por eso que te gusto?'' dijo Lily ofendida.

''Por supuesto que no,'' dijo James. ''Me gustas porque... No lo sé; Siempre me has gustado.''

''Así que, Harry, ¿tienes una novia pelirroja?'' bromeó Sirius.

Harry se puso rojo y Neville se rió muy alto, pero ninguno de los dos respondió.

—**No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny Ahora estáte quieta. Muy bien, Percy, tú primero. **

**El que parecía el mayor de los chicos se dirigió hacia los andenes nueve y diez. **

''¿No se llama Billy el hijo mayor de Molly y Arthur? No creo que sean los Weasley,'' dijo Remus.

''Él probablemente esté graduado ya,'' dijo Lily razonablemente.

''Entonces eso significa que ellos han tenido al menos seis hijos,'' dijo James.

**Harry observaba, procurando no parpadear para no perderse nada. Pero justo cuando el muchacho llegó a la división de los dos andenes, una larga caravana de turistas pasó frente a él y, cuando se alejaron, el muchacho había desaparecido. **

—**Fred, eres el siguiente —dijo la mujer regordeta. **

—**No soy Fred, soy George —dijo el muchacho—. ¿De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy George? **

''Gemelos,'' rió Sirius. ''Creo que me van a gustar.'' Harry sólo le sonrió tristemente a esto, dolía escuchar sobre las payasadas de los gemelos ahora, sabiendo que Fred se había ido para siempre y George nunca sería el mismo con la pérdida de su gemelo.

—**Lo siento, George, cariño. **

—**Estaba bromeando, soy Fred —dijo el muchacho, y se alejó. Debió pasar, porque un segundo más tarde ya no estaba. Pero ¿cómo lo había hecho? Su hermano gemelo fue tras él: el tercer hermano iba rápidamente hacia la taquilla (estaba casi allí) y luego, súbitamente, no estaba en ninguna parte. **

**No había nadie más. **

—**Discúlpeme —dijo Harry a la mujer regordeta. **

—**Hola, querido —dijo—. Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ron también es nuevo. **

''Eso lo confirma, tiene que ser Molly,'' dijo Remus. ''Sólo ella es así de maternal con la gente que conoce.''

''No sabía que eras tan cercano a Molly,'' dijo Frank. ''Quiero decir, ¿no es ella diez años mayor que tú?''

''Ella me cuidó cuando yo era más joven,'' Remus se ruborizó. ''Sólo voy a decir que ella fue la primera en saber... Mi problema...''

''Quieres decir que eres un hombre lobo,'' dijo Alice.

''¿Sabes que soy un hombre lobo?'' dijo Remus atónito.

''Frank me lo dijo,'' dijo Alice, encogiéndose de hombros.

''¿Y cómo lo sabía tú?'' dijo Remus, todavía sorprendido.

''Me parecía rara tu actitud, y tu apodo también, Lunático,'' dijo Frank riendo.

''¿Estáis bien con eso?'' les preguntó Remus.

''Eres un buen tipo,'' dijo Alice. ''¿Por qué tendría que importar que seas un hombre lobo? Aunque tengo que mencionar que estaba un poco asustada cuando Frank lo mencionó por primera vez, pero no tienes nada de lo que me asustaría en un hombre lobo.''

''¿Y vosotros dos lo sabéis también?'' preguntó Remus, notando que ellos no estaban sorprendidos por la revelación. ''¿Y estáis bien con eso?''

''Si,'' dijo Neville. ''Excepto con que esa fue la razón por la que no pudiste ser nuestro profesor más tiempo y eso apesta.''

''Que...'' Remus palideció.

''Alguien dejó caer que eras un hombre lobo y te fuiste,'' dijo Harry explicándolo. ''Y yo no tengo nada contra tu pequeño problema peludo.''

Eso causó que los merodeadores rieran. ''Mira Lunático, te dije que nadie que conocieras tendría problemas con que fueras un hombre lobo.''

''Gracias, Canuto.''

''¿Así que Molly fue la primera en aceptarte?'' preguntó Alice.

''Sí, pero es más que eso,'' dijo Remus. ''Ella me hizo ver que eso estaba bien... el ser yo mismo... y que no era mi culpa... De todas formas, calculo que esa tiene que ser Molly.''

''No es por desanimarte, Molly es la mejor, pero hay un montón de gente que podría ser,'' dijo Sirius. ''Ahora si ellos dicen que ella hornea las mejores galletas que Harry ha probado nunca, entonces sí, pero...''

''Puedes poner tu dinero donde está tu boca, o cállate, Canuto,'' dijo Remus; él sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

''Bien, dos Galeones,'' dijo Sirius.

''Bien.''

**Señaló al último y menor de sus hijos varones. Era alto, flacucho y pecoso, con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz. **

''Buena descripción,'' resopló Neville.

''Espera a la tuya,'' rió Harry.

''Maldito, no había pensado en eso.''

—**Sí —dijo Harry—. Lo que pasa es que... es que no se cómo... **

—**¿Como entrar en el andén? —preguntó bondadosamente, y Harry asintió con la cabeza. **

—**No te preocupes —dijo—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron. **

''Quien quiera que sea, voy a tener que agradecerle,'' dijo Lily agradeciendo a quien había sido amable con su bebé.

—**Hum... De acuerdo —dijo Harry. **

**Empujó su carrito y se dirigió hacia la barrera. Parecía muy sólida. **

**Comenzó a andar. La gente que andaba a su alrededor iba al andén nueve o al diez. Fue más rápido. Iba a chocar contra la taquilla y tendría problemas. Se inclinó sobre el carrito y comenzó a correr (la barrera se acercaba cada vez más). Ya no podía detenerse (el carrito estaba fuera de control), ya estaba allí... Cerró los ojos, preparado para el choque... **

**Pero no llegó. Siguió rodando. Abrió los ojos. **

**Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h». Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos». **

**Lo había logrado. **

**El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles. **

**Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar. Harry empujó su carrito por el andén, buscando un asiento vacío. Pasó al lado de un chico de cara redonda que decía: **

—**Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo. **

''Eso no es tan malo,'' dijo Neville.

''¿Eres tú?'' dijo Alice, abrazando a su hijo.

''Llevaste un sapo,'' bromeó Sirius.

''Déjalo en paz,'' dijo Alice tan bruscamente que los sorprendió a todos, ella era normalmente una chica tranquila; esto sólo mostraba que nadie debía meterse con el hijo de una madre.

''Gracias,'' Neville se ruborizó; no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo defendiera.

—**Oh, Neville —oyó que suspiraba la anciana. **

**Un muchacho de pelos tiesos estaba rodeado por un grupo. **

—**Déjanos mirar, Lee, vamos. **

**El muchacho levantó la tapa de la caja que llevaba en los brazos, y los que lo rodeaban gritaron cuando del interior salió una larga cola peluda. **

**Harry se abrió paso hasta que encontró un compartimiento vacío, cerca del final del tren. Primero puso a Hedwig y luego comenzó a empujar el baúl hacia la puerta del vagón. Trató de subirlo por los escalones, pero sólo lo pudo levantar un poco antes de que se cayera golpeándole un pie. **

—**¿Quieres que te eche una mano? —Era uno de los gemelos pelirrojos, a los que había seguido a través de la barrera de los andenes. **

''Eso es amable,'' dijo Neville titubeante.

''Ellos pueden ser amables, de vez en cuando,'' Harry se encogió de hombros.

''¿Cómo son ellos normalmente?'' Sirius sonrió pensando que sabía la respuesta.

''La siguiente generación de merodeadores,'' sonrió Harry.

''Lo sabía,'' ijo James y los merodeadores sonrieron.

—**Sí, por favor —jadeó Harry. **

—**¡Eh, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar! **

**Con la ayuda de los gemelos, el baúl de Harry finalmente quedó en un rincón del compartimiento. **

—**Gracias —dijo Harry, quitándose de los ojos el pelo húmedo. **

—**¿Qué es eso? —dijo de pronto uno de los gemelos, señalando la brillante cicatriz de Harry **

—**Vaya—dijo el otro gemelo—. ¿Eres tú...? **

—**Es él —dijo el primero—. Eres tú, ¿no? —se dirigió a Harry. **

—**¿Quién? —preguntó Harry. **

—**Harry Potter —respondieron a coro. **

—**Oh, él —dijo Harry—. **

''Ni sabías quién eras,'' Sirius resopló y los otros chicos rieron disimuladamente.

''Bueno, no había sido informado. Además, en casa normalmente me llamaban chico,'' dijo Harry poniéndose rojo. Las risas pararon inmediatamente.

''Caray, Harry, lo siento por eso,'' dijo Sirius.

**Quiero decir, sí, soy yo. **

**Los dos muchachos lo miraron boquiabiertos y Harry sintió que se ruborizaba. Entonces, para su alivio, una voz llegó a través de la puerta abierta del compartimiento. **

—**¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Estáis ahí? **

—**Ya vamos, mamá. **

**Con una última mirada a Harry, los gemelos saltaron del vagón. **

**Harry se sentó al lado de la ventanilla. Desde allí, medio oculto, podía observar a la familia de pelirrojos en el andén y oír lo que decían. **

''Te digo que es Molly, la familia pelirroja tienen que ser los Weasley,'' dijo Remus.

**La madre acababa de sacar un pañuelo. **

—**Ron, tienes algo en la nariz. **

**El menor de los varones trató de esquivarla, pero la madre lo sujetó y comenzó a frotarle la punta de la nariz. **

Ambos chicos del futuro rompieron a reír a esto.

—**Mamá, déjame —exclamó apartándose. **

—**¿Ah, el pequeñito Ronnie tiene algo en su naricita? —dijo uno de los gemelos. **

—**Cállate —dijo Ron. **

—**¿Dónde está Percy? —preguntó la madre. **

—**Ahí viene. **

**El mayor de los muchachos se acercaba a ellos. Ya se había puesto la ondulante túnica negra de Hogwarts, y Harry notó que tenía una insignia plateada en el pecho, con la letra P .**

''Puaf, prefecto,'' dijo Sirius.

''¿Qué hay de malo en eso?'' dijeron Lily, Alice, Frank y Remus.

''Son unos cretinos,'' dijo Sirius valientemente, pensó Harry, viendo cuántos prefectos había en la habitación.

''Tú eres el cretino,'' dijo Remus, golpeando a su amigo.

—**No me puedo quedar mucho, mamá —dijo—. Estoy delante, los prefectos tenemos dos compartimientos... **

—**Oh, ¿tú eres un prefecto, Percy? —dijo uno de los gemelos, con aire de gran sorpresa—. Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea. **

—**Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo —dijo el otro gemelo—. Una vez... **

—**O dos... **

—**Un minuto... **

—**Todo el verano... **

''Ohm, bien por ellos,'' dijo Sirius. ''Puedo decir que venimos del mismo molde.''

''Merlín, lo siento por tí,'' dijo Remus.

''Hey,'' dijeron ambos James y Sirius, porque aunque él no había dicho nada, James sabía que él era como los gemelos también.

—**Oh, callaos —dijo Percy, el prefecto. **

—**Y de todos modos, ¿por qué Percy tiene túnica nueva? —dijo uno de los gemelos. **

—**Porque él es un prefecto—dijo afectuosamente la madre—. Muy bien, cariño, que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues allá. **

**Besó a Percy en la mejilla y el muchacho se fue. Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos. **

—**Ahora, vosotros dos... Este año os tenéis que portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que habéis hecho... estallar un inodoro o... **

''Ella no debería haber dicho eso,'' dijo James con una sonrisa.

''Sí, tu nunca dabas ideas bromistas,'' dijo Sirius.

—**¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso. **

—**Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias. **

—**No tiene gracia. Y cuidad de Ron. **

—**No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros. **

—**Cállate —dijo otra vez Ron. Era casi tan alto como los gemelos y su nariz todavía estaba rosada, en donde su madre la había frotado. **

—**Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren? **

**Harry se agachó rápidamente para que no lo descubrieran. **

—**¿Os acordáis de ese muchacho de pelo negro que estaba cerca de nosotros, en la estación? ¿Sabéis quién es? **

—**¿Quién? **

—**¡Harry Potter! **

**Harry oyó la voz de la niña. **

—**Mamá, ¿puedo subir al tren para verlo? ¡Oh, mamá, por favor...! **

Neville explotó en risas a esto. ''No puedo creer que ella dijera eso,'' dijo poniéndose rojo.

Harry rió a esto, había olvidado lo malo que había sido el enamoramiento de Ginny, aunque él no había pensado mucho en ello, ahora lo encontraba muy mono (no podía esperar a que llegara para verla sonrojarse).

''¿Es una amiga tuya?'' dijo James, sonriéndole a su hijo.

''Puedes decir eso,'' Harry le sonrió de vuelta.

''Mira, te lo dije, pelirrojas,'' dijo James, girándose hacia Alice. Lily sólo resopló a esto.

—**Ya lo has visto, Ginny y, además, el pobre chico no es algo para que lo mires como en el zoológico. ¿Es él realmente, Fred? ¿Cómo lo sabes? **

—**Se lo pregunté. Vi su cicatriz. Está realmente allí... como iluminada. **

—**Pobrecillo... No es raro que esté solo. Fue tan amable cuando me preguntó cómo llegar al andén... **

—**Eso no importa. ¿Crees que él recuerda cómo era Quien-tú-sabes? **

**La madre, súbitamente, se puso muy seria. **

—**Te prohíbo que le preguntes, Fred. No, no te atrevas. Como si necesitara que le recuerden algo así en su primer día de colegio. **

''Me gusta,'' declaró Lily, a ella le gustaría cualquiera que cuidara de su hijo.

—**Está bien, quédate tranquila. **

**Se oyó un silbido. **

—**Daos prisa —dijo la madre, y los tres chicos subieron al tren. Se asomaron por la ventanilla para que los besara y la hermanita menor comenzó a llorar. **

—**No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas. **

—**Y un inodoro de Hogwarts. **

—**¡George! **

—**Era una broma, mamá. **

''Apuesto a que ellos le van a enviar uno,'' dijo Sirius, él pensaba que tenía una conexión con el gemelo y se sentía cómodo diciendo que probablemente harían eso.

''Nah, aunque estoy seguro de que volarán uno,'' dijo Jame, teniendo también una buena conexión con el gemelo, pero teniendo más experiencia con una madre pelirroja y sabiendo que no es sabio desafiar a una.

''Dos Galeones a que ella consigue uno,'' dijo Sirius.

''Estoy dentro compañero.''

''Espera que no he terminado,'' dijo Sirius. ''Sólo ganarás si ellos vuelan el aseo completo.''

''Eso es lo suficientemente justo,'' concedió James.

''Chicos, apostáis por todo,'' dijo Lily.

''Dijo la chica que ha apostado ya dos veces,'' bromeó James, pero ella sólo le sacó la lengua.

**El tren comenzó a moverse. Harry vio a la madre de los muchachos agitando la mano y a la hermanita, mitad llorando, mitad riendo, corriendo para seguir al tren, hasta que éste comenzó a acelerar y entonces se quedó saludando. **

Harry no podía ayudar, pero recordó la escena y sonrió a la imagen que ésta trajo, Ginny era completamente una monada de niña pequeña.

**Harry observó a la madre y la hija hasta que desaparecieron, cuando el tren giró. Las casas pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla. Harry sintió una ola de excitación. No sabía lo que iba a pasar... pero sería mejor que lo que dejaba atrás. **

**La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró el menor de los pelirrojos. **

—**¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? —preguntó, señalando el asiento opuesto a Harry—. Todos los demás vagones están llenos. **

''Oh bien, hazte amigo de él,'' dijo Lily.

''Okay mamá, lo haré,'' dijo Harry riéndose alegremente.

''Sí, los Weasley son realmente muy buenos amigos,'' dijo Remus.

''Ellos no son Weasley, Lunático,'' protestó Sirius, estaba seguro de que él estaba equivocado.

**Harry negó con la cabeza y el muchacho se sentó. Lanzó una mirada a Harry y luego desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, como si no lo hubiera estado observando. Harry notó que todavía tenía una mancha negra en la nariz. **

—**Eh, Ron. **

**Los gemelos habían vuelto. **

—**Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla. **

—**De acuerdo —murmuró Ron. **

—**Harry —dijo el otro gemelo—, ¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred y George Weasley. **

''Te lo dije, paga,'' dijo Remus.

''Seguimos sin saber si esa era Molly,'' argumentó Sirius, estaba buscando en su bolsillo para pagar a su sonriente amigo.

''Por el amor de Merlín, es Molly,'' dijo Harry sonriendo. ''Y Remus está en lo cierto, ella es la mejor.''

''Gracias, Harry.''

**Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después, entonces. **

—**Hasta luego —dijeron Harry y Ron. Los gemelos salieron y cerraron la puerta. **

—**¿Eres realmente Harry Potter? —dejó escapar Ron. **

**Harry asintió. **

''¿Qué es lo que está pensando, que sus hermanos estaban...? Oh, no importa,'' dijo Frank apagándose al final al darse cuenta de que probablemente sus hermanos eran capaces de engañarlo.

—**Oh... bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George —dijo Ron—. ¿Y realmente te hiciste eso... ya sabes...? **

**Señaló la frente de Harry. **

**Harry se levantó el flequillo para enseñarle la luminosa cicatriz. Ron la miró con atención. **

—**¿Así que eso es lo que Quien-tú-sabes...? **

''¿No le dijo su madre que no preguntara sobre eso?'' dijo Lily.

''Si, bueno, Ron nunca ha tenido mucho tacto,'' dijo Harry.

—**Sí —dijo Harry—, pero no puedo recordarlo. **

—**¿Nada? —dijo Ron en tono anhelante. **

—**Bueno... recuerdo una luz verde muy intensa, pero nada más. **

—**Vaya —dijo Ron. Contempló a Harry durante unos instantes y luego, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con rapidez volvió a mirar por la ventanilla. **

—**¿Sois una familia de magos? —preguntó Harry, ya que encontraba a Ron tan interesante como Ron lo encontraba a él. **

''Me pregunto si Ron sabe eso,'' murmuró Neville.

''No lo sé,'' dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

—**Oh, sí, eso creo —respondió Ron—. Me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contable, pero nunca hablamos de él. **

''¿Por qué no?'' dijo Lily molesta de que ellos sólo olvidaran a su familia si eran Muggles.

''Estoy bastante seguro de que él quería estar sólo,'' dijo Remus. ''Molly estaba bastante molesta cuando estoy sucedió.''

—**Entonces ya debes de saber mucho sobre magia. **

**Era evidente que los Weasley eran una de esas antiguas familias de magos de las que había hablado el pálido muchacho del callejón Diagon. **

—**Oí que te habías ido a vivir con muggles —dijo Ron—. ¿Cómo son? **

—**Horribles... Bueno, no todos ellos. Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo sí lo son. Me hubiera gustado tener tres hermanos magos. **

—**Cinco —corrigió Ron. Por alguna razón parecía deprimido—. Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. **

''Merlín, eso es un montón de niños,'' dijo Sirius. Harry se sentía feliz de que Ron no estuviera aquí porque estaba seguro de que su amigo habría reaccionado mal a eso.

**Podrías decir que tengo el listón muy alto. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de clase y Charlie era capitán de quidditch. **

''Bueno, al menos uno de ellos tenía sus prioridades claras,'' dijio Sirius.

''No hay nada malo con ser delegado de clase,'' dijo James con su voz más original.(1)

**Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero. **

''Suena como que él tiene complejo de inferioridad,'' dijo Frank tristemente.

''Estoy segura de que él es mejor de lo que piensa,'' dijo Lily.

Harry sólo se sentó allí pensando, él no recordaba a Ron diciendo eso la primera vez, pero eso explicaba muchas cosas. Ron siempre se preocupaba por lo que pensaban los demás, y pensaba que no era lo suficientemente bueno, sin darse cuenta de lo bueno que era, lo importante que era. Ron nunca se había dado cuenta de que Harry nunca podría haber hecho nada sin su apoyo, y lo mucho que Harry y Hermione lo necesitaban para mantenerse cuerdos.

''¿Algo va mal, cariño?'' dijo Lily, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Harry.

''No, no es nada,'' dijo Harry. Iba a tener que hablar con Ron cuando todo esto acabara, y aunque Harry no se sintiera cómodo con ésta idea, Ron era más importante que su comodidad.

**Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco hermanos. Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Charles y la vieja rata de Percy **

**Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata gris, que estaba dormida. **

''Ah, gusano,'' dijo Sirius gozosamente, los otros merodeadores rieron, aunque Remus le disparó una mirada de advertencia a Sirius.

Ellos no habían notado la mriada furiosa que había cruzado la cara de Harry a la mención de la rata y el apodo que Sirius había usado.

—**Se llama Scabbers y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta.**

''Eso me recuerda a él,'' dijo Siruis.

''Sí, lo hace,'' Remus rió con su amigo.

**A Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero no podían comp... Quiero decir, por eso me dieron a Scabbers. **

**Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron. Parecía pensar que había hablado demasiado, porque otra vez miró por la ventanilla. **

**Harry no creía que hubiera nada malo en no poder comprar una lechuza. Después de todo, él nunca había tenido dinero en toda su vida, hasta un mes atrás, así que le contó a Ron que había tenido que llevar la ropa vieja de Dudley y que nunca le hacían regalos de cumpleaños. Eso pareció animar a Ron. **

''Oh, eso es bueno,'' dijo Frank.

—**... y hasta que Hagrid me lo contó, yo no tenía idea de que era mago, ni sabía nada de mis padres o Voldemort... **

**Ron bufó. **

—**¿Qué? —dijo Harry. **

—**Has pronunciado el nombre de Quien-tú-sabes —dijo Ron, tan conmocionado como impresionado—. Yo creí que tú, entre todas las personas... **

—**No estoy tratando de hacerme el valiente, ni nada por el estilo, al decir el nombre —dijo Harry—. Es que no sabía que no debía decirlo. ¿Ves lo que te decía? Tengo muchísimas cosas que aprender... Seguro —añadió, diciendo por primera vez en voz alta algo que últimamente lo preocupaba mucho—, seguro que seré el peor de la clase. **

''No te preocupes Harry, nadie sabe realmente nada cuando van por primera vez a Hogwarts,'' dijo James.

—**No será así. Hay mucha gente que viene de familias muggles y aprende muy deprisa. **

**Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se quedaron mirando un rato, en silencio, el paisaje. **

**A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y les dijo: **

—**¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos? **

**Harry, que no había desayunado, se levantó de un salto, pero las orejas de Ron se pusieron otra vez coloradas y murmuró que había llevado bocadillos. Harry salió al pasillo. **

**Cuando vivía con los Dursley nunca había tenido dinero para comprarse golosinas y, puesto que tenía los bolsillos repletos de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, estaba listo para comprarse todas las barras de chocolate que pudiera llevar. Pero la mujer no tenía Mars. En cambio, tenía Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, empanada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas que Harry no había visto en su vida. Como no deseaba perderse nada, compró un poco de todo y pagó a la mujer once sickles de plata y siete knuts de bronce. **

**Ron lo miraba asombrado, mientras Harry depositaba sus compras sobre un asiento vacío. **

''Será mejor que compartas,'' reprendió Lily.

''No te preocupes, lo hago,'' rió Harry.

—**Tenías hambre, ¿verdad? **

—**Muchísima —dijo Harry, dando un mordisco a una empanada de calabaza. **

**Ron había sacado un arrugado paquete, con cuatro bocadillos. Separó uno y dijo: **

—**Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la carne en conserva. **

—**Te la cambio por uno de éstos —dijo Harry, alcanzándole un pastel—. Sírvete... **

—**No te va a gustar, está seca —dijo Ron—. Ella no tiene mucho tiempo —añadió rápidamente—... Ya sabes, con nosotros cinco. **

—**Vamos, sírvete un pastel —dijo Harry, que nunca había tenido nada que compartir o, en realidad, nadie con quien compartir nada. Era una agradable sensación, estar sentado allí con Ron, comiendo pasteles y dulces (los bocadillos habían quedado olvidados). **

''Eso es todo lo necesario para ser tu amigo,'' dijo Neville. ''Compartir unos pocos dulces y sois mejores amigos, simplemente eso.''

''Sí,'' dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. ''Algunas veces es fácil y otras... bueno, toma un tiempo.'' dijo Harry pensando en lo que le costó conseguir a su otro mejor amigo (y en realidad cualquiera que no fuera Ron).

—**¿Qué son éstos? —preguntó Harry a Ron, cogiendo un envase de ranas de chocolate—. No son ranas de verdad, ¿no?—Comenzaba a sentir que nada podía sorprenderlo. **

—**No —dijo Ron—. Pero mira qué cromo tiene. A mí me falta Agripa. **

—**¿Qué? **

—**Oh, por supuesto, no debes saber... Las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya sabes, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo como quinientos, pero no consigo ni a Agripa ni a Ptolomeo. **

**Harry desenvolvió su rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo. En él estaba impreso el rostro de un hombre. Llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una nariz larga y encorvada, cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigotes. Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre: Albus Dumbledore. **

—**¡Así que éste es Dumbledore! —dijo Harry. **

—**¡No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de Dumbledore! —dijo Ron—. ¿Puedo servirme una rana? Podría encontrar a Agripa... Gracias... **

''¿No ha cambiado mucho, no?'' dijo Neville sonriendo.

''No mucho,'' rió Harry.

**Harry dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó: **

_**Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo Como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos. **_

**Harry dio la vuelta otra vez al cromo y vio, para su asombro, que el rostro de Dumbledore había desaparecido.**

—**¡Ya no está! **

''Por supuesto que no, él no iba a estar ahí todo el día,'' dijo Sirius.

—**Bueno, no iba a estar ahí todo el día —dijo Ron—. **

''Oh no, lo siento Harry, pero tu amigo parece que va a ser como este chucho,'' dijo Remus riendo con James.

**Ya volverá. Vaya, me ha salido otra vez Morgana y ya la tengo seis veces repetida... ¿No la quieres? Puedes empezar a coleccionarlos. **

**Los ojos de Ron se perdieron en las ranas de chocolate, que esperaban que las desenvolvieran. **

—**Sírvete —dijo Harry—. Pero oye, en el mundo de los muggles la gente se queda en las fotos. **

''¿Qué?'' dijo Sirius después de que Lily lo mirara expectante. ''Sé que las fotos muggles no se mueven, tomé Estudios Muggles, ¿recuerdas?''

—**¿Eso hacen? Cómo, ¿no se mueven? —Ron estaba atónito—. ¡Qué raro! **

**Harry miró asombrado, mientras Dumbledore regresaba al cromo y le dedicaba una sonrisita. Ron estaba más interesado en comer las ranas de chocolate que en buscar magos y brujas famosos, pero Harry no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Muy pronto tuvo no sólo a Dumbledore y Morgana, sino también a Ramón Llull, al rey Salomón, Circe, Paracelso y Merlín. Hasta que finalmente apartó la vista de la druida Cliodna, que se rascaba la nariz, para abrir una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores. **

—**Tienes que tener cuidado con ésas —lo previno Ron—. Cuando dice «todos los sabores», es eso lo que quiere decir. Ya sabes, tienes todos los comunes, como chocolate, menta y naranja, pero también puedes encontrar espinacas, hígado y callos. George dice que una vez encontró una con sabor a duende. **

**Ron eligió una verde, la observó con cuidado y mordió un pedacito. **

—**Puaj... ¿Ves? Coles. **

**Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores. Harry encontró tostadas, coco, judías cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, café, sardinas y fue lo bastante valiente para morder la punta de una gris, que Ron no quiso tocar y resultó ser pimienta. **

**En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla se hacía más agreste. Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro. **

**Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró el muchacho de cara redonda que Harry había visto al pasar por el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Parecía muy afligido. **

''Bien, Neville está de vuelta,'' dijo Alice.

''No vas a decir eso cada vez que Neville aparezca, ¿verdad?'' preguntó Sirius.

''¿Y qué si lo hago?'' dijo Alice casi con dureza, pero sin dejar que se notara.

''Es más bien vergonzoso,'' susurró Neville.

''Trataré de no hacerlo,'' dijo Alice suavemente a su hijo.

—**Perdón —dijo—. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo? **

**Cuando los dos negaron con la cabeza, gimió. **

—**¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo! **

—**Ya aparecerá —dijo Harry. **

''Eso es muy amable,'' dijo Lily sonriéndo a su hijo.

''Harry siempre ha sido amable conmigo,'' dijo Neville orgullosamente.

''Bien,'' Lily sonrió más.

—**Sí —dijo el muchacho apesadumbrado—. Bueno, si la veis... **

**Se fue. **

—**No sé por qué está tan triste —comentó Ron—. Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible. Aunque en realidad he traído a Scabbers, así que no puedo hablar. **

''Ron por otra parte...'' dijo Harry, causando que todos rieran.

''Harry, quiero preguntarte,'' dijo James, pero luego paró, no sabiendo si iba a sonar raro.

''¿Qué pasa, papá?'' dijo Harry mirándolo.

''Um... bueno, ya ves, me preguntaba... si vamos a conocer a más de tus amigos... como este tío, Ron...''

''Sí,'' Harry sonrió. ''Van a estar aquí muy pronto, sólo quería tener la oportunidad de conoceros antes de que llegaran. Neville vino conmigo de inmediato porque sentía que él se merecía ver a sus padres también.''

''¿Cuántos de tus amigos van a venir?'' preguntó Remus.

''La misma cantidad de personas de ambos periodos de tiempo van a venir,'' dijo Harry.

''¿Por qué no dices simplemente cuatro más entonces?'' preguntó Frank, pero Harry ignoró la pregunta.

**La rata seguía durmiendo en las rodillas de Ron. **

—**Podría estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia —dijo Ron con disgusto—. Ayer traté de volverla amarilla para hacerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Te lo voy a enseñar, mira... **

**Revolvió en su baúl y sacó una varita muy gastada. En algunas partes estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco. **

—**Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen. De todos modos... **

''Esa varita parece vieja,'' dijo Lily. ''¿No funcionan las varitas mejor si las escoges por ti mismo?''

''Sí, lo hacen,'' dijo Neville sabiamente, habiendo usado la varita de su padre en sus primeros cinco años de escuela y lo fácil que había sido todo con su propia varita.

''¿Cómo lo sabes?'' preguntó Frank. Pero Neville sólo sacudió la cabeza.

**Acababa de coger la varita cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez. Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts. **

—**¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —dijo. Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos. **

''Suena como un prefecto en proceso,'' dijo Sirius haciendo una mueca.

''Suena como una chica amable, que está ayudando a mi hijo,'' dijo Alice.

''Wow, Sirius, realmente has hecho algo, nunca he visto a Alice de esta manera con nadie antes,'' dijo Frank riendo.

—**Ya le hemos dicho que no —dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano. **

—**Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo. **

**Se sentó. Ron pareció desconcertado. **

''Un poco agresiva, ¿no?'' murmuró Sirius.

—**Eh... de acuerdo. —Se aclaró la garganta—. «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.» **

''No puedo creer que él pensara que eso era un hechizo,'' rió Sirius.

''Apuesto a que uno de los gemelos se lo dijo,'' estalló James.

**Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Scabbers siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre. **

—**¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? —preguntó la niña—. Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, **

James trató de leer la oración entera sin tomar aire, pero fue incapaz. ''Merlin, ella puede hablar, no ha hecho ni una pausa.''

''Se ha aprendido todos los libros de memoria, ¿está bien de la cabeza?'' jadeó Sirius.

''No todo el mundo es como tú, Sirius,'' dijo Lily.

''Oh, vamos Lily, ni yo he leído tanto,'' dijo Remus. ''¿Lo has hecho tú?''

''No, supongo que no.''

**desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois? **

**Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente. **

**Harry miró a Ron y se calmó al ver en su rostro aturdido que él tampoco se había aprendido todos los libros de memoria. **

—**Yo soy Ron Weasley —murmuró Ron. **

—**Harry Potter —dijo Harry. **

—**¿Eres tú realmente? —dijo Hermione—. **

''Mira, incluso los nacidos muggles saben sobre tí,'' dijo Neville, le gustaba burlarse de Harry con cosas así.

''Gracias,'' dijo Harry. ''Aunque no creo que la mayoría supiera tanto como Hermione.''

**Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX. **

—**¿Estoy yo? —dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado. **

—**Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —dijo Hermione—. ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. **

''Eso es porque lo es,'' dijo James. ''Tal vez esta chica no es tan mala después de todo.''

''No, esta chica va a ir definitivamente a Ravenclaw,'' dijo Sirius. ''Ha leído todos los libros, ha leído libros extra...''

''Sí, probablemente estés en lo cierto,'' dijo James.

''Parece que está muy interesada en aprender, ¿verdad?'' sonrió Remus.

''Apuesto a que va a estar en Gryffindor,'' estalló Lily.

''Déjalo, Lils,'' dijo James. ''Ella es el tipo de persona Ravenclaw, ¿no lo crees?''

''Os apuesto a todos un Galeón a que ella es una Gryffindor,'' dijo Lily con confianza.

''Okay,'' dijo Sirius sonriendo abiertamente y James asintió.

''No lo sé,'' dijo Remus pausadamente, él normalmente no iba en contra del sentido de Lily, ya que ella era bastante buena leyendo a la gente, pero esta chica realmente parecía ser una Ravenclaw. ''Vale. Estoy dentro.''

**Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto. **

**Y se marchó, llevándose al chico sin sapo. **

—**Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté —dijo Ron. **

Neville realmente trató de no reír a esto. ''Menos mal que ella no está aquí para escuchar eso,'' le susurró a Harry.

''Ahora sabes por qué quería que ella esperara,'' sonrió Harry.

**Arrojó su varita al baúl—. Qué hechizo más estúpido, me lo dijo George. Seguro que era falso. **

—**¿En qué casa están tus hermanos? —preguntó Harry **

—**Gryffindor —dijo Ron. Otra vez parecía deprimido—. Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero imagina si me ponen en Slytherin. **

—**¿Esa es la casa en la que Vol... quiero decir Quien-tú-sabes... estaba? **

—**Ajá —dijo Ron. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, con aspecto abrumado. **

—**¿Sabes? Me parece que las puntas de los bigotes de Scabbers están un poco más claras —dijo Harry, tratando de apartar la mente de Ron del tema de las casas—. **

''Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Harry,'' arrulló Lily.

**Y, a propósito, ¿qué hacen ahora tus hermanos mayores? **

**Harry se preguntaba qué hacía un mago, una vez que terminaba el colegio. **

—**Charlie está en Rumania, estudiando dragones, y Bill está en África, ocupándose de asuntos para Gringotts —explicó Ron—. **

''Lo de Charlie suena impresionante,'' exclamó Sirius.

''¿Qué es lo que hace Bill para Gringotts?'' preguntó Remus.

''Se dedica a romper las maldiciones,'' dijo Harry.

''Eso es muy guay, también,'' admitió Sirius.

**¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó en Gringotts? Salió en El Profeta, pero no creo que las casas de los muggles lo reciban: trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad. **

''¡Alguien entró en Gringotts!'' exclamó Sirius.

**Harry se sorprendió. **

—**¿De verdad? ¿Y qué les ha sucedido? **

—**Nada, por eso son noticias tan importantes. No los han atrapado. **

''Y ellos huyeron, es genial,'' dijo Sirius. ''Esas personas deben estar mal de la cabeza.''

''Por supuesto,'' dijo Remus. ''Ninguna persona cuerda nunca intentaría robar en Gringotts.''

''No, nunca lo intentaría,'' dijo Neville con cara seria, acordándose de todo por dentro.

**Mi padre dice que tiene que haber un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, pero lo que es raro es que parece que no se llevaron nada. Por supuesto, todos se asustan cuando sucede algo así, ante la posibilidad de que Quien-tú-sabes esté detrás de ello. **

**Harry repasó las noticias en su cabeza. Había comenzado a sentir una punzada de miedo cada vez que mencionaban a Quien-tú-sabes. Suponía que aquello era una parte de entrar en el mundo mágico, pero era mucho más agradable poder decir «Voldemort» sin preocuparse. **

—**¿Cuál es tu equipo de quidditch? —preguntó Ron. **

—**Eh... no conozco ninguno —confesó Harry. **

James empezó a balbucear a esto, pero no dijo nada.

—**¿Cómo? —Ron pareció atónito—. Oh, ya verás, es el mejor juego del mundo... —Y se dedicó a explicarle todo sobre las cuatro pelotas y las posiciones de los siete jugadores, describiendo famosas jugadas que había visto con sus hermanos y la escoba que le gustaría comprar si tuviera el dinero. Le estaba explicando los mejores puntos del juego, cuando otra vez se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, pero esta vez no era Neville, el chico sin sapo, ni Hermione Granger. **

''Deberías escuchar a Ron, Harry,'' dijo James incapaz de pararse a sí mismo.

''El equipo de Ron son los Cannons,'' dijo Harry, y todos rieron excepto Sirius.

''Qué está mal con eso, ellos van a dar un giro en cualquier momento,'' dijo él.

**Entraron tres muchachos, y Harry reconoció de inmediato al del medio: era el chico pálido de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. Miraba a Harry con mucho más interés que el que había demostrado en el callejón Diagon. **

''Suena como que vamos a descubrir si él es un Malfoy o no,'' dijo James.

—**¿Es verdad? —preguntó—. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no? **

—**Sí —respondió Harry. Observó a los otros muchachos. Ambos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares. Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido, parecían guardaespaldas. **

—**Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle —dijo el muchacho pálido con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba—. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy **

''Ha, estaba en lo correcto,'' dijo James. ''Paga, Frank.''

''No creo que vuelva a apostar más,'' masculló Frank para sí mismo.

**Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. Draco (dragón) Malfoy lo miró. **

—**Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener. **

**Se volvió hacia Harry. **

—**Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso. **

''Vaya imbécil arrogante,'' dijo Lily.

''Sí, además, los Weasley son una gran familia,'' dijo Sirius.

''Tú, más que nadie deberías saber lo que la gente como Malfoy piensa de los Weasley,'' dijo Harry.

''Que no significa que sea cierto,'' dijo Sirius.

''No, definitivamente no.''

**Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry; pero Harry no la aceptó. **

—**Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias —dijo con frialdad. **

**Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas. **

—**Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter —dijo con calma—. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos. **

**Harry y Ron se levantaron al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo. **

—**Repite eso —dijo. **

''Chicos,'' reprendió Lily. ''No todo se resuelve luchando.''

—**Oh, vais a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh? —se burló Malfoy. **

—**Si no os vais ahora mismo... —dijo Harry, con más valor que el que sentía, porque Crabbe y Goyle eran mucho más fuertes que él y Ron. **

—**Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y vosotros parece que todavía tenéis algo. **

**Goyle se inclinó para coger una rana de chocolate del lado de Ron. El pelirrojo saltó hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Goyle, el muchacho dejó escapar un aullido terrible. **

**Scabbers, la rata, colgaba del dedo de Goyle, con los agudos dientes clavados profundamente en sus nudillos. **

''Sí, sigue así gusano,'' dijo Sirius.

''Pensaba que su nombre era Scabbers,'' dijo Lily confusa.

''Lo es Lils, Canuto sólo está siendo estúpido,'' dijo James, mirando a su amigo.

**Crabbe y Malfoy retrocedieron mientras Goyle agitaba la mano para desprenderse de la rata, gritando de dolor, hasta que, finalmente, Scabbers salió volando, chocó contra la ventanilla y los tres muchachos desaparecieron. Tal vez pensaron que había más ratas entre las golosinas, o quizás oyeron los pasos porque, un segundo más tarde, Hermione Granger volvió a entrar. **

—**¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, mirando las golosinas tiradas por el suelo y a Ron que cogía a Scabbers por la cola. **

—**Creo que se ha desmayado —dijo Ron a Harry. Miró más de cerca a la rata—. No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuelto a dormir. **

**Y era así. **

—**¿Conocías ya a Malfoy? **

**Harry le explicó el encuentro en el callejón Diagon. **

—**Oí hablar sobre su familia —dijo Ron en tono lúgubre—. Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro. —Se volvió hacia Hermione—. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? **

—**Mejor que os apresuréis y os cambiéis de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando. No os estaríais peleando, ¿verdad? ¡Os vals a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos! **

''Oh, métete en tus asuntos,'' dijo Sirius, haciendo que Harry se diera cuenta de lo duro que estaba siento para él no defender a su amiga; ella era un poco entrometida (llegando a ser molesta) pero en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en decirle a Sirius que la dejara en paz.

—**Scabbers se estuvo peleando, no nosotros —dijo Ron, mirándola con rostro severo—. ¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos? **

—**Muy bien... Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por los pasillos —dijo Hermione en tono despectivo—. **

A Harry se le ocurrió que Hermione simplemente trataba de hacer amigos y lo puso un poco triste. Bueno, al menos eran amigos ahora; todo lo que hizo falta fue un Troll de la Montaña.

**A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz? **

Bueno, eso no la había ayudado de todas maneras, pensó Harry tratando de no reír, notando que Neville hacía lo mismo.

''Ellos sólo se han conocido por cinco minutos y ya están peleando,'' susurró Neville.

**Ron le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras ella salía. Harry miró por la ventanilla. Estaba oscureciendo. Podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púrpura. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha. **

**Él y Ron se quitaron las camisas y se pusieron las largas túnicas negras. La de Ron era un poco corta para él, y se le podían ver los pantalones de gimnasia. **

**Una voz retumbó en el tren. **

—**Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio. **

**El estómago de Harry se retorcía de nervios y Ron, podía verlo, estaba pálido debajo de sus pecas. Llenaron sus bolsillos con lo que quedaba de las golosinas y se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos. **

**El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Harry se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche. Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y Harry oyó una voz conocida: **

—**¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry? **

**La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas. **

—**Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme! **

**Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Harry pensó que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando. **

''Suficiente con el sapo,'' dijo Sirius. ''¿Es realmente tan importante?''

''Sí,'' dijo Neville encogiéndose de hombros.

—**En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva. **

**Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh! **

''Es una hermosa vista,'' sonrió Lily.

**El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas. **

—**¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Harry y Ron subieron a uno, seguidos por Neville y Hermione. **

—**¿Todos habéis subido? —continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo—. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE! **

**Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía. **

—**¡Bajad las cabezas! —exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros. **

—**¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? —dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos. **

''Ahí, ya lo encontraste, ahora puedes dejar de criarlo,'' dijo Sirius.

''Yo realmente no tenía control sobre eso,'' dijo Neville, no estando seguro de si ese hombre estaba bien.

—**¡Trevor! —gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos. Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo. **

**Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble. **

—**¿Estáis todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo? **

''Argh...'' gruñó Sirius.

**Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.**

''Eso es todo,'' dijo James. ''¿Quién de ustedes quiere leer?''

''Tú mejor,'' dijo Harry, sabiendo que él no quería leer sobre el sombrero seleccionador tratando de ponerlo en Slytherin; se preguntaba cómo sus padres se tomarían eso; ¿cómo lo haría Sirius?

_**LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO. **_

_**Siento no haber subido el capítulo antes pero estoy hasta arriba de trabajos y hasta ahora no he podido parar un rato para subiros el capítulo, lo siento de verdad. **_

_**¿Os ha gustado? ¿Me dejáis Reviews? Gracias por todo:)**_

_**Ahora, la fecha de actualización la tendréis en mi perfil. Si consigo terminar el capítulo antes, a lo mejor tenéis capítulo el 3, junto a Next Generation, y a Worth the Burn, sino, os subiré capítulo nuevo el 25 de Junio. **_

_**Sé que es mucho tiempo, pero voy a hacer ya los exámenes finales, y ese día me dan las vacaciones y ya a lo mejor os subo capítulo cada semana.**_

_**Un besito guapas (y guapos) y os animo a pasaros por mi historia Next Generation: Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley. Son unos OS muy monos de esta pareja:)**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Sorting Hat

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la historia pertenece a jimill9, yo sólo traduzco. **

**Capítulo 8: El Sombrero Seleccionador**

**''El sombrero seleccionador,'' **leyó Neville.

''Oh, chico, me pregunto en que casa estarán,'' dijo Lily exitadamente.

''Harry estará en Gryffindor,'' dijo Sirius orgullosamente.

''No sé dónde estará Neville,'' dijo Alice. ''Creo que podría estar bien en cualquiera de nuestras casas, ¿tú que piensas, Frank?''

''Parece que será más como tú,'' sonrió Frank. ''Pero me reconozco que podría estar en Gryffindor también.''

''¿Por qué'' dijo Alice confusa.

''Por la manera en la que habla,'' dijo Frank, encogiéndose de hombros.

**La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas. **

''Créeme hijo, no quieres tenerlos,'' dijo James. ''Aunque algunas veces es necesario.''

''James, ninguna de las cosas que hiciste para tener problemas con McGonagall fueron necesarias,'' dijo Lily.

''Tengo que diferir, era realmente divertido, por lo tanto era necesario,'' James sonrió.

''Como sea,'' Lily rodó los ojos.

—**Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid. **

—**Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí. **

**Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que hubieran podido meter toda la casa de los Dursley en él. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores. **

**Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Harry podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor. **

''Aww, ¿no son lindos?'' bromeó Sirius.

—**Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. **

''Tenía razón sobre eso,'' sonrió Harry, había encontrado a los dos primeros miembros de lo que él llamaba ahora su familia (y a la mayoría de los siguientes miembros eran de Gryffindor también).

**Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa. **

**»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque. **

**»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible. **

''Como si al sombrero seleccionador le importara,'' se burló Sirius.

**Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron. Con nerviosismo, Harry trató de aplastar su cabello. **

—**Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos. **

**Salió de la habitación. Harry tragó con dificultad. **

—**¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? —preguntó a Ron. **

''Sólo tienes que ponerte el sombrero.''

''Sirius, podrías parar de decir lo obvio.''

''Lo siento, Lily.''

—**Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma. **

''Ron debería dejar de escuchar a sus hermanos,'' rió James.

''Ellos probablemente son lo suficientemente bromistas para decir la verdad a veces, así que no sabes cuando puedes creerlos o no,'' dijo Remus sonriéndo a sus amigos.

**El corazón de Harry dio un terrible salto. ¿Una prueba? ¿Delante de todo el colegio? Pero él no sabía nada de magia todavía... ¿Qué haría? No esperaba algo así, justo en el momento en que acababan de llegar. Miró temblando a su alrededor y vio que los demás también parecían aterrorizados. Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría. **

''Sabelotodo,'' dijo Sirius.

**Harry intentó no escucharla. Nunca había estado tan nervioso, nunca, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que llevar a los Dursley un informe del colegio que decía que él, de alguna manera, había vuelto azul la peluca de su maestro. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta. En cualquier momento, la profesora McGonagall regresaría y lo llevaría a su juicio final. **

''Eres un poco dramático, ¿no, Harry?'' dijo James.

''Ya sabes, no me gusta que escuchéis mis pensamientos, es una mierda,'' Harry hizo un mohín.

**Entonces sucedió algo que le hizo dar un salto en el aire... Muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron. **

—**¿Qué es...? **

**Resopló. Lo mismo hicieron los que estaban alrededor. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía: **

—**Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad... **

—**Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí? **

**El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año. **

**Nadie respondió. **

—**¡Alumnos nuevos! —dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos—. Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no? **

**Algunos asintieron. **

—**¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff—continuó el Fraile—. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis. **

—**En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar. **

**La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta. **

—**Ahora formad una hilera —dijo la profesora a los de primer año— y seguidme. **

**Con la extraña sensación de que sus piernas eran de plomo, Harry se puso detrás de un chico de pelo claro, con Ron tras él. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor. **

**Harry nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido.**

''Es maravilloso, ¿verdad?'' sonrió Lily. ''Gasté la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre la primera semana solamente mirandolo ausente.''

''Y James gastó la mayoría de su primera semana mirándote ausente,'' dijo Sirius.

''Yo pensaba que era un poco lento cuando nos conocimos,'' rió Remus.

**Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Harry levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Oyó susurrar a Hermione: «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts». **

''¿Cuántos malditos libros ha leído?'' dijo Sirius.

''Unos pocos, parece,'' respondió Remus; esta Hermione estaba siendo mencionada bastante para ser un personaje menor, lo que significaba que Lily estaba en lo correcto; ella era una Gryffindor.

**Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos. **

**Harry bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Tía Petunia no lo habría admitido en su casa. **

**Tal vez tenían que intentar sacar un conejo del sombrero, pensó Harry algo irreflexiblemente, eso era lo típico de... **

''¿Por qué, en el mundo, haríamos eso?'' preguntó Frank.

''Es lo que hacen los magos Muggles,'' dijo Lily.

''Oh, entonces supongo que está bien,'' dijo Frank.

**Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero, Harry también lo hizo. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar: **

**_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, _**

''Vamos Neville, tienes que cantar,'' dijo Sirius.

''No,'' fue lo único que dijo Neville antes de seguir leyendo.

**_pero no juzgues por lo que ves. _**

_**Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar **_

_**un sombrero más inteligente que yo. **_

_**Puedes tener bombines negros, **_

_**sombreros altos y elegantes. **_

_**Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts **_

_**y puedo superar a todos. **_

_**No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza **_

_**que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver. **_

_**Así que pruébame y te diré **_

_**dónde debes estar. **_

_**Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, **_

_**donde habitan los valientes. **_

_**Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad **_

_**ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor. **_

_**Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff **_

_**donde son justos y leales. **_

_**Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff **_

_**de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado. **_

_**O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, **_

_**Si tienes una mente dispuesta, **_

_**porque los de inteligencia y erudición **_

_**siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes. **_

_**O tal vez en Slytherin **_

_**harás tus verdaderos amigos. **_

_**Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio **_

_**para lograr sus fines. **_

_**¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo! **_

_**¡Y no recibirás una bofetada! **_

_**Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga). **_

_**Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante. **_

**Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez. **

''Esa es buena también,'' dijo James.

''No tan triste como la que teníamos nosotros,'' añadió Remus.

—**¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! —susurró Ron a Harry—. Voy a matar a Fred. **

Harry se sorprendió, recordando al Troll con el que se encontrarían en unos pocos meses. _**(N.T. En la versión en inglés, Ron dice que Fred le ha contado que tendrían que enfrentarse a un Troll, por eso Harry piensa en eso.)**_

''Predice un montón de cosas cuando está bromeando, ¿no?'' susurró Neville.

''Sí, deberíamos prestar más atención a sus reflexiones,'' sonrió Harry.

**Harry sonrió débilmente. Sí, probarse el sombrero era mucho mejor que tener que hacer un encantamiento, pero habría deseado no tener que hacerlo en presencia de todos. El sombrero parecía exigir mucho, y Harry no se sentía valiente ni ingenioso ni nada de eso, por el momento. Si el sombrero hubiera mencionado una casa para la gente que se sentía un poco indispuesta, ésa habría sido la suya. **

''Oh relájate Harry, no es tan malo,'' dijo Sirius.

**La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino. **

—**Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah! **

Neville se ruborizó, pero sólo su madre se dio cuenta.

**Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa. **

—**¡HUFFLEPUFF!—gritó el sombrero. **

**La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Harry vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña. **

—**¡Bones, Susan! **

—**¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah. **

—**¡Boot, Terry! **

—**¡RAVENCLAW! **

**La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos. **

**Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, **

''Sí,'' animaron Sirius y James. ''¿Qué? Es una Gryffindor.''

**en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas. Harry pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, silbando. **

**Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin. Tal vez era la imaginación de Harry; después de todo lo que había oído sobre Slytherin, pero le pareció que era un grupo desagradable. **

**Comenzaba a sentirse decididamente mal. Recordó lo que pasaba en las clases de gimnasia de su antiguo colegio, cuando se escogían a los jugadores para los equipos. Siempre había sido el último en ser elegido, no porque fuera malo, sino porque nadie deseaba que Dudley pensara que lo querían. **

—**¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin! **

—**¡HUFFLEPUFF! **

**Harry notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse. **

—**Finnigan, Seamus. —El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor. **

''Bien,'' animaron todos los merodeadores.

—**Granger, Hermione. **

**Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa. **

''El momento de la verdad,'' dijo Sirius poniendo ya su mano para recibir sus ganancias.

—**¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero. Ron gruñó.**

''¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera!'' dijo Sirius incrédulo.

''Pagad, perdedores,'' rió Lily.

''No seas una ganadora molesta, Lils,'' dijo James sonriendo de todas formas.

''Pero... no puede ser... ella ha leído todos los libros,'' dijo Sirius todavía en shock.

''Lo siento compañero, pero está en Gryffindor, y ella es una de mis amigas, así que apreciaría si dejas de meterte con ella todo el tiempo,'' dijo Neville sonriendo.

Harry estaba muy contento ahora de haber traído a Neville; él podía actuar como regulador ya que Harry no podía defender a su amiga todavía.

**Un horrible pensamiento atacó a Harry, uno de aquellos horribles pensamientos que aparecen cuando uno está muy intranquilo. ¿Y si a él no lo elegían para ninguna casa? ¿Y si se quedaba sentado con el sombrero sobre los ojos, durante horas, hasta que la profesora McGonagall se lo quitara de la cabeza para decirle que era evidente que se habían equivocado y que era mejor que volviera en el tren? **

**Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. **

''Ten cuidado, cariño,'' arrulló Alice.

''Mamá no lo hagas,'' dijo Neville. ''Soy torpe, me caigo mucho.''

**El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!, Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a MacDougal, Morag. **

''¡Estoy orgullosa de ti!'' dijo Alice.

''¡Sí, buen trabajo hijo,'' dijo Frank.

''¡Aquí, aquí!'' animó Sirius.

**Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN! **

**Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción. **

**Ya no quedaba mucha gente. **

**Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y, finalmente: **

—**¡Potter; Harry! **

**Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales. **

—**¿Ha dicho Potter? **

—**¿Ese Harry Potter? **

**Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó. **

—**Mm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil. **

''No lo es, él es un Gryffindor,'' dijo Sirius.

**Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré? **

''Gryffindor,'' dijo Sirius.

**Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: «En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no». **

—**En Slytherin no, ¿eh? —dijo la vocecita—. ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad? **

''No, él no quiere estar en Slytherin,'' dijo Sirius gritando.

**Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR! **

''Merlín Harry, me has asustado por un minuto,'' dijo Sirius.

''Tengo que admitir que he estado preocupado por uno o dos minutos también,'' dijo James.

''¿Realmente hubiera sido tan malo?'' preguntó Harry.

No significaba que quería estar en Slytherin, pero estaba empezando a preguntarse si su familia lo hubiera aceptado de todas maneras, o si sólo estuviera en Gryffindor (o al menos no en Slytherin).

''Personalmente, preferiría que que fueras un Slytherin,'' dijo James. ''Sin embargo, si lo fueras, no cambiaría quién eres... no todos los Slytherins son malos.''

''Supongo,'' dijo Sirius. ''Sería más duro para mí... realmente no me gustan los Slytherins, pero eres mi ahijado... eso es lo único que importa.''

''Sabes que no me importaría,'' dijo Lily sonriendoles a su novio y a su amigo.

''Oh, quieres que responda también,'' dijo Remus cuando notó que Harry lo miraba.

''Realmente, yo nunca he mirado a la gente según la casa de la que proceden... Me refiero a que soy una de las criaturas más oscuras de ahí fuera... ¿qué derecho tengo de juzgarles según la casa en la que están?''

''Está bien,'' dijo Harry. ''Pero gracias a Dios que no soy un Slytherin.''

**Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaba tan aliviado de que lo hubiera elegido y no lo hubiera puesto en Slytherin, que casi no se dio cuenta de que recibía los saludos más calurosos hasta el momento. Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente, mientras los gemelos Weasley gritaban: **

**«¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!». Harry se sentó en el lado opuesto al fantasma que había visto antes. Éste le dio una palmada en el brazo, dándole la horrible sensación de haberlo metido en un cubo de agua helada. **

**Podía ver bien la Mesa Alta. En la punta, cerca de él, estaba Hagrid, que lo miró y levantó los pulgares. Harry le sonrió. Y allí, en el centro de la Mesa Alta, en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato, por el cromo de las ranas de chocolate. El cabello plateado de Dumbledore era lo único que brillaba tanto como los fantasmas. Harry también vio al profesor Quirrell, el nervioso joven del Caldero Chorreante. Estaba muy extravagante, con un gran turbante púrpura. **

**Y ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccionar. **

''Vamos,'' animó Sirius.

**A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, y después le llegó el turno a Ron. Tenía una palidez verdosa y Harry cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR! **

''Buen trabajo,'' dijo Sirius sonriendo realmente.

''Así que, ¿quiénes de esas personas son los amigos que van a venir?'' preguntó James.

''Y piensas que voy a responder a eso porque...''

''Vale, dame una pista,'' James hizo un mohín.

''Er...'' dijo Harry; no podía resistirse a esa patética cara de su padre. ''Dos de esas personas están llegando, y eso es todo lo que voy a decir, así que para de preguntar.''

**Harry aplaudió con fuerza, junto con los demás, mientras que Ron se desplomaba en la silla más próxima. **

—**Bien hecho, Ron, excelente —dijo pomposamente Percy Weasley, por encima de Harry, mientras que Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin. La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador. **

**Harry miró su plato de oro vacío. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Los pasteles le parecían algo del pasado. **

**Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí. **

—**¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias! **

**Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Harry no sabía si reír o no. **

—**Está... un poquito loco, ¿no? —preguntó con aire inseguro a Percy. **

''Sí, lo está,'' rió Sirius.

''Él definitivamente tiene su propio estilo,'' Remus sonrió.

—**¿Loco? —dijo Percy con frivolidad—. ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí. ¿Patatas, Harry? **

**Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos que había frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta. **

**Los Dursley nunca habían matado de hambre a Harry, pero tampoco le habían permitido comer todo lo que quería. Dudley siempre se servía lo que Harry deseaba, aunque no le gustara. Harry llenó su plato con un poco de todo, salvo los bombones de menta, y comenzó a comer. Todo estaba delicioso. **

—**Eso tiene muy buen aspecto —dijo con tristeza el fantasma de la gola, observando a Harry mientras éste cortaba su filete. **

—**¿No puede...? **

—**No he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años —dijo el fantasma—. No lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo echa de menos. Creo que no me he presentado, ¿verdad? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a su servicio. Fantasma Residente de la Torre de Gryffindor. **

—**¡Yo sé quién es usted! —dijo súbitamente Ron—. Mi hermano me lo contó. ¡Usted es Nick Casi Decapitado! **

—**Yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas de Mimsy... —comenzó a decir el fantasma con severidad, pero lo interrumpió Seamus Finnigan, el del pelo color arena. **

—**¿Casi Decapitado? ¿Cómo se puede estar casi decapitado? **

''No debería haber preguntado eso, odio cuando Nick se quita la cabeza,'' dijo Lily.

**Sir Nicholas pareció muy molesto, como si su conversación no resultara como la había planeado. **

—**Así —dijo enfadado. Se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró. Teda su cabeza se separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra. Era evidente que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero que no lo había hecho bien. Pareció complacido ante las caras de asombro y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio, tosió y dijo: ¡Así que nuevos Gryffindors! Espero que este año nos ayudéis a ganar el campeo- nato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas! El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable... Él es el fantasma de Slytherin. **

**Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio un fantasma horrible sentado allí, con ojos fijos y sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada. Estaba justo al lado de Malfoy que, como Harry vio con mucho gusto, no parecía muy contento con su presencia. **

—**¿Cómo es que está todo lleno de sangre? —preguntó Seamus con gran interés. **

—**Nunca se lo he preguntado —dijo con delicadeza Nick Casi Decapitado. **

''Yo lo hice, pero nunca me lo dijo,'' dijo Sirius decepcionado.

''Hm,'' dijo Harry sonriéndole a Sirius.

''Lo sabes,'' dijo Sirius.

''Tal vez,'' rió Harry.

''No lo haces, sólo estás tratando de volverme loco,'' Sirius hizo un mohín.

''Tal vez estoy haciendo eso también,'' Harry rió fuertemente.

''Hmph,'' resopló Sirius y cruzó los brazos.

''¿Lo sabes?'' preguntó Lily.

''Tal vez,'' dijo Harry de la misma forma que le había dicho a Sirius.

''Al menos tenemos las mismas miserables oportunidades,'' dijo Sirius todavía haciendo pucheros.

**Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche... **

**Mientras Harry se servía una tarta, la conversación se centró en las familias. **

''Esas tartas son mis favoritas,'' dijo Lily sonriendo.

—**Yo soy mitad y mitad —dijo Seamus—. Mi padre es muggle. Mamá no le dijo que era una bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él. **

''Eso no fue muy inteligente, tiene suerte de que su padre se lo tomara bien,'' dijo Lily, recordando que su ex-mejor amigo estuvo atrapado en una situación similar, pero su padre estuvo resentido con él por eso.

''Sí, la tiene,'' dijo Harry mirando a su madre de una forma que la hizo pensar que él sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

**Los demás rieron. **

—**¿Y tú, Neville? —dijo Ron. **

—**Bueno, mi abuela me crió y ella es una bruja —dijo Neville—, pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un muggle, durante años. Mi tío abuelo Algie trataba de sorprenderme descuidado y forzarme a que saliera algo de magia de mí. Una vez casi me ahoga, cuando quiso tirarme al agua en el puerto de Blackpool, pero no pasó nada hasta que cumplí ocho años. El tío abuelo Algie había ido a tomar el té y me tenía cogido de los tobillos y colgando de una ventana del piso de arriba, cuando mi tía abuela Enid le ofreció un merengue y él, accidentalmente, me soltó. Pero yo reboté, todo el camino, en el jardín y la calle. Todos se pusieron muy contentos. Mi abuela estaba tan feliz que lloraba. Y tendríais que haber visto sus caras cuando vine aquí. **

**Creían que no sería tan mágico como para venir. El tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento que me compró mi sapo. **

''Eso no suena muy bien,'' dijo Alice.

''No fue tan malo,'' Neville se encogió de hombros.

''Lo siento Neville,'' dijo Alice. ''La magia viene despacio en mi familia... y se hace más fuerte en el futuro.''

''Mamá,'' dijo Neville sonriéndole. ''Realmente está bien. Pude tener alguna dificultad en su tiempo, pero he encontrado quién soy y estoy feliz conmigo mismo.''

''Vale,'' sonrió ella.

**Al otro lado de Harry, Percy Weasley y Hermione estaban hablando de las clases. («Espero que empiecen en seguida, hay mucho que aprender; yo estoy particularmente interesada en Transformaciones, **

''Tal vez ella no es tan mala,'' dijo James. ''Una persona a la que le gusta Transformaciones...''

''Sólo porque es tu asignatura favorita no significa que te deba gustar alguien simplemente porque está interesado en eso también,'' dijo Lily.

''Y todavía sigue sonando un poco obsesionada con el trabajo, ¿no crees?'' dijo Sirius.

''Tal vez,'' dijo James.

**ya sabes, convertir algo en otra cosa, por supuesto parece ser que es muy difícil. Hay que empezar con cosas pequeñas, como cerillas en agujas y todo eso...») **

**Harry, que comenzaba a sentirse reconfortado y somnoliento, miró otra vez hacia la Mesa Alta. Hagrid bebía copiosamente de su copa. La profesora McGonagall hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore. El profesor Quirrell, con su absurdo turbante, conversaba con un profesor de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina. **

''¡No, no puede ser!'' gritó Sirius.

''No, no lo es,'' dijo James palideciendo; si era quién el pensaba que era, Harry estaba en serios problemas.

**Todo sucedió muy rápidamente. El profesor de nariz ganchuda miró por encima del turbante de Quirrell, directamente a los ojos de Harry... y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente. **

''Espera, ¿qué es eso?'' dijo Lily preocupada.

—**¡Ay! —Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza. **

—**¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Percy **

—**N-nada. **

**El dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo Harry cuando el profesor lo miró, una sensación que no le gustó en absoluto. **

''Maldición, es él,'' dijo Sirius.

''¡Sirius!'' gritó Lily y Sirius no se acobardó, estaba demasiado preocupado por su ahijado.

—**¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell? —preguntó a Percy. **

—**Oh, ¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape. **

''No,'' gimió James.

''Definitivamente eso no es bueno,'' dijo Remus.

''No lo sabes, él podría estar bien,'' dijo Lily tristemente, ahora iba a tener que escuchar lo cruel que era su ex-amigo.

''No hay forma de que Snape sea cortés con mi hijo... especialmetne cuando luce exactamente como yo,'' dijo James amargamente.

**Su materia es Pociones, pero no le gusta... Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras. **

**Harry vigiló a Snape durante un rato, pero el profesor no volvió a mirarlo. **

**Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio. **

—**Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año. **

**»Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo. **

**Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley. **

''Por alguna razón él siempre nos miraba cuando estábamos allí,'' dijo Sirius sonriendo.

''Tal vez porque él sabía que estabais siempre escapándoos para ir allí,'' añadió Lily.

—**El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. **

**»Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch. **

**»Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa. **

''Ese es nuevo,'' dijo Frank.

''¿Por qué está prohibido?'' preguntó Sirius.

''No estoy seguro, pero parece que tiene algo que ver con la piedra,'' reflexionó Remus y Harry hizo un mohín otra vez. ''Parece que estoy en lo correcto.''

''No es justo que seas capaz de adivinarlo tan fácilmente,'' Harry continuó haciendo mohines.

**Harry rió, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo hizo. **

—**¿Lo decía en serio? —murmuró a Percy. **

''No, él es Dumbledore, yo soy Sirius.'' _**(N.T. En el libro en inglés, Harry dice: 'He's not serious?', por lo que la pronunciación se parece a Sirius, por eso aquí se 'aclara' lo de los nombres.)**_

—**Eso creo —dijo Percy, mirando ceñudo a Dumbledore—. Es raro, porque habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos, debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos. **

—**¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore. Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas. **

**Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras. **

—**¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Y allá vamos! **

**Y todo el colegio vociferó: **

_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, **_

_**enséñanos algo, por favor. **_

_**Aun que seamos viejos y calvos **_

_**o jóvenes con rodillas sucias, **_

_**nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas **_

_**con algunas materias interesantes. **_

_**Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire, **_

_**pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa. **_

_**Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber, **_

_**haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos, **_

_**hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto, **_

_**y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman. **_

**Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo. **

—**¡Ah, la música! —dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote! **

**Los de primer año de Gryffindor siguieron a Percy a través de grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por la escalera de mármol. Las piernas de Harry otra vez parecían de plomo, pero sólo por el exceso de cansancio y comida. Estaba tan dormido que ni se sorprendió al ver que la gente de los retratos, a lo largo de los pasillos, susurraba y los señalaba al pasar; o cuando Percy en dos oportunidades los hizo pasar por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes. Subieron más escaleras, bostezando y arrastrando los pies y, cuando Harry comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más deberían seguir, se detuvieron súbitamente. **

**Unos bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos, y cuando Percy se acercó comenzaron a caer contra él. **

''Peeves,'' dijo Sirius. ''Él no es tan malo una vez que sacas su lado bueno.''

''Sí, pero se volverá contra ti si eso lo divierte,'' añadió Remus.

—**Peeves —susurró Percy a los de primer año—. Es un duende, lo que en las películas llaman poltergeist. —Levantó la voz—: Peeves, aparece. **

**La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo. **

—**¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario? **

''¡Prefecto! Sacando la tarjeta del Barón demasiado pronto,'' resopló Sirius.

**Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones. **

—**¡Oooooh! —dijo, con un maligno cacareo—. ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido! **

**De pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos. Todos se agacharon. **

—**Vete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterará de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio! —gritó enfadado Percy **

**Peeves hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Neville. Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar. **

—**Tenéis que tener cuidado con Peeves —dijo Percy, mientras seguían avanzando—. El Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ni siquiera nos escucha a los prefectos. Ya llegamos. **

**Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa. **

—**¿Santo y seña? —preguntó. **

—**Caput draconis —dijo Percy, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar (Neville necesitó ayuda) y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones. **

''¡Me encanta nuestra sala común!'' exclamó Sirius.

''Es la mejor de las que he visto,'' dijo Harry.

''¿Has visto otras salas comunes?'' preguntó Sirius y Harry sólo sonrió. ''No creo que me guste tu hijo, Cornamenta, es realmente mezquino.''

''Compañero, yo creo que es diverido,'' rió James.

''No piensas que es tan divertido cuando eres el blanco de sus bromas,'' resopló Sirius.

**Percy condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, y a los niños por otra puerta. Al final de una escalera de caracol (era evidente que estaban en una de las torres) encontraron, por fin, sus camas, cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Sus baúles ya estaban allí. Demasiado cansados para conversar, se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en la cama. **

—**Una comida increíble, ¿no? —murmuró Ron a Harry, a través de las cortinas—. ¡Fuera, Scabbers! Te estás comiendo mis sábanas. **

Los merodeadores rieron y Harry asumió que eso significaba que Colagusano debió morder sus sábanas cuando era humano.

**Harry estaba a punto de preguntar a Ron si le quedaba alguna tarta de melaza, pero se quedó dormido de inmediato. **

**Tal vez Harry había comido demasiado, porque tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Tenía puesto el turbante del profesor Quirrell, que le hablaba y le decía que debía pasarse a Slytherin de inmediato, porque ése era su destino. Harry contestó al turbante que no quería estar en Slytherin y el turbante se volvi6 cada vez más pesado. Harry intentó quitárselo, pero le apretaba dolorosamente, y entonces apareció Malfoy, que se burló de él mientras luchaba para quitarse el turbante. Luego Malfoy se convirtió en el profesor de nariz ganchuda, Snape, cuya risa se volvía cada vez más fuerte y fría... Se produjo un estallido de luz verde y Harry se despertó, temblando y empapado en sudor. **

''Ese es un sueño extraño,'' dijo Frank.

''Probablemente no deberías comer mucho justo antes de irte a la cama,'' arrulló Lily.

''Sí,'' dijo Harry pensando sobre el sueño y cómo, de una extraña manera, tenía sentido.

**Se dio la vuelta y se volvió a dormir. Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó, no recordaba nada de aquel sueño. **

''Eso es todo,'' dijo Neville luciendo aliviado. ''Aquí lo tienes Harry, vas a leer sobre nuestro profesor favorito.''

_**Justito justito, pero aquí tenéis el capítulo. Voy a revisarlo y subo el de Vic y Teddy ahora también. Gracias gracias por todo, y tengo todo el verano para vosotros porque LO HE APROBADO TODO. **_

_**Tenéis la fecha de actualización en mi perfil.**_

_**¿Os ha gustado? ¿Reviews? Gracias por todo, besitos.**_


End file.
